Little Red Riding Hood
by inukunsgirl
Summary: An alternate universe of the fairy tale of red riding hood.  Nagisa/Shizuma
1. Chapter 1

She sighed while peering out the window in slight boredom. She twisted a strand of strawberry colored hair with her dainty fingers with the reflection of the small village outside glistened in her pinkish pupils. Her handmaid called after her with failure to draw attention at first.

"Nagisa-chan!" she bellowed. Snapping out of her daydream, Nagisa turned from the window to meet eyes with eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, Tamao-chan..." She turned to greet her dear friend watching her long blue hair drifted lightly in the breeze from the chimney. "Gomen..."

"Still nervous about the quest to Hanazono Cottage?" she inquired.

Nagisa's nod was barely noticeable but her aura overflowed anxiety in her attempt to hide herself from it. "Not as much for delivering the basket, but I've been hearing more about the wolf attacks in the forest."

"It's very dangerous in the woods, but the Etoile requests that the delivery girl goes alone..." Tamao explained.

"Have you met her before?" The red head asked.

"I haven't."

"I wonder why she doesn't live in the village. The forest is scarey at night... I can't stand things like ghosts or scarey animals." Nagisa whimpered in distress but was comforted with her maiden's embrace.

"It'll be alright," Tamao soothed. "The wolf attacks only seem to occur at night so you just need to hurry to the cottage before dark. I am sure that Etoile-sama is kind enough to let you stay with her until morning breaks."

"I hope so..."

…...

Nagisa finished tinkering with the ties on her red hooded cloak before she accepted the delivery basket from her elder.

"Now, child," the elder woman heckled. "It is very important that you don't get lost in Astrea forest. Stay on the path and don't talk to any strangers. May God see you through safely."

"Arigato," Nagisa bowed in reverence to her elder. Her heart was pounding with insecurity as she turned and strolled down the path that disappeared in the thicket of the woods. She had never been in the forest by herself before. As a child, Nagisa was always warned about the dangerous monsters that lurked amongst the thick vegetation. She tried not to think about the horror stories that the elders would tell. She admitted to herself that she was a coward when it comes to scarey things like that.

Instead of focusing on the negatives, she took notice of the natural beauty of the scene. Rays of the afternoon sun flowed through the cracks between the trees which flaked golden light on the floor. The was nothing scary about the forest... accept at night.

"I just need to get there before dark..." she told herself after sometime of traveling. "Oh!" She looked over just off the path to discover a plethora of blue mushrooms. "I know these!" she exclaimed. "Mother used to make bedtime soup with these..."

Why it was called bed time soup, she never really knew... but those blue mushrooms reminded her of her late mother who died when she was young. She decided to take a small snack break...

…...

_A dark figure loomed over her body. A low, wild growl erupted in her ears as she found herself covered in silver strands that glistened in the moonlight. A soft, wet tongue gently glided across Nagisa's cheek in delicacy._

"_What a delicious morsel..." she sang. "Little Red Riding Hood." Her feminine voice chuckled creepily as her lips press against the hooded girl's neck to graze her pointy canine teeth upon her skin._

Fear struck Nagisa's chest from her dream causing her to snap out of her slumber. Her eyes fell upon an angelic figure which laid next to her on the bed. She had long, wavy silver hair and porcelain skin that shimmered in the morning light. Puzzled on how and when she arrived at this unknown place, Nagisa sat up to look around the cozy room. She looked back down at the beautiful woman next to her.

Her pink eyes fell upon shimmering pools of forest green.

"Ohayo..." she greeted her with a gentle, kind smile. Nagisa's whole body froze as she lock eyes with her. Her body suddenly felt hot and bothered but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. It was like prey being frozen in manipulation to a predator's gaze of seduction.

"Oh-Ohaygoziamasu..." Nagisa greeted back nervously. "Ano... Where am I?"

"Hanazono Cottage..." she replied. "You know... blue mushrooms make you extremely sleepy. It's used to put naughty children to bed."

Nagisa's face heated up in a blush. "You're Etoile-sama?"

"Hai," she confirmed gently and sat up from her bed to graze a couple of soft fingers across Nagisa's blushing cheeks. "Please, call me Shizuma." Shocked by this intimate gesture, the poor girl yelped and fell backwards right onto the floor. Shizuma leaned forward with a surprised look on her features.

"My goodness... Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nagisa winced in reply as she rubbed her bum. She then realized that she was in a nightgown that wasn't hers. After some pondering she asked, "Did you carry me all the way here?"

"Of course," Shizuma smiled. "But it was no trouble since your so small." She crawled off of the bed to help her up on her feet. "Are you hungry?"

…...

Shizuma leaned over the pot on the fireplace stirring the contents in the pot while Nagisa sat patiently at the small wooden dining table that complimented the cramped kitchen space. She kept her hands folded on her lap and never took her eyes off of the silver haired beauty. She took note on her tall stature that added strength to her person. When Shizuma met eyes with her again she immediately blushed.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name..." she proclaimed.

"Aoi Nagisa," she responded quickly. The atmosphere was somewhat dense for the strawberry head as Shizuma smiled at her with those soft pink lips. Fire began to burn with in her again as they gazed at each other.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to get here," the Etoile explained while serving some bowls of decent porportions. "It was somewhat surprising finding you sleeping at such an early hour. You have a very cute sleeping face, Nagisa. I thought I was looking at an angel."

"Thank you..." she blushed once again and took the bowl that she was offered. "I feel sorry for causing you all this trouble... I mean I'm the one working for you."

"Well," Shizuma sat across from her at the small table. Nagisa took note on how small the table really was when the two girls practically brushed knees. "If you insist on working, I can have you help me with some chores today."

"I would like that," Nagisa smiled and politely sipped her hot cereal. "Delicious! Thank you very much!"

"It's no trouble," Shizuma smiled gently again. "I like feeding cute girls like you." Nagisa's body froze instantly as the Etoile gazed lovingly in her eyes again. She swallowed rather roughly as she stared back with rosy cheeks.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

…...

Nagisa spent the whole morning helping Shizuma with some daily chores. Dishes, sweeping, dusting and now just hanging up the laundry to dry. The silver haired woman pinned up the red hooded cloak on the line.

"This cloak is beautiful," she complimented while fingering the embroidery and detail on the red fabric. "Did you make it?"

"Actually it was my mother's when she was young," Nagisa explained. "Her grandmother made it for her and she passed it on to me." She sighed as she looked up at the cloth. "I was told that it came from a legend about a girl and a wolf."

"Little Red Riding Hood..." Shizuma confirmed.

"That's right..." Nagisa looked up at the woman. "You know the story?"

"I do," she confirmed. "But I'm afraid my parents told me a different story than what the townsfolk believe."

"Ah," Nagisa turned back to the hooded cloak that flowed gracefully in the breeze. "Little Red Riding Hood went to deliver some healthy food to her sick grandmother who lived in a cottage in the woods. She met a big silver wolf who pretended to be nice to her because he wanted to eat her. Naively, Little Red told him where she was going and took the wolf's advice to pick some flowers for her grandmother. He took this opportunity to go to the cottage, eat the grandmother and dress in her clothing.

"When Red got to the cottage, she was fooled by the wolf's disguise as her grandmother..."

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have," Shizuma said.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," Nagisa answered.

"Grandmother, what a big nose you have," Shizuma sang.

"All the better to smell your flowers with, my dear," Nagisa replied.

"Grandmother, what a big mouth you have."

Nagisa smiled at Shizuma's knowledge of the story so well. "All the better to eat you with, my dear!" she said in a menacing voice to act like the wolf. "Then the wolf swallowed the little hooded girl whole. After eating such a big meal, the wolf took a nap. A hunter came by and cut the wolf's belly open with Red and her grandmother safe and sound. He then put heavy stones in the wolf's belly then sewn it back up. When the wolf woke up, he went to the lake to get a drink of water, fell in and drowned because of the heavy stones."

"Such a sad story..." Shizuma responded. "But I suppose that my version is even more sad."

"What's your version of the story, Shizuma-sama?" she asked.

"Little Red Riding Hood was a very pretty girl," she began. "She went in the forest to pick some berries for her grandmother one night. While picking the berries, a beautiful woman with hair that glittered in the moonlight approached her. The young girl knew something was very different with this woman. For she had furry, pointy ears and a long black tail. The woman smiled at her with fangs and red eyes. This woman was a werewolf."

Nagisa's complexion paled as she listened to the story with intent. She felt her hands begin to clam at the mention of a scary werewolf woman.

"Little Red Riding Hood was frightened at first but her fear was soothed over by the kind expression the werewolf displayed. So she let the wolf help her pick the berries and soon the two of them began close friends that night. So close, in fact, that they met every night at the berry bushes by the lake to talk. The wolf would tell her about the forest and the girl will tell the wolf about the village.

"After a while of these secret meetings," Shizuma continued. "The wolf woman realizes that she is in love with the young girl."

"Really?" Nagisa gasped.

"Yes, she came up with a plan to seduce the young girl that she loved. She went to the cottage and asked the grandmother for her blessing on taking the girl to live with her, but the grandmother refused her.

"'No, grand daughter of mine is going to fall in love with a creature like you!' she said in a cold tone. 'She is already to be engaged to a wealthy lord.' She then told the wolf that if she continued visiting with her grand daughter she would send hunters after her. Hearing about the fiance, the wolf became very angry and jealous to impulsively act on her feelings. She tied up the old woman and locked her up in the cellar.

"She then dressed up as her grandmother so she could fool her love into thinking that her grandmother wanted her to be with whoever she wants to be with. She sat in the bed and awaited the hooded girl. Not having waited long, Little Red came home from school to the cottage and approached her false grandmother. Now, this young girl wasn't a fool she knew who she was. She cautiously looked over the woman sitting in her grandmother's bed and smiled.

"'Grandmother,' she giggled. 'What pretty red eyes you have.'

'All the better to gaze into yours, my love," the wolf responded as she cupped the girl's face.

'Grandmother,' she laughed as she touched her hand. 'What soft skin you have.'

'All the better to touch you with, my love,' the wolf said as she witnessed the young girl's blushing cheeks. Little Red leaned closer to the wolf.

'Grandmother, what a beautiful mouth you have...'

'All the better to kiss you with, my love." And the wolf kissed her with a passion neither of them knew existed. While overwhelmed by this heated meeting, the two made love right there in that moment of pure ecstasy."

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked and the little strawberry nodded intently with interest. Shizuma smirked at how Nagisa's face filled with a deep color that matched her strawberry hair closely.

"The werewolf took the girl into the woods to be with her forever, but it was a false hope for peace. Eventually, the grandmother was let out of the cellar by the wealthy lord. She told him the whole story about the girl being taken by the werewolf. He took some of his best hunters and lead them into the forest for the pursuit. He eventually found the young girl by herself at the lake and implored her to come with him to get married. She rejected his proposal and confessed her love to the werewolf. Furious, he murdered the her with disgust of her love of a horrid creature. A minute too late, the wolf arrived at the lake with some food and her eyes took in the horror of the scene with the young girl in a pool of blood.

"The wolf cried as she held her love in her arms and forever howled in pain every night at the moon."

"That's so heartbreaking," Nagisa wiped a few brimming tears from her eyes. "I've never heard that version before."

"The story was edited to scare children so they won't take the dangers of the forest too lightly," Shizuma responded as she hung up the last article of clothing on the line. "Well, that's that."

She turned to the strawberry next to her and asked, "Will you help me catch some fish? It's for dinner."

"Sure!"

…...

Swoosh! Shizuma snatched up a fish from the water with her net at a small lake not far from the cottage. Both her and Nagisa waded in their underwear with their dresses safely laid in the dry grass. She dumped the fish in the pale that her new little friend held.

"There that's two," she said. "Unless you want more than one, Nagisa?"

"Egh?" she yelped. "I'm staying for dinner?"

"Of course," Shizuma chuckled lightly. "All this work, you must be hungry right?"

"Hmm..." the girl pondered. "But I think it will be dark by the time I leave then..."

"You can stay for one more night and leave in the morning."

"Really? You don't mind?"

Shizuma smiled. "Not at all. It gets pretty lonely here with no one around anyways. You should move in with me and never go back to the village at all!"

Both girls laughed in union. Shizuma dipped her hands in the water and playfully splashed Nagisa.

"Hey! No fair!" she shouted while holding the fish pale in a failed attempt for defense. She resorted to kicking up some water at her since her hands were full at the moment. Shizuma laughed until her friend lost her balance from kicking and began to fall back.

She tried to grab her before she fell but instead, they both fell in the swallow water. Nagisa took notice at the intimate position they were in. Shizuma's slender body was meshed up against her own and one of her thighs was wedged against her navel.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma leaned forward and kissed her strawberry colored lips. Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise but she melted inside her chest. Her heart pounded harshly against her ribcage when she kissed her back in acceptance. This feeling that overwhelmed her scared her as well.

_Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

"Ah!" Nagisa broke the kiss and sat up quickly. There was the bucket, tipped over and empty. "The fish are gone..."

"I'll catch some more."

_Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

…...

Shizuma groaned at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. The sun was down before she knew it and now she changed in her night gown that came down to her ankles. She blinked at the reflection with glowing eyes.

"As long she doesn't get too close...and with some distraction..." she mumbled to herself. "Think it'll be ok..." She turned her head from side to side as she examined her appearance more closely then she growled in frustration.

"What am I doing?" she laughed at herself. "I'm a big mess... need to calm down..." She took a couple of deep breathes and wiped her sweaty forehead with a sleeve before she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom.

Nagisa was cutely perched on the bed already with blushing cheeks and hair down around her face. Smiling, Shizuma may her rounds to turn off every light in the room, leaving only a crack open with the shutters of the window to let in some moonlight. Crawling up on the bed behind the little strawberry, she paused.

"Nagisa?" the silver beauty called. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know..."

"What is it?"

"I feel... strange..." she said. "Maybe the fish... I don't know... My stomach feels really strange... like I'm falling or swinging really fast... I don't know how else to explain it." She hugged herself to try to fight off the feeling.

"Oh?" Shizuma grinned. "Does it get worst when I do this?" She then wrapped her arms around the young girl and pressed her lips against her neck generously.

"Yes!" she squeaked and shivered as waves of electricity flow up her spine from the warmth of the woman's breath. Shizuma slid a hand in between Nagisa's legs.

"It feels strange here, too?" she whispered while her fingers stroked her through the fabric of the nightgown.

"Y-yes..." She whimpered in discomfort. Shizuma found her voice to be extremely cute and sexy which turned her engines on.

"I can fix it..." she kissed her neck and licked her earlobe. "I can make you feel all better..."

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide, I want to run and hide_

"I..." Nagisa found that she couldn't even speak. After that moment of hesitation, Shizuma pulled her nightgown up above Nagisa's waist then forcefully laid her face down on the bed. She then hooked her fingers on the hem of her panties and slowly pulled them off.

"No! Don't! It's embarrassing!" Nagisa pleaded with a failed attempt to struggle out of the woman's grasps.

"Calm down," she hushed. "I promise I'll be gentle. I know this is your first time." She cupped her womanhood gently.

"Ah!"

"My, my..." Shizuma purred against her ear. "So wet..." Licking her neck softly, she began to rub the her strawberry's pussy with her fingers stroking between the silken folds of moist flesh. Nagisa moaned uncontrollably as Shizuma sent her to unclaimed heights of desire and anxiety of the unknown.

"Shizuma-sama!" she groaned. "It feels... Ah!"

"You're so cute," the older girl adored her moans of desire and passion.

"I love you!" Shizuma's heart stopped in the moment of Nagisa's keening voice of pleasurable confession. She couldn't get enough of her so she flung her over on her back, pulling the nightgown off of her. The silver haired woman attacked her lips with hunger, growling in the process. Tongues struggled against each other in exploration, hands clung onto flesh and fabric with fervor and desperation.

Nagisa moaned as Shizuma took one of her nipples in her mouth sucking gently like a newborn while kneading her other small breast. A thick scent filled the air that clouded Shizuma's mind into a mindless traces of raw sexuality. Nagisa's arousal enveloped the entire room with sweet honey musk.

Shizuma licked her way back up to her mouth and planted a sweet kiss of adoration on her new lover's mouth. She let her breast occupied hand left the small orb to roam more south bound as she distracted her with open mouthed kisses.

When those long, beautiful fingers sneaked their way in between her outer lips of her womanhood, Nagisa's body jerked slightly in surprise. The sensations that those fingers gave her was almost too much for her to bare as jolts of electrical waves stimulated pluses of pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Shizuma-sama!" She yelled in almost of a whinny manner as if she was begging for something. Shizuma decided to slide her middle finger gently in her incredibly tight and wet entrance, pumping it slowly against her flowing juices. Nagisa grunted in discomfort at the invasion.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuma asked.

"A little," she replied with somewhat distress. Shizuma pulled her hand away from her core and slid down lower and lifted Nagisa's legs up and spread them apart, holding them up by her thighs so she could get a much closer look.

"W-What are you doing?" Nagisa felt mortified as she looked at her privates with such exposed.

"You're beautiful, Nagisa," Shizuma answered. "You look so tasty..." She kissed each outer lips of her pussy then slowly dragged her tongue from her entrance up to her clitoris. Nagisa moaned on how incredible this felt, her whole body burned with fire. She started screaming out when her lover flicked her clit with her soft, loving tongue over and over again. Nagisa couldn't decide if this was horrible torture or sweet rapture of paradise.

_I do it every time_

_You're killing me now_

_I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

Nagisa's moans got much loader and more desperate as Shizuma devoured her core in a full on attack of her mouth on her. Digging her tongue in her entrance, sucking on her clitoris harshly, and finally attacking her with a finger thrusting roughly inside. The strawberry's pot boiled over into dangerous grounds. One final scream, her body convulsed as ripples of ecstasy released with her first climax.

"Ugh..." Nagisa's body collapsed entirely on the bed when Shizuma let her legs down. The two of them snuggled together in the darkness, underneath the blankets. Nagisa nuzzled her neck happily and sighed. Shizuma smiled and pet her strawberry hair, giving her forehead a kiss.

Shizuma found it amazing on how quickly she fell in love with such a girl. Her heart pounded in excitement while her lover nuzzled more against her.

"Shizuma-sama..." she mumbled in sleepiness. "I love you..."

"I love you..." she replied with a stroke of her hair. "My Little Red Riding Hood..."

_Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

…...

It didn't take long for Nagisa to fall completely asleep in her arms. Shizuma sighed as she reluctantly let her go so she would crawl out of the bed. She easily maneuvered through the darkness to her wardrobe cabinet. She quickly pulled her nightgown off and changed into a tunic and slacks. A distant howling rang from outside in her ears that caught her immediate attention.

"Shit," she hissed quietly before running out of the bedroom, grabbing a pair of boots by the door she rushed to put them on her bare feet and ran out the door.

**AN: So this is my first yuri fic... I'm not sure if I should continue but I know I have a great story in mind for this one. It really all depends on how my readers like it. So please review and tell me your opinion. If you catch and grammar errors or spelling error please point them out so I can fix them. Oh the lyrics I've been quoting is Neon Trees – Animal. A very addicting song that inspired this story. **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuma ran through the thicket of the trees in the woods as fast as her legs could muster until she came to a small meadow that was drenched in the moonlight. Lightly panting, she approached a woman with short blue hair, pointed ears and a beautiful wispy tail that matched her hair color. Her glowing eyes were a hazel green.

"Miyuki-chan," Shizuma panted. "What's going on?" She pulled a hair tie off her wrist to tie up her long silver hair, in doing this her fuzzy pointed ears were revealed to lingering eyes.

"It seems that the village girls just don't know how to keep out of the forest at night like they are supposed to," Miyuki announced. "The Spica clan is already on the move... but something doesn't feel right... It seems that she's looking for someone so there must be two girls out there. Shizuma, I-"

Miyuki stopped abruptly as she eyed her fellow werewolf.

"You smell like a human..."

"Oh?" Shizuma casually sniffed her own arm. "Ah, it's the delivery girl. She's staying at my cottage until morning since it got too dark."

"Just what were you doing with her?" Miyuki asked. "I know you like to tease the girls but... you smell more aroused this time."

"Miyuki!"

"Just don't screw things up..." she said. "We don't need another mishap from that time."

"I won't," Shizuma said confidently.

_Nagisa-chan! _

Both pairs of fuzzy ears twitched at the echo calling in the forest. Shizuma snapped her head in its origin.

"Wait!" Shizuma hushed.

_'Nagisa-chan!_' It echoed louder this time.

"Nagisa is my delivery girl..." Shizuma noted. "She must be her friend. I have to stop Spica before they reach her!" She turned on her hunches and bolted back into the woods towards the girl's cries.

"Shizuma!" Miyuki called out but was ignored. She cursed under her breath before following after her.

…...

Tamao grunted as she tore away the twigs and leaves that attacked the strands of her blue hair. A tree branch snagged her dress skirt and ripped the fabric.

"What is with this place?" she complained. "Nagisa should have been back this morning. I'm so worried about her." She took a deep breath.

"NAGISA-CHAAAAAAN!"

Tamao paused to hear any response back but she heard nothing but the sounds of the forest. A twig snapped in the distance.

She turned and found two glowing orbs in the darkness. Then they moved toward her. A large four legged creature stepped into the moonlight. Its dark blue fur glittered but despite the beauty, Tamao can only fixate on those golden brown eyes that pierced through her very soul.

The wolf's rumble turned into a threatening growl as it stalked more closer towards her. Scared to death, Tamao backed away slowly until she fell back into the ground. The wolf stepped over her and put its face right up to hers, teeth flashing and drool dripping down on the girl's frightened face.

A light preppy bark stopped the wolf from going any further. It turned its head to the a silver wolf, the blue wolf stepped away from the girl. Tamao took the opportunity to get up on her feet and run away.

The two wolves immediately transformed to their humanoid forms. Shizuma glared and folded her arms at the tall woman with brown eyes and cropped navy blue hair.

"I thought I told you not to lead an attack without my approval, Kaname," she said.

"You were late," she shot back. "Our numbers are few, Etoile-sama. I was just doing what is good for our kind."

"That girl isn't ready to be turned," Shizuma proclaimed.

"What about Nagisa?" Kaname asked. Shizuma's eyes widened slightly at her name.

"I'm surprised that she didn't recognize your monstrous nature during your little tumble between the sheets," she chuckled but Shizuma's aura burned with anger.

"Little Red Riding Hood," Kaname sang. "You're in love with her because she reminds you of-"

"Shut up!" Shizuma snapped. "Don't you dare say her name out of such disrespect! No one could replace her! Don't talk like you know anything about it!"

"Oh," Kaname shrugged. "I didn't know you were still mourning. It's been about two hundred years. My apologies."

Shizuma's tail twitched in annoyance.

"I'll take care of the girl," she sighed.

"Which one?" Kaname asked.

"Both of them."

…...

Tamao stopped next to a big tree to catch her breath. Great, now she was lost. She groaned and sat herself at the base of the tree.

"Nagisa-chan..." she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"What's your name?"

Tamao looked up at her savior. Her beautiful silver hair flowed down over her ears and shoulders as she gazed into her eyes with glowing green pupils.

"Tamao..."

"I'm Etoile," Shizuma announced as she helped the young girl to her feet. "It's dangerous out here... you are looking for Nagisa, am I right?"

"Yes!" she said. "She didn't return when she was supposed to."

"Don't worry," Shizuma soothed. "She's still at my cottage. I was going to send her home in the morning. Why don't I take you to her?"

"Really?" Tamao's face lit up with joy.

…...

Nagisa stretched and yawned as she woke up with the morning light flowing through the window. Shizuma cuddled closer to her while murmuring something in her light slumber. Nagisa smiled at her but then realized something strange. A small arm snaked around Shizuma's abdomen from behind.

"Wahh!" Nagisa jumped backwards and fell right on the hard wooded floor, taking the blanket with her. Shizuma sat up in surprise and leaned over the edge of the bed.

"Nagisa?" she called. "Are you ok?"

"Wha-wha-wh..." the girl stuttered. Tamao emerged from behind Shizuma, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nagisa-chan!" Tamao leaped out of the queen size bed to tackle her friend down in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you that I went looking for you. Etoile-sama found me when I got lost and brought me to you! I'm so happy you're alive!"

Shizuma forced her face to stay static when jealousy washed over her body like a deadly plague as she stared at Tamao. The blue haired woman released the strawberry with a moment of an awkward aura.

"When did you start sleeping naked?" Tamao asked.

"Ah!" Nagisa covered herself with the blanket as her face heated up in embarrassment. Shizuma smirked.

"I'll make you two some breakfast while you get ready to go," the silver haired woman announced while crawling out of the bed to her wardrobe to pick out a dress for the day. She grabbed a light yellow sun dress since it would be warm today.

"Sh-Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa shouted. Tamao covered her eyes and Nagisa only stared with a red face at the nude woman in the room with her night gown on the floor.

"Sorry," Shizuma giggled. "This is my house... I'm used to changing here." She pulled the dress over her form and quickly stepped into a pair of panties. "We are all girls here so there is nothing to be shy about Nagisa-chan."

Shizuma winked at her and exited the room and into the kitchen across the living room. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail with her perfect human ears revealed as she walked over to the woven basket that sat on the counter. She pulled out a large clothed package from it and untied the string to reveal the item that Nagisa delivered.

_A Case of Lycanthropy _

_The American Journal of Psychiatry Vol. 134, No. 10. October 1977 _

She fingered the manuscript with care and decided to quickly skim through a few pages. Her eyes read a random paragraph.

_**Case Report**_

_**A 49-year-old married woman presented on an urgent basis for psychiatric evaluation because of delusions of being a wolf and "feeling like an animal with claws."She suffered from extreme apprehension and felt that she was no longer in control of her own fate:she said, "A voice was coming out of me."Throughout her 20-year marriage she experienced compulsive urges towards bestiality, lesbianism, and adultery.**_

Shizuma snorted at the reading. She then tossed the manuscript in a trash bin. She pulled out the next clothed item and unwrapped a thick book.

_Brother's Grim Collection of Fairy Tales_

She smiled and placed it on a side table next to a chair. She sighed and thought, 'It's amazing on how the story got so popular over time...Its a shame that very few people will know the truth about it.' She opened the fridge and started to pull out the morning breakfast's ingredients.

…...

Nagisa and Tamao stood on the front porch of the cottage, giving the Etoile a bow of respect and thanks. Shizuma smiled gently and lightly bowed her head back in reverence, her eyes fell immediately on Nagisa who was avoiding eye contact with blushing cheeks that almost matched the red cloak that dressed her shoulders.

"Farewell," Shizuma said with regret. The two young girls turned and started their journey back to the village. "Oh, wait... Nagisa!"

The strawberry turned around as her name was called.

"I forgot to give you something."

"Wait here, Tamao-chan," Nagisa requested as she handed her friend her delivery basket. "I'll be right back." She trotted up to the door and followed Shizuma back in the cottage. Shizuma led her to the kitchen and picked up a small envelope off the counter. Before handing Nagisa the envelope, she pressed her up against the counter with their bodies meshing against each other. Nagisa's face heated up with a heavy blush as Shizuma slid a hand underneath her dress and cupped her sex a bit harshly. Shizuma licked her lips elegantly before descending her mouth down on the girl's ear.

_Hush hush the world is quiet_

_Hush hush we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

"Don't let anyone but me touch you like this," the silver beauty whispered. "If they do, I'll rip them to pieces." Nagisa didn't hesitate to nod. Shizuma planted a small kiss on her lips as she placed the envelope in her hand and then released her.

"When will I see you again?" Nagisa asked.

"Autumn," Shizuma replied. "I'll be in the village on Hallow's Eve." Nagisa nodded and ran out the door in a hurry to catch up with Tamao. Shizuma closed the door slowly and even when it clicked closed she kept a hand on the warm wood. Before rescuing Tamao from the forest, she had a conversation with Miyuki that kept eating away at her thoughts.

"_You can't be with her," Miyuki said. "You can't be with her and not hurt her. She has friends and family at the village. She'll be hunted down just like you were at her age. She'll lose everything that is important to her if you continue this."_

"_Is this the same thing that you told Kaori?" Shizuma asked with a painful look in her eyes._

"_Yes," the blue haired werewolf said. "But as you know, she didn't listen to me. And here you are, locked up in the cottage everyday. The very place that haunted you as a child still haunts you today, Shizuma. Is this what you want for Nagisa?"_

"_It's different this time..." Shizuma said._

"_Do you really think you are ready to move on from Kaori?" Miyuki asked. "Is Nagisa the answer to fill the void in your heart?"_

"_I... I don't know..."_

"_Does she know that you are a lycan?"_

"_No..."_

"_When do you plan on telling her?"_

"_I... I don't want to scare her..."_

"_She needs to know... she needs to know what she's getting herself into before she accepts. You can't force it on her like it was on you. You were an exception, you had to be changed or your life would have been lost."_

"_I'll tell her... when the time is right," Shizuma announced with her hands forming fists._

Shizuma's shoulders started shaking. She broke out into a furious fit that the conversation erupted. She picked up a lamp and threw it into a wall. It shattered in little shards that spilled on the floor. Shizuma panted then suddenly broke out into sobs, holding her face in her hands.

"Kaori!" Shizuma cried into her hands within the confines of her cottage, her prison.

_Oh oh I want some more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

…...

Nagisa's walking halted abruptly.

"Nagisa-chan?" Tamao called. "Are you ok?"

"Hai," Nagisa replied and rejoined her friend on the journey back home.

'What is this feeling?' Nagisa thought to herself as she place a hand over her chest. 'My heart aches...'

…...

**AN: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one but I wanted to end it at this point. Please review they make me write! Oh, And for some fun! If you would like to see the picture that ultimately gave me this idea then feel free to go to **moe . imbouto .org/post/show/8513/animal_ears-big_bad_wolf-cleavage-little_red_ridin **Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn's Storm

Nagisa yawned a high pitch of boredom as she hunched over her studies at her desk in the classroom. Tamao, who sat next to her in the back of the room, smiled at her sleepy friend before returning back to her book of poetry.

Nagisa turned her head to the window for refuge against the mono toned voice of her instructor. She smiled gently at the warm colors of the leaves of the trees. She didn't particularly liked the colder season, but the beautiful colors and the delicious food always ruled over the windy, cold weather any day. Her mind began to wander to the Etoile of the Astrea Hill Village. Her light pink lips, beautiful silver hair, the dangerous curves of her body made Nagisa blush just thinking about her.

_"When will I see you again?" Nagisa asked._

_"Autumn," Shizuma replied. "I'll be in the village on Hallow's Eve."_

She sighed in her walk down memory lane in hope that Hallow's Eve would come quickly and then never end. 'I wonder if Shizuma-sama is going to come in costume...' she pondered. 'Hmm, what should I dress as? Maybe a cat.'

"Nagisa," the teacher called out.

"Hai!" Nagisa jumped up from her seat.

"Can you answer the question?" she asked.

Nagisa's face blushed as she looked down at her feet. "No..."

"Perhaps you should pay attention in my class rather than watch the birds," her instructor suggested followed by a few giggles from the other girls in the class.

"I'm sorry..." Nagisa apologized.

"Page 34."

"Hai, Sensei..."

…...

After school, Nagisa dug through her closet and pulled out a large, lightly dusty box.

"What are you doing, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked as she watched her scrimmaged through the box.

"I have to hang up my mother's cloak," she answered. "I could use it more in the windy weather. Ah!" She pulled out the beautiful red cloak and hung it on a hook. Tamao watched an item fall out of the folds of the fabric.

"Nagisa-chan, you dropped something," Tamao pointed out and picked up the white envelope on the floor.

"Oh!" Nagisa yelped. "Shizuma-sama gave me that! I haven't even opened it... I must of accidentally folded it up with the cloak when I was putting it away."

"Shizuma-sama?" Tamao asked. "Who? Oh! You mean Etoile-sama? I didn't know you were such close friends already." Nagisa took the envelope and opened it with curious, eager eyes.

"Eeeehhh?" She held up a card and squinted at it. "It's all in French!" Nagisa groaned... Why did it have to be French? She was horrible at French.

"Let's me see it," Tamao took the card and looked it over. "La Madeleine... This is a voucher for the La Madeleine Country French Cafe! One free whole cake of your choice!"

"Cake?" Nagisa's face lit up immediately... she loved cake. She grabbed Tamao's hand and dragged her out the door. "Let's go!" she shouted with excitement. Just as quickly, Nagisa and Tamao was stopped in their tracks when they barely ran into a tall woman with light blue hair in the hall way.

"Ah, Suzumi-san and Aoi-san" she rang. "Just what kind of mischief are you two getting into now?"

"Rokujo-sama!" Tamao straightened her poster and then bowed with respect.

"We are going to a french cafe for cake!" Nagisa jumped in excitement. "I found the coupon that Shizuma-sama gave me!" Miyuki's smiling eyes changed immediately at the mention of Shizuma's name to a slight shock.

"You mean the Etoile?" She asked with folded arms. "I thought that I was the only one on a first name basis with her."

"Ah!" Nagisa presented a full on blush which triggered a more surprised reaction from the student body president. Miyuki violently grabbed Nagisa's shoulders.

"Nagisa?" she asked. "Are you Nagisa the delivery girl from just this late spring?"

"Huh?" Nagisa blinked in surprise at her reaction but nodded to confirm her identity. Miyuki then grabbed her hand and begin to practically drag her down the hallway to the main corridor.

"I need you to come with me!" Miyuki said. "I apologize for my rudeness but Shizuma-chan needs you for something. How stupid of me... I only remembered your last name."

"Shizuma...chan?" Nagisa questioned.

"Nagisa-chan!" Tamao called out as she tried to follow them.

"Gomen, Tamao-chan!" Nagisa called after her. "I'll be back later! Rokujo-sama has urgent business with me!" Tamao stopped at the top of the stairs as Nagisa and Miyuki disappeared out the door. 'Just what is going on?' she pondered. 'I hope she's not in trouble for anything...'

Miyuki led Nagisa to the outside back of the grand library then handed her a piece of folded paper. Nagisa was panting a little from the run but opened the paper and realized it was in some kind of gibberish writing.

"What's this?" Nagisa asked while slightly out of breathe, on the other hand Miyuki seemed to be breathing normally.

"Shizuma-chan needs you to get something from the archive section of the library," Miyuki explained. "Since the archive is forbidden to students, this password will allow you excess. Now, there is a section in the archive with cabinets. You need look through them and find a braclet with a small vile as a pendant. It's silver with fancy etching on it. If you happen to meet anyone in there, just say, 'Nyan'."

"Nyan?" the strawberry echoed.

"Yes, 'nyan', " Miyuki confirmed. 'And nothing else. Don't say anything else or they will know you are trespassing and you could get in lots of trouble." Nagisa stared at the paper with worry.

"Why can't you get it, Rokujo-sama?" she asked. "I'm sure they won't have a problem with you being there."

"I won't be able to use the password, "she said. "It is something that Shizuma-chan put together just for you only. Once, you have the bracelet you need to run back to Hanazono Cottage as fast as you can. Don't worry about wolves, as long as you have that bracelet with you you will be protected."

"Ok," Nagisa confirmed her mission.

"Hurry now," Miyuki stepped up to the back door of the library and opened it with a key. "It's getting dark." Nagisa clutched the paper in her fist as she gathered up some courage to step into the darkness of the building. Miyuki closed the door behind her, making Nagisa's pink pupils dilate to adjust with the dimmed glowing lamps. The air smelled like dust and paper with a quite dense humidity to preserve the books. Nagisa listened to her own light steps as her grazed her fingertips across the walls of the old building.

This place is a lot bigger than she remembered from last time she visited. Perhaps because she didn't remember where the staircase to the archives was for no one is usually allowed down there. After some time, Nagisa's fingers tapped against some metal bars. She turned and found a stairway that was blocked off by a metal gate with a plate labeled, 'Archive', sodded on the bars. She realized that the gate was chained up with a thick key lock.

'How is a password supposed to open this lock?' she questioned. 'It's not even a combination lock...'

_Verschieben Sie mich auf eine Katze,_

_So kann ich mich einschleichen die Dunkelheit. _

She sounded out the words as best as she could from the paper. As she as done reading it out loud, Nagisa suddenly felt very strange. Her surroundings became much larger and she was low to the floor, she seemed confused as she crawled out of some folds of fabric. She turned around and saw that the fabric was her school uniform! She panicked and lifted up her hand to examine her condition. Her hand wasn't a hand at all! It was a paw with little claws! She was covered in fur!

"Ah!" She ran up to the a wall and looked at the cat silhouette shaped on the wall. "I'm a cat!" Her tail twitched.

"How could this be?" She cocked her head at her shadow as it mimicked her movements perfectly. "A magic spell?" She trotted up to the archive gate and noticed how easily she slipped through the bars.

'So that's it...' she thought. 'This is weird...' She carefully hopped down the steps one by one so she wouldn't trip until she finally made it down to the section. She carefully explored the area. It looked just like any library section but with more interesting stuff. Nagisa found that a lot of the books were in different languages home to Europe. German, French, English, Romanian and Dutch were all included. She froze instantly when she rounded a corner staring at a young girl sitting on a stool, clutching a teddy bear.

"Percival," she softly called. "Is that pink kitty your friend?" Nagisa didn't think she was a threat, she looked like she was eight years old with blue eyes and long blond hair.

"Nyan..." Nagisa meowed perfectly and continued on to the next row of bookshelves. She admitted to herself that being a cat was kind of fun. She could see more easily in the dim lighting that she ever could as a human and being cute and fluffy has its bonuses when infiltrating a forbidden section of the library. Then she wondered why a student was in the archive section. She was too young to be a librarian.

"I hope Shizuma-sama can change me back into a human..." she sighed to herself.

"What?" a woman asked.

"I didn't say anything," the other answered.

"Hmm, that's weird," she speculated. "I swore I just heard Shizuma's name."

"I didn't hear it," a third girl said.

The little kitty carefully peeked around a bookshelf to inspect the situation. Three young ladies all sat at a table with large old books stacked all over it along with some suspicious trinkets. Glass bottles filled with questionable contents, stones, feathers, jewels and other nicknacks spread out all over the place.

Nagisa looked over the older lady and found her incredibly familiar looking. Long black hair and red eyes, she was glued to the pages of an old leather bonded book. The other two were younger, about her own age. Both had brown eyes, one with light brown hair in pig tails, the other with light green strands in two buns and glasses. The two seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Hmm..." the older girl growled in slight frustration. "We've been studying these books for ages now... how is it that we can't find anything on the Perfect Circle?"

"Maybe it is just a myth," the green haired girl chirped.

"It seems that we need to go back further," the brunette hummed as her finger poked at a candle's flam in the center of the table. She manipulated the flame to twist and dance to her pleasure. Nagisa watched the fire magic for a moment before taking note of the glass cabinets against the wall behind the trio.

'That's probably where the bracelet is,' she thought and carefully advanced forward, trying to act casual and catlike. She stopped in the middle of the area and looked at them with big eyes.

"Nyan!" she cried to get their attention.

"How cute!" the green hair girl got up and approached the little pink fur ball.

"Remon-chan!" the brown haired girl called. "You don't know where that cat came from!"

"But, Kizuna-chan, it's adorable!" Remon whined as she picked Nagisa up carefully and cuddled her. Nagisa mewed and purred as she was cuddled and petted. This sensation was very strange but it felt exceptionally amazing when Remon scratched behind her ears. Nagisa found herself purring in the girl's arms until she was placed atop of the table. She eyeballed the glass cabinets of which one of them was open, but from her distance she didn't see any jewelry. She roamed about the table and leaned into Kizuna's petting hang upon her back.

"See?" Remon grinned. "She's just fine." Nagisa spotted the bracelet on the table by a wine glass and started to playfully paw at it. Remon picked the silver bracelet up and dangled it for Nagisa to paw more crazily at. The young her giggled at her playfulness then took the bracelet and slipped it over Nagisa's little head which served very well as a makeshift collar for the little kitten.

"A transformation spell, huh?" the dark haired woman pointed out. Nagisa stared back into those prying, beautiful red eyes of hers as she smirked while resting her chin on her hand.

"Chikaru-sama?" Kizuna made her curiosity of that comment known.

"Our little visitor here has quite a strong spell cast on her," Chikaru noted while making Nagisa's eyes roll back into her head with a little scratch under her furry, soft chin. "Let's see if we can help her." Chikaru stood up and went over to a nearby bookshelf and ran a finger along to skim the books.

"Hmm," she hummed. "That strong of a spell is probably German... they are quite known for animal morphing. Hanazono... Hanazono...Ah!" She plucked a small black book from the shelf and returned to her seat. "The magic journal of Shizuma Hanazono!" she sang.

"You mean the Etoile?" Remon asked while cradling a squirming Nagisa. She was trying her best to escape now that she had the bracelet but these girls are going to try and turn her back into a human! She mustn't let her identity be known or she could get in trouble just as Miyuki said. She huffed and puffed but with no avail. She stopped at the mention of Shizuma.

"That's right!" Chikaru giggled. "Shizuma is a very interesting person. Her main specialty was German spells while she went to Miator. Most of the spells we know are in French and English, but this girl was amazing at German and Romanian ancient spells, stuff that wasn't seen in years and that was very powerful." She fingered at the pages in search of any information regarding to transformation spells.

"She sure has a lot of deception spells here..." she mentioned. "I haven't seen her use any of them though..."

"Your knowledge of magic still amazed me, Chikaru-sama," Remon awed.

"We, I'm a first class witch!" Chikaru boasted with a smile. "If it wasn't for Shizuma, I would probably be the best at magic in Astrea Hill."

"You're still the best of Le Rim," Kizuna said.

"Ah!" Chikaru's eyes lighted up. "Here we go! How to reverse a feline transformation spell." Chikaru's eyes widened in surprise as she read the first line.

"February 4, 1758?" Chikaru yelped as she looked as some other pages. "This whole book is over a hundred and fifty years old? This is impossible... She's still alive, not to mention she's still seventeen years old."

"Maybe she uses a life restoration spell?" Kizuna suggested but Chikaru shook her head.

"No, witches can only prolong their life about a hundred and twenty years and will still age physically," she doubted. "This doesn't make any sense..." She flipped back to the transformation page and began to read the writing out loud.

"_Feline Reversal Transformation,_

"_The feline transformation was a success, I've turned myself into a lovely little cat so I may venture out unseen and experience different sensations cats take upon their pleasures. The night was my mother and the day was my nap. Unfortunately reversing this spell has proven quite difficult since German animal morphing is the strongest of all other spell origins. I've dug up an ancient inscription that could give me back my human form, but it failed in completion. Because of the lack of completion, my feline characteristics were still lingering which was proven too sensational for the human form and caused extreme desire for sexual satisfaction. Having no other outlet against this yearning, I found that the reversal became complete upon pleasurable gratification. The reversal spell lyrics is as follows:"_

Chikaru paused abruptly, "And that's it... the end of the page is torn off..." She sighed and placed the book on the table. "How perfect... I'm sorry little kitty," she sighed and petted Nagisa. "It seems like we can't help you." As soon as Remon placed Nagisa back on the table she bolted as fast as she could off the table and rounded a corner to her escape.

"Hey!" Chikaru stood up. "Remon, she still has the blood charm!"

"Crap!" Remon stumbled out of her chair and started to chase after the little pink cat with Kizuna and Chikaru close behind.

"Spread out! Don't let her escape!" Chikaru responded.

Nagisa made it to the top of the stairs to the main library and squeezed back through the gate. Her clothes were gone along with the spell inscription Miyuki gave her and the cake coupon from Shizuma. She sure hoped that Miyuki picked them up for her...

"Here kitty, kitty kitty!" echoed from the archive section. Nagisa ran up to the back door, which was closed, she had no way of opening it herself with the doorknob so high up and not to mention she didn't have thumbs. She then ran across the building to the front door, which was also closed. She turned and looked back at a young girl that was sitting at the front desk. She had short blue hair and was very delicate looking.

"Ano... Can you open this door for me, please?" Nagisa asked. The girl got up and walked to the door she paused as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"D-d-did you just talk?" the girl asked. Nagisa's eyes widened.

'Holy crap! I did just talk didn't I? I'm not supposed to talk I'm a cat!' she thought in her head.

"Nyan!" She said and scratched at the door. The girl kindly opened the door for the little cat and closed it when she ran outside into the night's darkness.

"Must have been my imagination..." the girl said to herself as she returned to her desk job to organize some book categories.

Nagisa ran as fast as she could down the path that lead down the forest. As a cat, her legs carried a great amount of speed that no human could catch up with but soon found out that her stamina wasn't as high. She felt worn out about halfway to the cottage of the woman that she adored so much that her sprinting fell into a brisk walk. It was windy and cold but the cold didn't seem to bother her as much because of her thick pink fur. Then came a crack of thunder and lighting which startled the little kitten making her jump in a bush for shelter. Another roll of thunder came along as Nagisa stared wide eyes at her surroundings for any danger.

"Ah," she slightly relaxed. "Just thunder... man that came out of no where..." She crawled out of the bush and trotted along the path with her shine little collar of a bracelet charmingly dangling from her neck. Nagisa felt a thick drop of water smacked the top of her head, then another, and then more all over. It started to down pour.

"Great..." Nagisa sighed as it rained. "Just my luck..." Soon, the rain drenched her fur which made her cold and helpless against the chilly wind. Not wanting to bare any of this longer she picked up her pace and ran at full speed towards Hanazono Cottage.

Her journey wasn't long thanks to her speed, she found herself hoping up on the wooden porch of the charming cottage. She shook some excess water from her fur and cutely shook each leg to knock off any remaining drops. She found that the front window was cracked so she hopped up on the porch swing and into the house.

"Shizuma-sama!" she called but received no answer. "Hmm, maybe she's out running errands or something." She propped her butt right on the wooden floor, lifted a paw and began licking it out of instinct as an attempt to restore her fur to it's original fluffy state but she stopped herself in mid-lick.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Man this whole cat thing is getting to me..." She yawned and crawled up on a cushy chair in the living room, circled then laid down for a small cat nap until Shizuma came back.

…...

Nagisa felt a soft hand graze the top of her head as she slept. She then felt herself being lifted and held up. She yawned widely and opened her eyes to meet with those familiar green pupils that smiled at her.

"Such a sleepy kitty," Shizuma smiled. "How cute."

"Shizuma-sama..." Nagisa yawned again and took a look around the living room that was lit up with the sun's morning beams. Shizuma gentle slipped the bracelet off of her neck and placed it on the side table next to the chair.

"You are such a dirty kitty," Shizuma pointed out. "Did you get caught in the rainstorm last night?"

"Yes..." Nagisa took a look at her paws. Shizuma was right. She was covered in dried mud from outside. Then she realized that there were muddy paw prints all over the floor and the chair she was napping on. "I'm sorry... I wasn't paying attention..." She stifled another yawn.

"Let's give you a bath," Shizuma said and carried the little kitten with her to her master bathroom.

…...

**AN: Muhahahaha this part was quite entertaining but the fun is just about to begin. Will Nagisa return to her human form? Or will she forever have to be Shizuma's little pet kitty? Or is it both? Read and Review for an update soon! Review review review. I write for reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

A knock rang on the door causing Tamao to answer it. Miyuki stood at the doorway with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ohayo, Suzumi-san," she greeted. "I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. Nagisa and I had urgent business to take care of for Etoile-sama."

"I understand," Tamao smiled back at the student president. "I just seem to worry about her more and more these days... Ever since she met Etoile-sama she's been quite... distracted."

"Ah," Miyuki looked about the small room. "May I come in?"

"Please do," Tamao invited her and closed the door gently behind her upperclassmen.

"I know Etoile-sama would be rather upset with me if I tell you what exactly is going on," Miyuki said as she sat herself on Nagisa's bed. "But I need to make sure that Nagisa is protected to the fullest. As her roommate and best friend, I feel like you are entitled to help her through something that will change her life rather violently."

Tamao sat down on her bed across from Miyuki. "Is it serious?" she asked.

"Very..." she confirmed. "I understand that you are quite a literature expert? You love to read and write." Tamao blushed lightly as her interests were so intimately known by the student council president but nodded a 'yes' in reply.

"Tell me, Tamao-chan," Miyuki charmed her first name with a devious smile. "Do you believe in fairy tales?"

…...

"Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa whined as the silver haired beauty worked the lather of suds into her pink fur. Shizuma was naked in all her glory, sitting on her bath stool while bathing the little kitten in her lap.

"Stop fussing," Shizuma scolded gently like a mother. "I have to get all the dirt out." Nagisa sighed and did as she was told. As she was being bathed, she kept thinking about on how little she knows about Shizuma.

"Shizuma-sama?"

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"How old are you?"

Shizuma stopped lathering for a moment to compute her question but then answered it with one instead.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Well," Nagisa pondered for a second. "You look about seventeen years old... but the magic book that you wrote was dated a very long time ago..."

"Magic book?" Shizuma questioned.

"Chikaru-sama was trying to turn me back to a human with a book you wrote," she explained. "Luckily the page was torn so she couldn't. That's when I escaped with the bracelet. And what is so special about that bracelet anyways? Chikaru-sama said it was a blood charm?"

Shizuma sighed, "I'm three hundred and forty-eight years old..."

"What?" Nagisa pounced out of her lap. "How is that possible!"

"I will tell you if you let me finish cleaning you," she smiled as she caught her little kitty. "Hold your breath." She poured a small pale of water over Nagisa to rinse off the suds from her fur. She then picked her up and carried her to the large iron cast tub that was filled with warm water. She got in the bath and placed Nagisa on top of her breasts so they would soak together.

"I know it's confusing..." Shizuma said. "But I want you to listen to all that I have to say before you ask any questions." Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"Remember when I told you the story of Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Yes."

"That was my nickname as a child because I wore that red cloak everywhere I went. After my parents died I had to live with my grandmother, who I hated. The whole story I told you is true. I fell in love with a werewolf named Kaori. She wasn't just any werewolf, though. In fact she was the alpha female of the clan that rules most of this region. The suitor that wanted to marry me tried to take my life. Kaori found me and did something that's called _Wolf's Cry_, it's a werewolf's bite that will revive the dead with lycanthropy at the cost of the werewolf's life. By the time I woke up, I was one of the wolves and Kaori was gone..."

Nagisa saw the pain in Shizuma's eyes as she spoke of Kaori, but something didn't sound right. "You don't look like a werewolf..." she said.

Shizuma laughed, "Not everything in story books is true, Nagisa. I look more of a werewolf at night and a human at day."

"Can you change me back now?" the kitty asked.

"Oh, alright," Shizuma said. "You sure are cute like this though..."

"_danke Muttererde, die ich zu meinem Geburtsrecht zurückbringe" _she spoke in perfect German and tapped a fingertip on Nagisa's head.

POOF!

Nagisa laid naked across Shizuma's silky body in the water. The older woman wrapped her arms around the younger in a delicate embrace. Nasiga blushed as Shizuma stared at her with that petrifying gaze of hers.

"Nagisa... I don't want to put any strain on you..." Shizuma said with a worried look on her face. "If you aren't comfortable with anything I do you are free to say no. I don't want to make you feel that because I am your employer that you have to do everything I tell you."

"I know, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa sighed. "You are just very convincing... It's hard to say no to you, because... because... I... like you very much..." Nagisa watched the Shizuma's face beam with happiness.

"If I didn't hear you correctly, I could have sworn you confessed your love for me the night I molested you," Shizuma chuckled as Nagisa turned away her blushing face.

"Well, I mean I think it's love..." she explain. "My mother told me what love felt like and it certainly meets close. I blush when you look at me, my heart beats so fast I feel like it might explode, butterflies in my stomach, I think about you all the time worrying about you being lonely here... So yes, I do think I love you."

"Nagisa," Shizuma tilted Nagisa's face towards her. The strawberry noticed the pink tint on the silver beauty's cheeks, she never knew that the Etoile could blush. "I'm so flustered and messed up when it comes to you," she said. "You make me so excited and happy that I have to refrain from touching you all the time. I'm scared for you, for myself if anything ever happened to you I would die inside all over again. I feel guilty for falling for you because of Kaori, but I know she would want me to be happy with you and not spend the rest of my cursed life in my grandmother's cottage. I love you, I knew it from the moment my wolverine eyes gazed your angelic sleeping face for the first time."

"Shizuma..." Nagisa surprised both herself and Shizuma by meshing her mouth against hers. Shizuma moaned while tightening her embrace around the young girl as their kiss deepened.

_Knock knock knock!_

Shizuma broke the kiss as the pounding on the front door interrupted them. She shifted so that Nagisa was under her and climbed out of the water.

"I'll be right back," she assured while wrapping a towel around herself. "Don't go anywhere." She left the bathroom and navigated to the front door.

"Shizuma-sama!" Kaname panted as if she was running for miles when Shizuma opened the door. The blue haired woman was dressed in a Spica uniform.

"What is it?" Shizuma asked.

"Goshujin-sama!" She panted. "He just sent word that he is arriving on Hallow's Eve this year and wants you to deliver the turn out of new recruits by midnight that night to the manor for the authority rituals."

Shizuma's eyes widened in surprise her face stoned in anger and asked, "How many did Spica turn this year?"

"I've turned one just last month," Kaname announced. "Amane-san still refuses to participate in the turnings."

"I see..." Shizuma suddenly displayed a very pissed off look. "I'll speak with her tonight, as far as Miator, we haven't been able to find a suitable recruit that is ready for it."

"Actually, Miyuki-sama just informed me that she had one in mind and that you have a girl to turn as well," Kaname mentioned.

"I'm still determining if she is ready or not..." she stalled.

"Either way, I don't want my recruit to participate in the rituals," Kaname held her head in distress. "She's my girlfriend... I don't think I can even bare to imagine-"

"I'll take responsibility for her absence," Shizuma said with pity. Kaname looked up at her with a shocked look.

"But.. Shizuma that's too much..." Kaname choked. "You protect Miyuki-sama every time... I'll take responsibility."

"You don't have the authority to do so, you know that Kaname," Shizuma folded her arms. "Goshujin-sama won't accept it from you."

"Thank you, Shizuma-sama!" Kaname bowed in respect with a pained expression. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you!"

"So what's her name?" Shizuma asked with a light smile. "Your girlfriend..."

"Momomi Kiyashiki..." she replied.

"May your love last for centuries to come," Shizuma smiled and bowed her head. "I'll see you tonight." Kaname gave her another bow before the door closed. Shizuma sighed as she walked back to the bathroom. As soon as she entered, Nagisa sat up in tub.

"Is everything alright?" Nagisa asked with a concerned look on her face. Shizuma realized that Nagisa could tell when she was stressed. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa," She said as she sat on the bath stool. "You're probably missing classes right now."

"It's ok!" Nagisa flashed her a cute smile as she leaned on the lip of the tub. "I'd rather be with you than in school any day!" Shizuma chuckled lightly and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"You're so beautiful," Shizuma breathed. "I must also tell you how sorry I am for not being able to meet up with you on Hallow's Eve... Some urgent business with my clan came up I'm afraid I have to be somewhere else." Shizuma caught the disappointment and sadness in Nagisa's features and felt incredible guilty for it.

"Can I come with you?" Nagisa asked. "I want to meet the other wolves. I want to know everything about Shizuma-sama's life."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." Shizuma moaned against her urge to say yes to her.

"What about the blood charm I got last night?" Nagisa asked. "Miyuki-sama said that it would protect me from wolves."

"That's because it's pure silver and it has a drop of dragon's blood in the vile for protection," Shizuma said. "Werewolves are allergic to silver and the dragon's blood will fend off any animal aggression from any species. I was able to take the bracelet from your neck because I returned to my human form."

"So as long as I wear it I can come with you right?" Nagisa asked.

"Well..." Shizuma sighed then looked at her pleading pink eyes. "Ok... But I must warn you. You must do exactly what I say that night and nothing else. I will show you the benefits of being a werewolf and the consequences as well. Promise me, you'll do exactly as I tell you."

"I promise, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa pledged. "I can't wait to meet your friends." Shizuma smiled and stroked her strawberry hair gently.

"You already know one of my werewolf friends," she mentioned. "Miyuki-chan and I are close as peanut butter and jam."

"Miyuki?" Nagisa jumped out of the tub in surprise. "Miator's Student Council President is a werewolf?"

"That's right!" Shizuma chuckled at her childish outburst. "She usually waits about ten years before going back to Miator for president, it's a good way to make sure all the girls that knew her are graduated and moved on before they realize that she never ages a day."

"What about the teachers? Wouldn't they know?" Nagisa asked.

"The teachers and elders know her situation as well as mine," she explained. "In fact most of them are magical beings as well a lot of students in all three schools."

"Like Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa said. "She's a witch."

"That's right," Shizuma smiled. "Shion-chan, the student council president of Spica practices white magic rather than the black magic that most Le Rim witches practice."

"This is amazing!" Nagisa said. "I had no idea that all schools had such mystical secrets." Shizuma grabbed a towel and draped it over Nagisa's shoulders while taking a gander at the old clock on the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuma asked.

"Um..." Nagisa thought for a moment. "I'm feeling ok, I guess... why do you ask?"

"Oh, well the reverse transformation may have some effects so I just want to make sure that you are alright." Shizuma walked into her bedroom with the little strawberry close behind while clutching onto the towel. Shizuma plopped herself down on the edge of her fluffy bed and shot Nagisa a sexy gaze. Nagisa's towel suddenly dropped to the floor when that gaze stirred something inside her. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Shizuma..." Nagisa strolled over to her and reached out to touch her hair. "You're such a trickster..."

"How so?" Shizuma asked with a coy look on her face, she closed her eyes and leaned into the small soft hand that caressed her cheek.

"You were anticipating when the effects of the reverse transformation takes place so you could take an advantage of this situation," Nagisa picked her apart perfectly as the heat surged through her body.

"Can you blame me?" Shizuma took her hand and kissed her small palm. "I am just here if you need me to be here, I have no problem giving you some privacy to relief yourself."

"I need you," Nagisa spoke softly as Shizuma's lips burned on her skin. "It's so hot..." She began to pant heavily against the woman's attacks on her skin. Shizuma then grazed her hands up her smooth sides to paw at her flesh tenderly this caused Nagisa to moan incredibly loud.

"You're so warm," Shizuma mentioned as she pressed her face against her little strawberry's stomach, licking her belly button. Nagisa panted out her name as her hands dug into her silver locks. Shizuma kissed her abdomen while running her hands up and down her back.

Nagisa gently pushed Shizuma down on the bed then crawled over her. She hastily tugged her towel open to see her body glisten in the sunlight. Both women moaned when their naked bodies melted against each other for the first time. Nagisa couldn't believe the sensations she was feeling, Shizuma felt so good against her skin her hips couldn't stop from thrusting against her lover's slender leg.

Shizuma lightly tugged on Nagisa's bottom lip with her teeth then gently sucked on it. It slowly started to drive her insane, her strawberry hair tickling her face, her plump lips caressing her own, her sweet delicate form warming her flesh with an amazing high temperature. Shizuma couldn't stand the sweet torture of the young girl's hips bucking into her thigh.

"Ah!" Nagisa moaned loudly when Shizuma flipped their positions to grasp her lover's small developing breasts. The silver haired woman dug her tongue into the strawberry's mouth to play with hers. Shizuma found her taste to be intoxicating, she wanted more. She slid down her body and licked gently at her hardened nipples causing her victim to moan deliciously.

"Please, Shizuma-sama," she pleaded. "Please touch me down there. I can't stand it... my body is too hot."

"As you wish, sweetheart," the silver beauty granted her request by sliding a slender finger in between her neither lips. "Oh my god, you're so wet..." Nagisa's juices spilled over her fingers as proof of her declaration.

"You must really be feeling the effects right now," Shizuma licked her fingers clean from strawberry juices. Nagisa felt Shizuma's fingers caress her privates once again making her moan as convulsions of pleasure coursed through her veins. Those same fingers worked their way inside her seeping insides to gently stroke her to paradise. Shizuma shifted her wrist a bit and found a tender spot inside her lover then jerk her hand harshly and repeatedly to work that spot in excellence.

"Oh my...Ah!" Nagisa arched her back and cried out in pleasure. Those cries were praises of delight to Shizuma's ears. "Oh! Shizuma!" Nagisa jerked and stirred so much that her lover hand to help hold her down while pleasuring her. Eventually, Nagisa's orgasm was at hand. Shizuma muted her cry of climax with a passionate kiss. The young girl collapsed back onto the bed panting heavily while her lover kissed her sweat stricken face.

"Oh, Shizuma..." Nagisa breathed with her panting as she was completely stricken with endorphins. She rolled over on top of her love and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips in gratitude.

"I love you so much, Nagisa," Shizuma whispered as she stroked her hair with adoration. Shizuma found herself moaning lightly as Nagisa grasped one of her large breasts. "Nagisa!" Shizuma giggled out in surprise of her boldness.

"I want to touch you, too," Nagisa said in a whiny tone. "It's not fair that I get all the treatment."

"You don't have to," Shizuma told her. "I get off by making you feel good."

"I just want to explore you a little bit," she confessed before wrapping her lips around one of Shizuma's pink soft nipples to suck on which rewarded her a little groan of pleasure from her lover. Shizuma encouraged her advances with tender strokes of her hair, cheeks and shoulders as she explored a woman's body for the first time. Nagisa kissed and licked her stomach as her knees decided to wedge in between her lover's legs to spread her open. She slid down further and gently opened Shizuma's legs a little more to reveal her to the fullest.

"Shizuma-sama..." Nagisa called out to her, she didn't even know that she was closing her eyes tightly until she opened them to look at her. "Shizuma-sama... You're face is all red... Are you alright with this?"

"It's just been a very long time since I've done this... with a woman..." she breathed. "I almost forgot how gentle it was." Shizuma moaned gently as Nagisa touched the soft silken folds of flesh between her thighs with such delicate curiosity. She gently inserted an index finger inside her wet tunnel and slowly pumped in and out.

"Am I doing it right?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, you are doing it just fine," Shizuma said with a moan. "Try using your thumb to rub here..." She pointed out the area she was talking about and immediately Nagisa was rubbing her clitoris with her thumb as her other fingers explored her sensitive walls inside her pussy. Nagisa leaned up to suck on Shizuma's nipple while her hand increased its pace making the silver beauty moan louder.

"Ah!" Shizuma's insides squeezed on her fingers after sometime. The woman grasped the sheets and felt her toes curl as her orgasm rippled up through her spine. Nagisa removed her hand when she felt Shizuma relax.

"Did I just..." Her face was slightly puzzled which made Shizuma laugh and cup her face.

"You're a natural," she said. "I was surprised that you made me come so fast. You're full of surprises, Nagisa." This declaration made the strawberry blush again. The two lovers spent the rest of the day in the bed laughing and talking about everything. On occasion, they would fill the room with heat and moans again out of excitement. The next thing they knew, the sun was starting to set and Nagisa was getting dressed in some clothes that Shizuma let her borrow.

"I can't believe I spent the entire day in bed..." Nagisa announced.

"It was fun," Shizuma said as she laid naked on her side with the sheets only covering her bottom half.

"Yes," Nagisa agreed. "Um, Shizuma-sama... Since it's going to be dark soon... could you walk me back home?"

"Sure."

"Arigato."

…...

AN: Love love love I loooovee it. Stay tuned to this channel, another episode of Little Red Riding Hood will up next after these messages...which may last for about a week... Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh... btw for those who don't watch enough anime in Japanese audio here are some explanations for Japanese dialect that I use in this story.**

**(Name)-san = the standard suffix to add at the end of a name it holds a level of equal respect as if you are speaking to associates.**

**(Name)-sama = the suffix that is used out of the most respect this is for people you look up too, work for, or someone with a very high social status like the Etoile or the President.**

**(Name)-chan = normally used towards girls that are younger than you that you adore or a very close friend who is also a girl. It sounds cute so thats why girls will use it for their close friends.**

**(Name)-kun = normally used towards younger men or men that you have a crush on/adore. Some girls use this with other girl's names who are very manly like Amane or Kaname in this story. Sometimes men use it for there close friends like how girls use 'chan'.**

**Some vocabulary:**

**Hai = Yes/I understand.**

**Iie = no. **

**Arigato : Thank you (domo/goziamas = very much)**

**Onigai = Please**

**Ohayo (goziamas) = Good Morning**

**Konichi wa = Good afternoon**

**Konbanwa = Good Evening**

**Ja ne = See ya later**

**Sayonara = Farewell**

**Goshujin-sama = This means "Master" usually used by maids, butlers or slaves. The utmost respect for someone you work for or who owns you would be used with this title.**

**Nyan = Japanese way of saying "meow"**

**(if you have any others you wish to know please include it in a review and I will gladly to educate you more.)**

…...

Shizuma walked hand in hand with Nagisa down the path to the village. She felt a little uneasy as she thought about the visit from Kaname earlier that morning but her strawberry's presences soothed her nerves at the same time. She made Nagisa stop walking for a moment as the sun's rays disappeared beyond the horizon of twilight.

Nagisa's eyes watched in amazement as Shizuma's features changed. Her eyes glowed with any small reflection of light, her ears took a pointed shape and grew thick fur, and a beautiful silver tail sprouted from underneath her mid-length skirt. Nagisa couldn't help but to reach out to touch those cute canine ears but Shizuma leaped back before she could.

"Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa called out in slight confusion of her dodging.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Do you mind putting the blood charm in your pocket? I don't want to accidentally touch it."

"Oh!" Nagisa clipped open the bracelet from her wrist and put it away safely out of sight. "Is that better?"

"Hai, arigato," she thanked her and took her hand once again to continue their journey on to the village.

"So why did you have me get the blood charm in the first place?" Nagisa asked out of curiosity. "You personally wouldn't benefit from it right?"

"It was for you," Shizuma said. "I could use it in some protection spells but because I am a werewolf there really is no need for those. I want to make sure that you had some form of protection from creatures like me. Especially on Hallow's Eve... it's the harvest moon on Halloween that our animal instincts rule over our judgment the most. We turn the most recruits on that night because of it."

"Turn?"

"Make other werewolves," she explained. "I try to keep my turn out to a minimum and will only turn girls who are suitable for a life like this. It's not too bad being stronger, living young forever unless slain, running with a pack of close friends... but of course this is a curse so you have to be a monster every night, do your bidding to your curse by spreading it, and always listen to your alpha. If you ever disobey your alpha it could cost you your life. Being a werewolf is like being a slave with physical benefits on the side."

"Do you have an alpha?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes," Shizuma replied. "The only male in our clan... He only turns girls so no other male can challenge him for his title. If I would ever to turn a man, he will kill both of us."

"He sounds scary," Nagisa said as she squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Hardly," Shizuma chuckled. "He's actually very forgiving with cute girls, that's his weakness. But there are things he won't tolerate and turning a male is one of them."

"Do you plan on turning me, Shizuma-sama?" she asked bluntly.

"I have no intention to," She said. "As much as any other of my clan members would like it... I don't want you to have this kind of life..."

"What if I asked you to?"

"..."

Her silence was nerve racking...

"Shizu-"

"I will do it if you asked me..." Shizuma said. "But not until you finish school and you are completely aware of the consequences. It would be hard for me to be responsible for something you have no choice in... At least that's how I felt when I was turned... I never had a choice."

The girls walked in silence for a while until they reached the outskirts of the village. Shizuma halted and took it upon herself to kiss Nagisa for a small reassurance of their love.

"You should come up to my dorm room and say hello to Tamao-chan," Nagisa suggested, though she used Tamao as an excuse just so she could spend a few more moments with Shizuma.

"But I'm like this..." she said pointing to her ears.

"Just wear your hair down like before to hide them," she said making Shizuma sigh.

"Ok, ok," Shizuma smiled and freed her silver locks from its tie to cover her ears she then made her tail tuck up inside her skirt so it remained unseen. "You are rather demanding, Nagisa."

"I just don't want to say goodbye so soon..."

The werewolf smiled and squeezed her lovers hand, letting her lead the way to her dorm in Strawberry Hall. While walking through the halls she felt a wave of memories flood her conscience for when she used to attend Miator regularly. An interesting scent floated in the air to Shizuma's nose that seemed to tickle her senses. Nagisa stopped at her dorm room door but Shizuma grabbed her wrist before she could even touch the doorknob to open it.

"Wait," Shizuma whispered. "Miyuki is in there with her..."

Nagisa paused in thought of what she just had said wondering what the student council president is doing in her room. That question was soon answered when a loud moan erupted from the other side of that door. Nagisa's face blushed as images of Miyuki and Tamao romping around in her room flooded her mind.

"I thought I smelled sex..." Shizuma tried to refrain from laughing out loud for they might hear her but it seemed to be a lost cause so she retorted to choking her laughing in her throat.

"What should I do? Should I wait til they're done?" Nagisa asked but this question made Shizuma laugh harder.

"Who knows how long that's going to be?" Shizuma chuckled then pounded on the door. "Miyuki-chan! How many times have I told you not to rape students while taking your reign as president?" Some thumps and rackets were heard on the other side and then Miyuki swung open the door dressed only in a long shirt.

"I told you I don't do that!" Miyuki growled at her with a blushing face. "This was completely consensual... Oh... Nagisa..." Miyuki then realized that her pointed ears were showing and slapped her hands up to cover them in panic.

"You're tail is showing too, Miyuki-sama..." Nagisa pointed out at the twitching blue tail.

"Ah!" Miyuki tried to cover it up with her hands but that just revealed her ears again. Her flabbergasted attempts to hide what she was made Nagisa laugh along with Shizuma.

"Don't laugh at her," Tamao, who was dressed in a light pink robe, jumped up from behind Miyuki and cuddled her. "I think she's cute!" Tamao giggled along with the other two girls. Shizuma took a deep breath from lack of oxygen and calmed things down with the beginning of their farewell.

"Well, I'm afraid Miyuki-chan and I have some business to attend to," she announced. "You know, werewolf things. Though it breaks my heart to leave you once again, it's a matter that needs to be handled immediately."

"Did something happen?" Miyuki asked.

"Amane-kun is being difficult again..."

"Ah..." Miyuki sighed and turned to Tamao. "I'm sorry that I have to go..."

"It's ok," Tamao assured. "I know that you have a busy schedule." Miyuki smiled gently at Tamao's understanding of her life, she stroked a finger through her long blue locks of hair.

"Ahem..." Shizuma interrupted. "Well I'm going to say my goodbye to Nagisa in the hallway while you two wrap things up here." She grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled her out of the room to give the new lovers some privacy while providing some for herself and her love at the same time. She pressed Nagisa back against the wall and gave her a rough kiss.

Nagisa's furrowed her eyebrows as Shizuma took complete dominance over the kiss. She didn't have a problem with it, in fact she loved it. She gasped as her tongue grazed against a long pointed canine. Her heart ached in her chest in knowing that this was the last kiss she would share with her until Hallow's Eve. Shizuma growled lightly in pleasure as she indulge herself to grope a small breast that was pressed against her own. She couldn't help herself from rubbing her thigh against her strawberry's sweet spot between her legs.

"Ahem..." Miyuki, fully dressed, interrupted while folding her arms. The silver werewolf broke the kiss and looked over to Miyuki and Tamao who was starring. Nagisa blushed in embarrassment of the situation but Shizuma gave her one last, soft peck on the lips then gazed painfully into her eyes.

"I have to go now," she said stroking her cheek and held her hand. "You be a good little kitty for me and I'll make sure you get all the treats you can imagine."

"H-hai..." Nagisa said rather bashfully and felt her heart breaking as Shizuma pulled away from her, slowing releasing her hand with a long drag of reluctant fingers touching before finally separating. Miyuki joined her fellow werewolf in approaching a window in the hall.

Shizuma opened the window and allowed Miyuki to go first, hopping up on the window seal and leaping out into the outside world of the night. She climbed on the window seal and leaped off into the breezy air after blowing her strawberry a kiss.

…...

Deep in the forest there is large tree that was taller than any others in the area. The three Spica werewolves waited around their for their nightly rendezvous with the others. Kaname made small talk with Momomi who had long blonde hair and pale skin. Amane leaned back against the tree's trunk and kept to herself while waiting patiently.

"Sorry, we're late," Shizuma announced as she made the scene with Miyuki close by. "We had some other business to handle before this."

"Your humans do smell delicious," Kaname smirked as she muttered it under her breath but knew very well that she was heard. Shizuma ignored that comment and approached the pretty new blonde.

"So you're Momomi," she didn't have to ask but she grabbed the girl's chin to inspect her face thoroughly, turning her from side to side. "Very pretty, Kanam-kun knows how to pick her pets."

"Arigato," Momomi said and kept her cool at the sudden intrusion of her personal space. Shizuma released her then looked about the group.

"Where's Yaya-chan?" she asked. No one seemed to want to answer her, judging by their silence but Shizuma caught a timid figure peeking out around from behind the large tree. Shizuma pounced in front of the dark brunette who immediately winced her facial features as if she did something wrong. Shizuma was puzzled at first until a short young girl peeked from behind Yaya. She was clearly younger than Nagisa, had long pink hair held in a headband with hazel caramel eyes. Her pointed furry ears twitched at Shizuma.

"It was an accident..." Yaya said.

"What is this?" Shizuma's brows furrowed in anger. "I specifically said that turning first and second years is out of the question! They are too young to control their curse!"

"I'm quite mature for my age, Etoile-sama," the girl came out from behind Yaya fully to confront. "Way more mature that Yaya-sempai for sure."

"What's your name?" the silver werewolf asked the pink one.

"Tsubomi Okuwaka," she claimed.

Shizuma sighed and pinched the brow of her nose. "Welcome to the pack, Tsubomi-chan."

"Arigato," Tsubomi said with a happy swish of her pink tail. Shizuma turned over to to Amane.

"Amane-kun, you will be responsible for Tsubomi's training," she announced her which clearly was unwelcome from the prince-like werewolf. "Since you refuse to participate in the turnings."

"I just haven't found anyone yet," Amane protested.

"You have a large fan club in Spica. Choose one," She commanded as she folded her arms. "I didn't turn you just so you can stand around and look pretty." Shizuma then faced around to address the whole group.

"Most of you know that Goshujin-sama is arriving early this year on Hallow's Eve," she started. "For Momomi, Yaya and Tsubomi, who haven't been through the authority rituals yet, I will explain the process. Since Momomi and Tsubomi are too new, I will take their place in the rituals this year. Yaya-chan, you need to prepare yourself for your first time. The rituals will take place at Lunar Heights Manor. Goshujin-sama will call for each girl one by one according to rank starting from the lowest to the highest. So Yaya-chan will be first, then Kaname, Amane and then myself."

"Shizuma!" Miyuki scolded. "You can't keep taking my place every time. I won't let you go through four sessions! That's crazy! I can do it!"

"It's alright, Miyuki-chan," Shizuma said calmly. "I've done it hundreds of times so four more won't make any difference. I can't bare to imagine you doing it."

"Why won't you let me?" Miyuki asked with anger, clenching her fists. "You never let me do it, not even once!"

"Because," Shizuma's face saddened. "I like doing it..."

"That's bullshit!" Miyuki said. "You hate it! Every time! If you liked it then you'd be Alpha female a long time ago."

"Miyuki!" Shizuma growled. "Are you challenging my position as your superior? We can settle it right now in a battle. If you win I will surrender my rank to you and then you can do whatever you want."

The other werewolves widened their eyes in shock at the challenge and watched as the two Miator wolves stared at each other in a killing silence. Shizuma's cold glare burrowed into Miyuki's gaze.

"Shizuma," Miyuki sighed. "We both know I can't match your strength. Do as you want." She turned away to sulk by a tree.

"Oh, and another thing," Shizuma started. "I'm bringing a human with me on Hallow's Eve. She's interested in the pack so don't eat her."

"What?" Kaname exclaimed. "You're bringing Nagisa to Lunar Heights? That's insane!"

"She asked me to take her, she would like to meet all of you. She is a very important person to me so be polite. Miyuki, I want you to look after her while I'm with Goshujin-sama."

"I understand," Miyuki mumbled.

"So you aren't going to turn her?" Kaname asked.

"If I do, it won't be for another couple of years until she's matured and well educated in the matter," Shizuma explained. "I want her to be turned under her complete cooperation and let her choose for herself."

"How kind of you," Amane said.

"That's all I have for this meeting," she claimed. "Does anyone have any comments or questions?"

"What are the rituals for exactly?" Tsubomi asked.

"They are for Goshujin-sama to establish rank and dominance over the pack," Yaya explained. "It's the werewolf way in claiming members officially in the group."

"What happens in the rituals?" Tsubomi asked another question. But this question was _the_ question that no one wanted to answer.

"Um..." Yaya thought for a moment. "I'm not sure...actually." She looked over to Shizuma for an answer.

"..."

…...

"It was nice of Miyuki to bring my clothes back here," Nagisa hung up her Miator uniform while dressed in her pajamas. "I'm even more glad that she brought back the cake voucher."

"You always think with your stomach, Nagisa-chan," Tamao giggled as she was snuggled up in her bed. Nagisa crawled into her own bed after turning the lights off.

"Let's get the cake tomorrow after school," Nagisa inquired.

"Ok," Tamao yawned. "Goodnight, Nagisa-chan."

"Goodnight, Tamao-chan."

…...

**AN: a short but important chapter to the story. I wanted to update this early while I had it in my head. Anyways, please keep reviewing because it feeds my inspiration to write. Let's play guess the ritual! It might be obvious though... can you guys answer Tsubomi's unanswered question?**


	6. Chapter 6

Seven Weeks

Shizuma sighed in exhaustion as her weighted structure fell mercilessly flat against the softness of her cradling chaise. Seven weeks of all-night arguments with Miyuki and Kaname over the preparations for Hallow's Eve drained all of her energy. Her shoulders stiffened in knotted tissues from the overwhelming stress of who's doing what and who's going where. Assigning posts and patrols, signing some Etoile documents, selecting a proper menu for food service and finally trying to come up with a plan to keep Nagisa safe during the operations of one of the most dangerous nights of the year.

Those seven long weeks felt like forever but this silver damsel dreaded this faithful night that would come tomorrow. She tried to keep a positive outlook, though. Nagisa's sweet face flooded her mind making her smile to herself. Oh how she missed her presence. Her sweet, natural aroma and soft, exploring touch tapped her memories only to cause her skin to goose in sensitive bumps of zesty sensation. Shizuma decided to find something to relax herself and got up to navigate to her wine cellar. Soon she was pouring herself a glass of her favorite crimson alcohol to calm her mind and snuggle up with an old spell book on the sofa.

Despite her efforts to distract herself, Nagisa kept popping in her head. Shizuma wanted to see her so desperately at this moment, then she thought-

"Why wait til tomorrow?" she asked herself out loud. "I probably wont get any alone time with her tomorrow anyways..."

So she made up her mind, book and wine neglected, she took her exit into the morning day outside for a journey towards love.

…...

Nagisa and Tamao stumbled through their classroom door with apologetic faces as the teacher stared at them for their tardiness. They quickly found their seats at record time. As soon as they sat down, the student president softly interrupted the class with her presence. Tamao immediately sported a light blush on her face when she saw her. Noticing this, her red-headed friend giggled lightly. The entire class watched Miyuki make a subtle lean to whisper a message to the teacher. The instructor's face expressed a confused and surprised look.

"Aoi-san, Suzumi-san..." The teacher called the two girls. "Etoile-sama is waiting for you two at the Sister's office for a special project. Rokujo-sama has came to escort you."

Now it was Nagisa's turn to blush but it wasn't light like Tamao's. Her face resembled that of a cherry when her other classmates muttered in whispering conversations over the situation. Nagisa and Tamao left their just warmed desks and went out the door with Miyuki close behind Tamao, placing a warming hand on her lower back to guide her gently.

When the door of the classroom closed behind them, and Miyuki found that they were the only occupants of the hallway. The president sneakingly intertwined her fingers with her younger blue haired angel.

"Is Shizuma-sama really here?" Nagissa asked making Miyuki smile.

"Shizuma-chan decided to interrupt our morning meeting and gave the other two presidents a heart attack," Miyuki explained. "It's very rare for her to show her face here out in the open like this, but she presented an opportunity to me that I just couldn't resist."

"What is it?" Tamao asked.

"A day of hooky with the two of you," the president said. "The Elder gave us permission to borrow you from your classes today." The trio made it to the front office and Miyuki knocked lightly before opening the door. Nagisa's eyes brightened when she saw the object of her dreams turn her head and smile gently at her. She fought the urge to leap into her arms for the Elder was present and would scold her for behaving so rashly.

Shizuma's heart leaped in her chest when Nagisa walked in the office. She was beautiful as always to her senses. Shizuma bowed respectfully towards the Elder and stood.

"Thank you for allowing me this opportunity, Sister," Shizuma said.

"Anytime, Etoile-sama," the Elder chanted with a wave of her hand, beckoning the girls to make their leave. And that they did. When the office door closed, Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's wrist and pulled her down the hall as fast as she could with Miyuki and Tamao running to keep up with her.

"Shizuma!" Miyuki called out. "Slow down! Just where do you think you are going?"

"Our dorm room!" Shizuma yelled back as they headed straight for Stawberry Hall. She lead everyone up through the halls of the dorms and finally made it to the fourth floor. Shizuma twisted the doorknob and entered the room. Nagisa looked around the place, it was larger than her and Tamao's room with expensive french furniture.

"Ah, I kind of miss this place!" Shizuma said cheerfully and lead Nagisa to the bed on the left side. "This is my bed." she said seductively as she sat down on the fluffy mattress, pulling her to join her.

"Shizuma..." Miyuki honed as she closed the door behing Tamao. "Just what are you planning to do here?"

"Well," Shizuma stroked Nagisa's hair in adoration as a hum escaped her lips. "Nagisa and I have this bed and you and Tamao have your bed..." Nagisa blushed a deep crimson shade.

"You're such a perv," Miyuki announced. "How about we go to a cafe or something more civilized."

"Miyuki-chan, just think about it," she sang when she sat up at circled around Tamao, stopping behind her and started stroking the young writer's shoulders. "You are too busy to even have alone time with Tamao-chan. You're just aching to touch her, ravish her, to kiss this soft skin." Shizuma grinned as she grazed her lips against Tamao's neck, making her shiver.

"Shizuma!" Miyuki stepped forward in slight anger at her best friend's advances on her girl, but at the same time her skin sprouted goosebumps as she found this scene incredibly stimulating. Shizuma was right, she haven't had any more advances then when they were interrupted the first time. Her work as a werewolf and Student President lead her having no time to even have small talk with her blueberry. Miyuki watched as her best friend wrapped her arms around Tamao.

"She's just aching for it, Miyuki-chan," she said when Tamao moaned as Shizuma gave her a lick on her earlobe. "If you what to go to the cafe, then go ahead. Nagisa and I can help relieve her urges right here..."

Miyuki's eyebrows furrowed in jealously and she immediately acted by yanking Tamao out from Shizuma's arms and pushed her onto her bed. Shizuma chuckled as Miyuki began to kiss Tamao in a hormonal explosion. The silver gem turned off the lights and made her way back to Nagisa and joined her on the bed.

"Shizuma-sama," Nagisa melted as her love embraced her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she replied. "I'm going to be busy tomorrow night so I wanted to spend some time with you while I can." The two girls laid back on the comforter in caressing arms of softness. "I'm thinking of moving back here in Strawberry Hall with Miyuki so I can see you more often." A moan from across the room rang in the air making Shizuma chuckle.

"Sounds like someone is having fun," Shizuma whispered to a giggling Nagisa. Shizuma found that strawberry eyes were looking at her with heavy lids in wanting. Their faces inched closer and finally their lips caressed one another. Seven weeks was definitely too long... Shizuma couldn't believe it. For hundreds of years she did fine being alone, but now she couldn't even bare to be without Nagisa for just a few minutes. She felt complete and secure with her, no second guessing herself about anything. This young lady, this small fragile girl was the strength that kept her sane and complete.

Shizuma broke the kiss to say, "I'm definitely moving back in..." Nagisa's smile could light up the entire room again. She looked over to the other side of the room. Miyuki and Tamao were lost in one another, their uniforms were already abandoned on the floor. Nagisa's body heated as she watched the two of them together lost in love. Miyuki hovered over her lover with her right leg underneath Tamao's bottom and her left leg over her right thigh. Miyuki held up Tamao's right leg over her shoulder and bucked her hips into Tamao, grinding her womanhood into hers moaning with pleasure.

"Like what you see?" Shizuma asked her bashful strawberry while kissing her throat. Nagisa moaned when her silver gem squeezed one of her breasts. "Your breasts are getting bigger, Nagisa-chan..."

"Don't say embarrassing things like that, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa whimpered in protest.

"My dear, Nagisa-chan," Shizuma mused. "When are you going to stop calling me by such an honorific name? You can call me Shizuma-chan..."

"Shizuma-chan..." Nagisa giggled. "You're very cute..ne" The red-head kissed her lips with care, which triggered the silver vixen's advances to further into unbuttoning her uniform. When the buttoned seam of the black dress was open, Shizuma buried her face in Nagisa's bosoms to take a deep breath of her scent, sighing in pure bliss. Shizuma's sexual seether lowered to nothing but a simmer as sleep started to invade her consciousness. She tried to fight it but the soothing strokes of Nagisa's fingers on top of her head lulled her more into complete relaxation. She needed sleep... badly. Her whole body was sore and stressed from the preparations for the Alpha lead her to not get much sleep at all for the past few weeks.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Shizuma-chan..." Nagisa knew that she was exhausted from when she looked into her tired but happy eyes back in the office earlier. She hummed gently as she cradled her love in a soft embrace like a mother would a child. After quite sometime, the moaning from across the way stopped and Nagisa figured that they were finished. In the darkness, the strawberry's eyes followed a tall silhouette that eventually approached her and Shizuma.

"She fell asleep, huh?" Miyuki whispered with a light giggle of amusement. "I don't blame her, she must have been tired for weeks now."

"You know," Nagisa whispered. "Before I met her, there were a bunch of rumors that the Etoile was a lazy person because she was never around, but she works hard for you and the other werewolves, doesn't she?"

"More than you could ever imagine," Miyuki replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Nagisa, I want you to know that if she ends up not coming around for a while after tomorrow night, please don't come to conclusions that she doesn't care about you. Hallow's Eve this year is a very stressful time for all of us and there are things we don't like to talk about. You might discover something you can't understand and can be hurtful, but you must know that this is the time that Shizuma needs you the most. As her best friend, I wish I could love her like you do, supporting her, strengthening her... I've longed to be her pillar in times like this, I've tried for many, many years. You are the only one who can, and for that I envy you greatly."

Miyuki reached out and stroked a few strands of silver hair. "Thank you for taking such good care of Tamao while I worked," she said.

"Well, Tamao-chan usually takes care of me more, though," Nagisa stated. "Is she sleeping, too?"

"Yes, I believe I over did it a little," Miyuki mentioned.

"She really does like you... a lot," Nagisa laughed. "She calls out for you in her sleep."

"I really like her, too," she said.

…...

Hallow's Eve

"Is everyone up to date on what they are supposed to do?" Shizuma asked the group as they stood around the tall tree in the forest. She got the clue that they did from the nods of their heads. "Sun set will be in a couple of hours, if this is your first Halloween as a werewolf you are required to pair up with an experienced person and stay with them at all times unless instructed otherwise by either myself or Alpha. There will be no turnings tonight. If you happen to turn someone I will personally punish you. And if you can't control yourself around my human, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The silver gem looked about the group with cold eyes to assure that they got her point. "I'll see you at Lunar Heights... dismissed." Shizuma turned and headed towards the village with Miyuki by her side.

"Does Nagisa know your nasty side?" Miyuki asked in a teasing manner.

"I prefer that she didn't," Shizuma confessed. "I've been known to be quite scary sometimes."

"I know that you care about the girls," her friend stated.

"Miyuki-chan..." Shizuma sighed. "I'm counting on you to protect Nagisa... The rituals are going to take some time."

"I know, don't worry, Shizuma-chan," Miyuki said. "I'll protect her with my life."

"This means a lot to me, Miyuki-chan. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Shizuma-_sama_..." she put emphasis on the "sama" and laughed, making Shizuma giggle as well.

"Someone is in a happy mood," Shizuma pointed out with a grin. "I should get you laid more often."

"Much appreciated, I assure you."

"I don't remember you getting some since... well.. me!" Shizuma said. "It's been awhile since I molested you, you must have been starved."

The mention of that certain memory had Miyuki blushing madly. "W-w-well it's not like I had much sex before you... you've been going through a player phase again and it would have been better with me than some other innocent girl for you to victimize."

"That was probably for the best..."

…...

AN: Sorry for the short, slow update. Midterms, work and birthdays in the family has gotten me so busy for the past couple of weeks. Thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming. (lyrics are IRIS from Goo Goo Dolls)


	7. Chapter 7

Promotion

**AN: Ummm... this chapter is kind of harsh so there is heterosexual lemons, blood, language... lots of bad stuff.. which is why this is rated M for Majorly grand... please don't hate me it's part of the plot...**

Shizuma hissed as her transformation took place under the Hallow's Eve moon. Her blood seemed to boil over the brink as this particular night heightened her senses and fed her animal instincts almost violently. She felt intoxicated with power and she loved it. Miyuki sighed as she leaned up against a tree to fully take in the moonlight.

"Mmmm," Shizuma hummed and approached her companion. "I love Halloween... Doesn't it feel fantastic?"

"It makes me feel more unstable than before, I don't particularly like the sensation," she confessed. "But with someone like you, I'm not surprised that you enjoy it so much." Shizuma chuckled rather darkly and thought it would be fun to pin her friend against the tree, making their bodies mush together. Miyuki groaned.

"I think that Goshujin-sama picked this night to lure me into a trap," Shizuma purred in Miyuki's ear as she rocked her hips into her. "This moon also intensifies stimulation..."

"Shizuma..." Miyuki's face heated as the vixen pierced her with a sexy gaze. "You think he's trying to- ?"

"He's rather clever to do so," she sighed and released her with a roll of her shoulders. "He knows my lust for power and knew that this night I am at my most vulnerable state. He's getting more persistent every year... I'm not sure if I can resist this time."

"Shizuma-chan..." Miyuki approached her to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hallow's Eve or not... I've never heard such insecure words escape your lips."

"Four sessions, Miyuki..." Shizuma sighed. "I won't go down without a fight... I just need to keep thinking about Nagisa-chan... I'll be ok..."

"I hope you're right... I'll wait here, go get her..."

"It might take a while..."

"I understand..." she said with a roll of her eyes and a grin on her face.

…...

Shizuma knocked lightly on Nagisa and Tamao's door in Strawberry Hall. Nagisa cracked open the door and bashfully looked up at the silver damsel.

"Nagisa-chan," she called. "What's wrong?" Shizuma tried to leaned in to peek through the crack to see more of her lover but Nagisa pinched the door more closed.

"My costume is embarrassing..." she muttered with blushing cheeks, but suddenly Tamao pulled Nagisa away and swung open the door.

"Isn't she cute?" Tamao squealed while clinging onto a her struggling friend. Shizuma's eyes roamed over her and felt as if she might drool. A french maid uniform hugged Nagisa's form topped off with a black set of kitty ears and tail.

"Oh, Wow!" Tamao looked over the silver damsel's sleek black dress. "You look great too!"

"Thank you, Tamao-chan," Shizuma relplied. "I'm sorry I have to steal Nagisa-chan away from you again..."

"You are so not sorry," Tamao sang with a laugh. "Thank you for yesterday, by the way."

"It was no trouble," Shizuma smirked as she yanked Nagisa from Tamao and lead her down the hall.

"Shizuma-chan!" Nagisa squealed with a blushing face as some other students in costume watched. "Let me change my outfit!"

"No way, that costume suits you very well, my dear," the silver damsel chanted when she swooped up her love into a bridal style carry. Instead of taking the downstairs, Shizuma carried Nagisa up stairs to the next floor.

"Umm..."

"With you looking like that..." Shizuma said with heated cheeks as she opened her old dorm room. "How am I supposed to keep my hands off you tonight?" Shizuma tosses the young girl gently on her bed and crawled over her.

"We have some time before we need to be there," She breathed against her neck. "Let me have this time with you, Nagisa... I really need you right now... I don't know what I'd do without you." Shizuma kissed her way up Nagisa's neck and then planted a slow, passionate kiss upon her mouth.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Shizuma..." Nagisa kissed her back with all of her heart with her arms wrapping around her. She knew Shizuma mentioned the effects of the Halloween moon but something just was kind of off. Nagisa felt like her heart was breaking.

…...

Miyuki took a peek at her watch and yawned rather unladylike. She hoped that Shizuma was keeping track of the time for it was only a couple of hours before they had to be at the manor. As she leaned against a tree, her thoughts began to swim around in her head. After sometime, she felt a strong but gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

"About time," Miyuki huffed and turned around to who she thought was Shizuma. She gasped in surprised when her eyes clashed with red pools. His stature was tall and clothed in red velvets with black silky, long hair that cascaded over his shoulders.

"Goshujin-sama!" Miyuki squeaked in surprise to see her master standing there.

He smiled gently at her and took a claw to gently graze it across her trembling cheek. His face was stale but happy to see her. He took her right wrist and kissed her knuckles with warm lips as a gentlemen would.

"Why aren't you at the manor?" He asked with a deep strong voice. "Miyuki-chan is usually the first one there to make sure things are running smoothly."

"I'm waiting for Shizuma-sama..." Miyuki would only use 'sama' for Shizuma when speaking with her master to show her respect for the current ranking positions. "She had some business to take care of in the village."

"Ah, yes," he rang. "The little starwberry tart Kaname talked about. I came here to address that issue. You see, I can't have little snacks running around to distract my members."

"I'll be responsible, Goshujin-sama," Miyuki announced. "Since I won't be participating in the rituals this year once again."

"I'm afraid there has been some changes in the line up tonight, Miyuki-chan," he proclaimed. "I'll see you at the manor." He then took his leave as quietly as he arrived, but Miyuki felt like her body was about to collapse. She took a more sturdy standing with the support of the tree and sighed heavily. He's presence always seemed to shake the ground she walked on.

…...

A light knock rang on the door and Shizuma quietly slid out of the covers carefully not to disturb Nagisa's slumber. She quickly slid her black dress over her form and slowly inched the door open. Her face remained as static as his when she greeted his red eyes with her green. Her cheeks started to redden when he placed his palm against the door and forced it to widen so that his gaze fell upon the sweet form on her bed. He let himself in, approaching Nagisa.

"No!" Shizuma pleaded in a hushed tone and resisted to urge to grab his arm. "She just fell asleep."

He ignored her, sat down on the edge of the bed, and gracefully peeled the covers back to take a look at the girl. He found her to be quite beautiful. Her angelic face, beautiful strands of red flowing to cradle her cheeks, and almost perfect pert breasts with pink summits.

"No wonder you couldn't resist," he said. "This woman is divine." He leaned forward and placed his lips over Nagisa's caressing them carefully. Shizuma's hands clenched into fists as her anger began to boil deep within her.

"Please..." Shizuma strained out as politely as she could. "Don't touch her..."

He broke his kiss and looked at the silver damsel with a calm expression. "I don't have more of a right than you do to touch this human. If I can't experience your love somehow, I can take it with this girl." He smirked as he played with a few strands of Nagisa's hair. His amusement was fed as Shizuma's face finally expressed her feelings, her eyebrows furrows and her teeth clamped. Her hair seem to flare up to display her threat even more.

"Don't touch her..." she repeated.

"My, my," the male grinned. "That sounded like a threat. You aren't thinking about going against my authority now, are you? I'll tell you what... I'll let you take the girl along, but..."

He paused for a moment.

"Instead of Miyuki, I want Kaname to watch over her. I have a special job for both you and Miyuki tonight."

Shizuma growled a little as her frustrations boiled. Knowing that she had no say in the matter, she sighed and relaxed her tense state as best as she could. "Hai, Goshujin-sama... Please allow me to wake her and see that she is dressed in privacy. I believe she will be startled to see a grown man in her exposed state."

"Very well, I'll be on my way... Don't be late." Shizuma's eyes followed his graceful figure right until he exited the room. She immediately sat down at Nagisa's side, watching her beautiful sleeping face. Her lips curved as her hand couldn't help but softly glide across her bosoms that she just previously ravished not too long ago. Her fingers moved north to touch the soft, rosy lips on her mouth. As she did this, sadness began to wash over her features as the image of her master kissing her love.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan..." Shizuma whispered as she lingered over her to replace her fingers with her mouth. A small, soft kiss that she took a few seconds to break with regret. "I won't let anything happen to you... because of that, I hope you can forgive me for what I'm going to do."

The silver wolf snapped her fingers with a magical light glittering down over Nagisa's person. With one last kiss on her forehead, Shizuma quietly rose and made her exit, locking the door behind her.

"Welcome back, Goshujin-sama," all the young girls greeted in a line as their alpha made his approach in the long hallway by a large decorated door.

"It's a joy to see your sweet faces once again this year, ladies. And some new ones as well is always a treat," he greeted back and approached the three new faces. "May I ask your names?"

"Nanto Yaya," the young brunette bowed as she announced herself.

"Kiyashiki Momomi," the blonde mimicked.

"And Okuwaka Tsubomi, sir!" Tsubomi proclaimed rather confidently. Her alpha stared at the short pink-haired girl for a short moment.

"My, my... you are rather young aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm small but mature nonetheless, Goshujin-sama!" She grinned.

"Well, welcome to my family, Tsubomi-chan," he smiled lightly back. He then addressed the group. "There will be a small change in the rituals this year, ladies. Shizuma will be representing the entire group this year and will be the only one performing the rituals. Miyuki will be my assistant during the process."

He could tell their reaction by the shocked expressions they wore on their faces, especially Shizuma's. Shizuma felt as if her knees were going to buckle at that announcement. Why would he do this to her? Is this some kind of punishment? She swallowed a knot that had built up in her throat. She watched his face lighted up in amusement at her reaction. His sadistic nature ruled over her like a plague. She knew that leaving Nagisa under a sleep spell back at the dormitory was the best decision she's made this night.

"Shizuma, you may perform your replacement ceremony for each girl," he said and turned to open the large door. "Join me with Miyuki when you are finished." He entered through the door and quietly shut it behind him.

"He can't be serious!" Amane exclaimed in anger. "You can't possibly go through seven sessions! No one could! He'll break you apart!"

"Amane-kun, It's ok. It can't be helped," Shizuma said. "There's nothing we can do about it." She stepped out of the line and walked over to the end where Tsubomi stood. The silver gem placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "With your kiss, I shall serve our master with your memory," she said and leaned down, and kissed her lightly. Tsubomi's eyes widened in surprise but she kissed her back out of impulse.

Shizuma repeated the process with Momomi who stood next in line according to her rank.

"Yaya-chan," Shizuma sighed with a sad expression as she approached her, caressing her cheek. Yaya saw the pain in her eyes and brushed her hand over her superior's with kindness.

"I'm sorry, Etoile-sama..."

"With your kiss, I shall serve our master with your memory." They kissed as if they did it on a regular basis, caressing each other's faces. Next, she recited to Kaname and kissed her lightly.

Shizuma broke her kiss and continued down the line to Amane. She placed her hands in Amane's palms. The princely wolf girl stroked her knuckles in a soothing manner as Shizuma repeated the phrase to her like the others. They're lips met briefly and chastely. Finally she approached Miyuki who looked as if she was about to break out in tears.

"Miyuki-chan..." Shizuma cupped her face with one hand and stroke her hair with the other. "I love you," She announced to her as Miyuki finally erupted in tears and started to cry into her best friend's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you, you're my best friend. Don't be scared..."

"Baka!" Miyuki called out to her. "I'm worried about you!"

"With your kiss, I shall serve our master with your memory," Shizuma recited one last time before indulging an open-mouth kiss with her friend, entangling their tongues in a brief dance of lust. Shizuma moaned as the kiss began to stimulate her libido. She pulled her closer, digging her tongue a little deeper in her mouth right before Miyuki pushed her away.

"Shizuma!" Miyuki exclaimed with a red face. "Stop being such a pervert!" The other werewolves laughed at the her remark. Shizuma smirked.

"I can't help myself sometimes... especially when I'm going to be locked up with Goshujin-sama for a while..." she said and walked over to the door. "I assume you wait out here until you are needed, Miyuki." Her friend nodded to her before she enclosed herself in the room, walking in after her alpha.

"Ah, Shizuma-chan," He looked up from a book and smiled. He was perched in an expensive leather chair. "I look forward every year to see you."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" She asked rudely with her hands on her hips.

"The only person I want to have rituals with is you, my darling," he proclaimed as he snapped the book shut and placed it on a table near by. "We wouldn't have to do this if you'd agree with my proposal in the first place."

She sighed, "Let's get to it then... I need to make sure that Nagisa is alright before sunrise."

"That hurts," he said sarcastically. "But I'm rather disappointed that you left her behind. I was looking forward to seeing her crying face."

"Such a sadist," Shizuma scoffed and walked over to the large king size bed then plopped right on the mattress, crossing her legs.

"So are you, my darling," he shot back.

"Touche..." She smiled at him and gave him a daring look. "I'm feeling anxious... come over here..."

"Yes, Ma'am..." he smirked and bounced up from his seat to approach her. She grabbed onto his belt and unbuckled it with haste, then roughly shoving his slacks down to the floor.

"Rather hasty, I see..." he said.

"I just want to get this over with." Shizuma stood up and pushed him down on the bed and immediately straddled his hips.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked with anger and grabbed a fist full of her silver hair and yanked her down on the bed next to him so he could loom over her. She grunted in pain as he did this. "You've been stepping over the line on your authority, Shizuma. No one dominates me, you know the rules better than anyone!" He hissed and slapped her across the face. She groaned in pain as her cheek stung and looked back at him with a pissed off expression.

"Fuck you!" she spat, but she somewhat regretted it immediately when he slapped her again, harder this time making her cry out. He growled and threw her over face down on the bed then pulled her hair again, causing her to arch her back and groan painfully.

"This wouldn't be so difficult if you'd summit to me," he growled in her wolf ears. "Now be a good little bitch and _maybe_ I'd let you see that little human once in a while."

"Nagisa..." she winced as he pulled her hair a little more.

"Let's see how you feel about her by the end of this..." he dropped her head but then grabbed her hips and lifted her bottom up in the air, moving the fabric of her dress up to expose her tail and glory of no underwear underneath. He then took his rather large sex organ and shoved it inside of her. She cried out in agony as he pounded into her roughly while his claws dug into her hips, cutting her skin making trails of blood flow down her legs.

"Ah! Not so rough!" she cried out in pain when the tip of his member hit her cervix hard and fast giving her nothing but hurt. It felt like she was going to break. "Stop it!"

"Apologize!" he demanded as he thrust with anger.

"I'm sorry!" she cried with tears running down her stinging cheeks. "Goshujin-sama, please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She continued to plead but he never let up, not even a little. He continued to pound into her for a while longer until she felt him swell up inside of her. He groaned and stilled as he shot a load of seed inside of her.

"Ugh, fuck!" she grunted when he released her. "That hurt!" she howled but he just chuckled at her.

"That's one," he noted. "Six more to go... are you sure you are able to withstand it? We can end this if you would just agree to be my mate."

"I'd rather rot in hell," she groaned as she turned over on her back feeling the pain throb in her abdomen. He leaned over her and lifted her legs up and apart to dip his member in her cavern once again, but slowly this time.

"Oh!" Shizuma's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed as the gentle stroke felt like a soothing massage.

"Ah, you like that huh?" He smirked and gently stroked her insides again, making her moan. "I've been doing it wrong all these years... why didn't you tell me that you liked it slow and gentle? Is this how you make love to other women?"

"No! Don't do it like that! Go faster!" she implored.

"I don't think so," he grinned down at her while slowly grinding himself in her, stirring with his body rubbing against her clitoris.

"Ah!" her breath hitched as little waves of pleasure started to course through her, making her legs quiver. His continued to slowly rub himself in and out of her, laughing under his breath.

"I finally found how Hanazono Shizuma ticks!"

Miyuki paced around back and forth in the hallway in front of the door. The other werewolves took their leave to their posts of patrolling and other duties while she waited impatiently. Worried about Shizuma, she placed a furry ear up against the door as an attempt ease drop. Lots of moaning... mostly from Shizuma was heard. This seemed to have been going on for about three hours now. One session would usually take about thirty to forty-five minutes. She checked her watch.

3:12 am...

She sighed inwardly... All this moaning she's been hearing from behind the door made her feel uneasy and somewhat flustered. Those provocative sounds made her feel aroused more than anything though. There was no one around in the hallway but she was sure that they would call for her soon... Maybe if she just touched herself a little... Her face heated as her legs rubbed together in memory of that kiss Shizuma gave her just recently. The moans died down in no time though and she heard her name called from behind the door. Quietly, she entered. The smell of cum washed over her sensitive nose to the point it almost made her nauseous. Her eyes wandered over the room. Goshujin-sama was standing by the window looking at the landscape while Shizuma laid on the bed, with a lifeless look in her eyes. Miyuki immediately ran up to her friend. Her eyes widened in horror as the situation sank in. Shizuma's skin was bruised and battered with cuts and scrapes all over her. She was still breathing, but it was in shallow short wisps.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted in anger but that emotion was soon replaced with fear as he turned his head to look at her with a sneering scowl on his face. He looked severely angry.

"She was being disrespectful so I corrected her," he simply said as he approached her. "It seems that her attitude is wearing off on you as well, Miyuki-chan. Do I have to punish you as well?" He grabbed her arm and gave in a painful squeeze. She whimpered in pain.

"Goshujin-sama..." Shizuma sat up and tugged lightly on his black tail to get his attention. He looked down at her. "Please, don't hurt Miyuki-chan... I'll punish her for you... I'll behave... just please don't hurt her..."

"Shizuma..." Miyuki's eyes welled up again.

"We still have one more session to do..." Shizuma noted and looked over Miyuki... drinking her sight in as if she was sunlight in a dark void of nothingness. The alpha looked at the expression that Shizuma had on her face as she looked at Miyuki.

"This was going to be a last resort if my tactics never worked but I'm surprised that they haven't so I'm going to need your help," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki asked.

"A long time ago I made a bet with Goshujin-sama that if he is able to make me climax just once I'd agree to be his partner in the alpha leadership..." Shizuma said with weakness in her voice. "I never stated any rules so he is able to use by whatever means he has. And all these years he still hasn't been able to." She groaned in her soreness as she sat up on the bed. "I assume you since I'm attracted to women that you want her to help with my stimulation."

"That's right," he confirmed. "Miyuki, take off your clothes." Despite her blushing face, Miyuki obeyed her master. Stripping down to nothing, he followed his gesture to sit and lay on the bed next to Shizuma. Their master grabbed the silver damsel by her hair again and roughly pulled her over to straddle Miyuki's hips. Miyuki felt her master climb on the bed and knelt in between her legs. She looked up at Shizuma, whose eyes were sparkling at her in happiness at her. Shizuma leaned down and kissed her lips like she was starved from affection.

"Miyuki... you feel so good..." Shizuma blushed and nuzzled her face in her neck. Being tortured with testosterone for six, rough session left the silver damsel missing the sweet feel of a woman. But her moment was cut short when her master lifted her hips to start their last session. Shizuma let out a loud moan as he entered her slowly, making the top of her body push forward on Miyuki, mushing their breasts together.

"Hang in there, Shizuma-sama..." Miyuki grunted out her words, trying to withhold her enjoyment of feeling Shizuma on her... but she had to be strong for her... she mustn't get too excited... Shizuma will get just as excited and might loose her composure of resistance. But every time he thrust into her, it made her body bounce forward and rub against her, moaning in delight.

"Miyuki-chan..." she weakly whispered out of worry.

"Think about Nagisa, Shizuma-sama... Think about the future your going to have with her... just don't give in...Ohhh..." Miyuki moaned out.

"Shizuma-chan," he called from behind. "Why don't you tell Miyuki why you won't let her do the rituals, while we are all here together like this."

"Kaori wanted you to be protected... she told me that you and her were close and she wouldn't be able to stand imagining Goshujin-sama laying his hands on you..." she groaned out in increments. Shizuma felt her insides throb and squeeze as her master slowly stroked them, and the feel of Miyuki underneath her was starting to proof to be too much to handle. Miyuki watched the tears starting to fall from her eyes and drop on her own cheeks... she knew this was it... Shizuma wouldn't be able to hang on...

"Don't do it, Shizuma! Please hang in there!" Miyuki pleaded with welling eyes as her friend's body began to tense for an eruption of a climbing climax. Just a little more...

"Shizuma-chan..."

**AN: Holy crap... will she climax? What will happen to Shizuma and Nagisa's relationship? Review and wait for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Shizuma-chan!" Nagisa laughed as she ran across the field. "Shizuma-chan, come on!" Shizuma smiled and ran after her, playfully chasing her in the warm breeze. The scent of flowers were everywhere._

_Shizuma let Nagisa lead her around by hand, looking at the beautiful landscape of the mountains. They found a tall hill and sat on top of it together as the sun began to set. Nagisa leaned against her and tangled their fingers together as they watched the changing colors of the sky. Shizuma's chest felt like it was going to explode with the loving look that Nagisa gave her. Her eyes began to sparkle with the stars that were popping out everywhere as the sunlight left the horizon._

"_I love you, Shizuma..." Nagisa smiled with her words._

"Nagisa!" Shizuma snapped out of her dream state and sat up. Her sudden movement sent pain a searing across her ribcage. "Shit!" she cursed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You shouldn't move so fast," a welcomed, familiar voice said. Shizuma looked up and found Tamao sitting on a chair next to the bed she was in. She looked around and realized that she was back in her dorm room, in Miyuki's bed with Nagisa still sleeping in hers.

"The nurse said you have three broken ribs," Tamao said as she stood up and helped her lay back down slowly.

"Where's Miyuki-chan?" she asked.

"She went to have a discussion with the elder on last night's events... and she asked me to tell you to stay in bed."

Shizuma sighed in relief... "Thank goodness I'm here..." She looked over to Nagisa and smiled. Everything was going to be alright... for now anyways. She doesn't remember how she got her ribs broken though... or what happened in the last session. Is she an alpha now? She didn't know... her head was pounding. She hissed when her hand touched a large bump on her skull.

"What the heck happened?" Shizuma asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know that..." Tamao confessed. "Miyuki carried you in here early this morning around six o'clock." Shizuma looked up at the clock on the wall and it read a quarter past four.

"I tried waking Nagisa, but she just wouldn't wake up," the blue-haired girl said with a worried look on her face. "I can't believe she's been sleeping all this time."

"She's not going to wake up until I kiss her," Shizuma said with a grunt as she tried to adjust herself for better comfort. "I placed a sleep spell on her so she wouldn't follow after me when I left. It was too dangerous to take her with me."

"I can see that..." Tamao's eyes roamed all over her in sadness. "Just look at what happened to you and Miyuki-chan." Shizuma's eyes widened at her friends name and sat up immediately, trying to ignore the pain.

"Miyuki?" she shouted with strain. "What happened to Miyuki?" Shizuma didn't even wait for Tamao to answer her when she jumped out of the bed and stumbled out the door in pain. She hissed and groaned as her desperation to climb down the stairs by herself made her sides burn like hell. Tamao was right on her tail, trying to hold her up to keep her from falling down the stairs.

"Etoile-sama! Don't do that! You need to lay down! Miyuki-chan will be just fine, it's you that is torn up!" Tamao pleaded with her. Shizuma paused and looked at her with pain in her complexion.

"Please..." she forced out from her knotted throat. "Please, I have to see her." That look in her eyes pulled painfully on the blue-haired girl's heart. She nodded and supported Shizuma to help her walk.

…...

"Shizuma!" Miyuki and the sister sat up from their chairs around the desk when her friend tumbled in through the office door with Tamao close behind her.

"Miyuki-chan!" Shizuma shaking stumbled over to her but fell to her knees as the her ribs felt like a hot poker was stabbing into them. Miyuki joined her on her haunches and held her shoulders.

"You should be in bed," she choked out, trying to keep herself from crying. Shizuma looked up in her eyes and noticed some reddened skin disappearing underneath her long bangs. She reached up and brushed the blue strands aside. A large gash stretched its way from her forehead to her temple on the right side of her face.

"It was an accident," Miyuki tried to reassure her but Shizuma's blood boiled in anger and felt her body began to tremble.

"What happened?" Shizuma sobbed out.

"You passed out during the session..." she said. "Goshujin-sama couldn't control his anger and started to hurt you... I got in the way when I was trying to stop him. I don't know what's gotten into him... he's never hit anyone before."

"This is all my fault..." Shizuma said. "As an alpha male, he needs to have a mate... the canine genetics in his blood will make him more aggressive if he can't find a partner." Shizuma buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Shizuma-chan..." Miyuki's eyes poured tears down her cheeks while she embraced her friend.

"I'll do it..." Shizuma choked out. "I have to... He'll kill someone if it continues like this... He'll eventually come after Nagisa if I keep refusing him... I'd rather be his mate than have him hurting anyone for my sake."

"Etoile-sama..." The sister called out for her attention. "Even if you were his mate... he may still see Aoi-san as a potential threat. Even though it is unlikely he would attack her while you are his, I suggest that she undergo some training in the magic arts so she is able to protect herself just in case situation worsens."

"He already left to return to the states," Miyuki announced. "That would leave you about a year to teach her before he comes back for you."

"A year is barely enough time to teach her the basics..." Shizuma groaned. "I'm going to need some help... Miyuki-chan, I'm going to have to ask you to inform Chikaru-san about this. She should be trustworthy enough to keep this a secret. I need her to help teach Nagisa while I heal... and Shion-san could help with some of it too for white magic."

"I'll make sure it happens, Shizuma-chan," Miyuki smiled at her to try to cheer her up. "Let's get you back to bed." Tamao helped Miyuki get Shizuma back on her feet, they thanked the sister and made their way back to Strawberry Hall. They watched all the concerned faces of some students while they walked slowly.

"Oh, my goodness," a young girl approached them. "Are you alright, Etoile-sama?"

"I'm just fine, sweetie," Shizuma said with a smile on her face. "I just had clumsy accident last night. It's nice to see you again." The young girl blushed and smiled back at her.

"I hope you feel better soon," she said.

"Thank you, I will," Shizuma replied. When the young girl left, Miyuki questioned.

"Do you know that girl?" her friend asked.

"Summer fling... last year," she said. "I don't remember her name..." Miyuki sighed with that answer and decided not to press any further.

…...

Nagisa opened her eyes slowly as she felt a pair of soft lips press against her mouth. Shizuma broke her kiss and looked into her love's eyes.

"Ohayo goziamasu, Nagisa-chan," Shizuma smiled gently as her eyes seemed to swim around in her soul. The events of last night flooded Nagisa's memory.

"I fell asleep..." she plainly noted the obvious. "I'm sorry, Shizuma-chan...I wanted to go with you to meet your friends."

"It's alright, honey," she said. "It wasn't a night I would want you to experience anyways..." Shizuma groaned a little as she sat up from the edge of her bed.

"What happened?" Nagisa sat up and looked at her with concern. She could tell that Shizuma's aura was gloomy and tired.

"Miyuki and I were in a hurry and both of us fell down some stairs," she lied. "Unfortunately, I broke a few ribs, but Miyuki lucked out with a cut on her head."

"Oh my!" Nagisa's eyes widened and looked over her love. "You should be resting! Are you feeling okay? I'll make you something to eat!" Nagisa climbed out of the bed hastily and tried to get her to lay down.

"I'm just fine!" Shizuma smiled. "It's just a bit painful to move but I'm alright."

"You should lay down!" Nagisa pouted. "You need to get better! Let me help you!"

"Okay, okay!" Shizuma gave up and had Nagisa slowly lower her down on her bed. She smiled tiredly as she enjoyed Nagisa's stubbornness to help her. "If you want to really make me happy, you should dress up in a nurse outfit."

"Shizuma-chan!" Nagisa snorted with a little laugh as she pulled the sheets over her silver patient. "I'm going to get you something to eat." After she pulled on the black dress to her maid costume, she went to the door and opened it.

"Nagisa-chan..." Shizuma caled before she left and her strawberry paused for her. "I love you..." The red-head smiled as her words struck a chord in her heart that excited her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

"I love you, too," She said and then left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Shizuma let out a sigh. Broken ribs usually takes three to six weeks to heal and if she doesn't stay rested then they won't heal properly. She inwardly groaned... She's not one to just lay around and do nothing. She wanted to go out with Nagisa. She closed her eyes to meditate on what she should do about this whole situation.

In a year, she will be mated with her alpha and move to America with him and will annually visit this remote, small town in Japan to maintain territory and authority in the region. Nagisa will graduate from high school in two years and will continue on to college, get married to a nice city boy, raise a family and grow old until time stops her tired, sweet heart for good.

Shizuma felt a wave of depression lurk through her. She couldn't imagine living without Nagisa in her world. Then she remembered on how she coped when Kaori died. She attempted to commit suicide many times but just couldn't bring herself to do it because she would be reminded that it would disrespect Kaori's effort to give her life and a second chance. It took decades, but Miyuki finally helped her in getting on her feet with going to school and getting involved with the pack. She worked her way up the ranks, gaining power and experience to surpass all of the girls at an exceptional rate. Finally, after passing Miyuki in rank, Shizuma was surprised that Kaori's older brother showed up, taking reign as alpha over his late sister's pack then asking her to be his mate.

Her first time having a ritual with him was frightening for her. He was as courteous and considerate as he could, but Shizuma still hated it. After that, she went on a player spree with as many girls as she could have sex with. Her first heterosexual experience confirmed her full blown lesbianism for beautiful, cute damsels on overdrive.

Then she met Nagisa. That one girl turned her world upside down. At first, she just thought of her like all the other girls she's been with. But she reminded her of her young human self. Full of life and excitement, curious and carefree. She fell in love with it all over again along with Nagisa, forever wanting to hold on to her and be her knight and shining armor when she needed it. But she knew it couldn't be that way. How could she ever tell Nagisa the truth?

…...

Miyuki sighed while leaning over some paperwork on her desk in the student council room. She groaned as she held her head to try to stop it from throbbing. Tamao lightly knocked and let herself in only to find the president by herself working hard as usual.

"You should rest, too," Tamao noted as she walked over to her and leaned on the desk. "After such a night, I don't think you should overwhelm yourself in work all the time."

"Tamao-chan," Miyuki lightly laughed a little. "It's how I tend to deal with things... work until it's done and fixed. Argh, my head is killing me." Tamao frowned and started to rub her shoulder to try to soothe her.

"It's getting late, Miyuki-chan," she announced while gazing to the darkness of the night right outside the windows. "Nagisa is still with Shizuma. She's probably not going to leave her side until she's recovered, so how about you stay with me? Nagisa and Shizuma can have some quality time together and you can have a place to rest without disturbing them."

"That's very sweet of you to offer," Miyuki sat back in her chair and smiled. "I'd love to stay with you, thank you." The president rubbed her uncut temple with an annoyed expression on her face, making Tamao reach out and gently move her bangs to the side and tucked behind a furry wolf ear.

"Have you taken anything for that? I have some medicine... and I'll make you some tea. It'll make you feel better," Tamao gently pulled on her hand. "Come on, you may be a werewolf but you're not invincible." Miyuki smiled gently as she was 'force' away from her work and walked back to the dorm with Tamao, hand in hand.

…...

"This is delicious," Miyuki said with surprise behind her voice after she sipped some of Tamao's hot brew that calmed her with essences of peaches, white tea and honey. This compliment made the blueberry's lips curve in a smirk.

"You didn't believe that I can make good tea?" she questioned.

"Oh no!" Miyuki blushed and laughed at herself. "I didn't mean it like that! Ha ha! I'm just amazed at how wonderful it is! I've tasted the finest teas in the world and it's amazing that you could make it just as exquisite! Where did you learn how to make tea like this?"

"My mother's side of the family come from a long line of herbalists... My grandmother would sell teas and herbal remedies to the towns people," she explained with the brim of her cup at her lips still smirking. "How's your headache?"

Miyuki paused for a minute and realized that her head felt fine. Almost like new...actually. She lifted her hand up to graze her injury with care, but felt nothing but smooth, perfectly healed skin. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Miyuki's brain suddenly started doing cartwheels, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Tamao started laughing. "How did you do that?"

"You werewolves aren't the only ones that have secrets," the bluenette charmed. "Alchemy is another skill my family practices."

"Alchemy?" Miyuki was flabbergasted. "That hasn't been around since the industrial era! I thought all the books were burned for suspicion of wicked witchcraft."

"They were," Tamao confirmed as she set her cup down on it's matching saucer. "But the courts couldn't stop any talented alchemists from memorizing formulas and passing them down through generations. By now, most of alchemy is unheard of because it is practiced less to keep it from the public. Potions are very powerful and just effective as magic but more energy efficient as with magic, you have to drain some of your spiritual energy, or mana, to use it. Alchemy is just science with advanced knowledge of ingredients mother earth provides."

"Can this tea heal Shizuma's broken ribs?" Miyuki asked. Tamao shook her head 'no'.

"I only know a few healing potions but none of them would immediately heal fractured bones," she explained. "However, I can speed up the process by half with a daily elixir, but it tastes horrible and it's a large amount."

Miyuki smiled and said, "Shizuma would do anything to speed up the process. She caught a nasty heat fever for a week and was absolutely miserable when I made her stay in bed."

"Alright," the blueberry said with perk. "I'll have it ready in three days... but what exactly is a heat fever?"

"Female werewolves will go into heat every spring and sometimes it'll change our hormones so violently that we'll get a fever, aches, cold sweats and hot flashes. It usually only lasts for just a couple of days, but Shizuma had it bad one time."

"Ah, I see," Tamao suddenly let out a yawn. Miyuki helped her clean and put away the china then silently watched her change into a pair of blue pajamas.

"Going to bed so soon?" Miyuki arched an eyebrow.

"I was hoping that you'd join me... at least for a while," Tamao slightly blushed. This made the older woman smile.

"That I will," Miyuki stood up. "But first I'm going to get some personal things from my room, I wouldn't want to have to go back and forth to get clothes for the next few weeks... Maybe I should bring Nagisa some stuff."

"That's a great idea," Tamao said and walked over to the wardrobe, opened it and began taking out some of Nagisa's clothing. "I think she only has her Halloween costume over there..." Miyuki walked up from behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist making Tamao still. The werewolf started to kiss her neck and drag her fangs over her neck making the young girl tremble.

"Maybe we should wait until morning..." Miyuki suggested the change of mind smoothly into Tamao's ear. "I can't wait to touch you again..." The young one moaned and arched her neck for more ease of access.

**AN: OK... anyways is everyone done having heart attacks over last chapter's cliff hanger? Lol, had you squirming didn't I?**

**Shizuma: You're a sadist, too!**

**inukunsgirl: absolutely... -grins-**


	9. Chapter 9

Seven Years Later

The warm brew of sweetly creamed coffee coated her throat soothingly vitalizing her senses with caffeine. The small coffee shop was rather adorable in the urban city of Los Angeles, California. All her life she knew trees and small populations of rural Japan, but after a couple of years the hustle and bustle of the busy city grew on her. It was exciting and she was happy to find that beautiful lesbians were plenty in this town even though... she inspected the gigantic diamond that she wore on her left ring finger.

"Hey!" Shizuma's voice chirped as Miyuki walked up to her table with a warm smile. The silver damsel stood up to hug her best friend in joy. "How are you? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"I'm good, I've been rather busy with my new job," the bluenette sighed and joined her at the table, plopping her purse on the wooden surface. "We have two new projects to undertake with Warner Brothers. How's Goshujin-sama?"

"A man... as usual..." Shizuma sighed and took another sip of her latte. "Still conquering the world with his charm and trophy wife."

"Come on, Shizuma-chan..." Miyuki rubbed her friends arm. "You are not just a trophy wife... you can do other things, too. Have you tried getting some part-time work?"

"I don't know..." Shizuma sighed. "I don't want to work for anyone... I'm not a person that likes to be bossed around..."

"Maybe you should do some freelance work..." Miyuki suggested. "You were always a great tutor. Nagisa ended up being excellent with- ...Oh, I'm sorry..." Shizuma took off her depressed expression and grabbed her best friends hand.

"No, it's ok... really..." She forced a smile with her words but couldn't help to continue with talking about her lost love. "Have you heard anything from Tamao-chan about where she could be?"

"I'm sorry... She doesn't know either... The last time I did a search she graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in Agriculture about three years ago. That's all I could find in a name search..." Miyuki sighed. "I should have stayed behind and kept an eye on her for you..."

"No, don't be silly," Shizuma waved. "I couldn't believe that the whole pack came to America... even Kaname..."

"We aren't anything without you, Shizuma-chan. After you left, we didn't know what to do..." Miyuki pulled out her cell phone after it beeped. "Shit, I got to go. My director is having a fit about one of the actors."

"Good luck..." Shizuma called as Miyuki gave her a quick hug and headed out the door telling her that she would call her later.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma sighed and stared down in her cup.

…...

_Past_

Nagisa's mind calculated the words that Shizuma just told her. Over and over again, swimming in her head. She stared off past her, trying to come up with the slightest will to believe the sentences rolling off her tongue.

Silence.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma leaned over and place a soft hand over her folded fingers that sat in her lap. The silver damsel's heart slammed in anxiety when her girlfriend didn't seem to respond to her. Nagisa slowly hung her head and pulled away from her touch.

"No..." she said. "You can't..."

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan... but it's the only way I can keep you safe." Shizuma tried to hold her but Nagisa wasn't having any of it. She stood up and fist her hands.

"Isn't this why you've been training me?" she cried with watery eyes. "I can protect myself... I don't want you to go away!"

"I don't either," Shizuma agreed. "But you have no idea how dangerous he is. He's immensely stronger than me and you are just getting started. It took me hundreds of years to get to my level." Nagisa turned away from her and stomped across the room. Shizuma sighed.

"It's better this way," she said. "You'll have a chance to live a normal human life. Being a werewolf isn't a fulfilling lifestyle. You have to cut yourself off from the public to keep your secret and live as a monster for eternity. I want you to have something better than that."

"I don't care about all that!" Nagisa bellowed out in frustration with a stomp of her foot. "I just want to be with you! Isn't it my choice?"

"You're too young to understand!" Shizuma scolded. "I can't believe how immature you are acting! If you had any idea, you'd be smart and run the other way!"

"Maybe you should have thought twice before wooing me!" she yelled. Shizuma didn't say anything to respond to that. She was right. She let her conniving, lustful nature rule her over for a moment then love jumped up and bit her in the ass before she knew it. Nagisa was trembling, looking at the ground.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma reached out to her with a pain in her chest. This was killing her inside. Seeing Nagisa cry because of her wasn't something she prepared herself for. "I'm so sorry, Nagisa..." She placed a hand on her shoulder only to wince in defeat when her love jerked away from her and ran out of the dorm room. It took a moment to register what just happened...

"Nagisa-chan!" Shizuma called and ran after her. Despite of her age and experience with women, she's never been in this type of situation before. Then again, surprisingly she never had been in a long serious relationship to have an argument... she was irritated with Nagisa, but even more angry and disappointed in herself for causing this to happen.

She was scared... Shizuma Hanazono was scared for once in her life. She followed Nagisa into the woods and panted lightly when she stopped to stare at her standing amongst the snow-covered trees. Nagisa was out of breath, when Shizuma approached her. Nagisa took a deep breath then screamed as loud as she could, making the silver gem slap her palms over her ears as the decibels pierced through the very rocks on the ground. It ended with an echo, ringing out into the forest.

Wided eyed, Shizuma lowered her hands slightly. "What the hell was that?" she asked with a shocked expression. Nagisa leaned over and placed her hands on her knees panting for air.

"Screaming..." gasp. "...makes me..." gasp. "...feel a little better..." she panted with her breath ghosting out into the cold-winter air. After she caught her breath, Nagisa leaned back against a tree still breathing somewhat heavily. "So what now?"

"What?" Shizuma asked in confusion.

"What happens now?" She asked again with pain in her eyes. "Do we keep on doing this for the next few months or are we ending it right now?" Nagisa's words stabbed into her heart.

"Nagisa... I don't ever want to end it with you..." she said as she stepped closer to her. "I want to be with you as long as I can." Shizuma wrapped her arms around her waist slowly with a pain-filled look in her eyes. "You are everything to me and more. I don't want you getting hurt or worse... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever let that happen." Nagisa erupted into tears and buried her face in her lover's chest sobbing weakly while clutching onto her dress.

"It's not fair..." she squeaked, but all Shizuma felt like she could do was hold her, combing her beautiful strawberry locks with her fingers.

"Nagisa... either way it wouldn't be fair," she sighed. "I want you to live a happy life. I want you to have many friends, a family, a college education... I want you to have the things that I never could possibly have. Please, Nagisa-chan... I don't want you to throw your life away because of me... I'm sorry I got you in this mess, I never expected to fall in love again."

Nagisa looked up into her eyes. They exchanged gazes momentarily until Shizuma narrowed the gap to kiss her lips but the little strawberry turned her head away. Golden eyes widened in surprise at her avoidance.

"I can't..." she whispered. "I can't do this..." Nagisa pushed her way out of Shizuma's arms to escape her embrace, only to be caught with a strong hand on her wrist.

"Nagisa!" She called out. "Don't be like that! After all we've been through, you're just going to run away from me?"

"The longer we let this go, the harder it will be to say goodbye," she said in barely a whisper of dispirit. She closed her eyes with her tears pouring down her cheeks as an attempt to wish this all away, but it was for naught. The air was too cold, Shizuma's gripping hand was too warm to be but a shred of figment.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma felt warm, salty droplets spill over her porcelain cheeks with no mercy, baring her soul that was breaking. Nagisa tugged to get out of her grip, she squeezed it firmer.

"Let go, Shizuma-sama..." Nagisa whispered with pain in her voice.

"I won't," she said, pulling her back. Nagisa grunted and squirmed to try to get free but the woman was too strong.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No!" She yelled back wrapping her free hand around her in frustration to keep her still, but Nagisa wasn't giving anything up. She pushed and struggled and cried out to be set free until...

"_Feuer_!"

Fiery flames of heat generated in front of Shizuma startling her at first. She released the young girl and leaped back, swatting at the flames that caught her coat. Nagisa held her hands up to her mouth, shocked at what she just had done. Shizuma looked up at her with anger expressed on her face.

"Shizuma..." Nagisa squeaked. "I-I'm sorry..."

"How dare you attack me with the black arts!" She snapped. "A German casting at that!"

"I didn't mean to!" Nagisa cried. Shizuma stared at her in silence with no expression.

"..."

"Shizu-"

"Do whatever you want..." she said coldly and walked away.

…...

The cottage door creaked open, ringing that squeaky sound to Shizuma welcoming her back into her miserable cage. She shook the collected snowflakes off of her coat and hung it on a hook, closing the door behind her. The smell of dust was faint but it reminded her of the building's neglect from her cleaning routine since she hasn't stepped within these walls for a few months. She sighed and sunk into the plush chair that was waiting for her in the tiny living room. She pinched the bridge of her nose and wrinkled her forehead in distress. The front door swung open with Nagisa standing on the porch.

"I'm sorry!" she said and leaped in the house, closing the door behind her. Shizuma sighed in slight frustration and watch her drop on her knees at her chair, placing her chilled hands in her lap. Her eyes were brimming with tears again. Shizuma's heart ached.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me any longer..." the older woman said. "I'm a horrible person anyways... and you're right, the longer we are in this the more painful it will be to let go..."

"Shizuma-chan!" Nagisa exploded out into sobs again letting her head fall into the woman's lap. "I didn't mean any of that... I'm sorry I acted like a child... I can't imagine how you must feel about moving away and being forced to live with that man..."

"I deserve it..." Shizuma sighed and started to pet her strawberry head to console her. "You barely know anything about me... I'm not a good person, Nagisa... If you only knew some of the thing's I've done just to gain power..."

"I don't care about that!" Nagisa sniffled and lifted her head to look at her. "That's your past, all I have seen from you is kindness and love. This Shizuma..." she put her hands over hers.

"This Shizuma is the one I'm in love with... the one you are now and will be," she said. "I know you are a good person, if you weren't you wouldn't be doing this for me... I'm the one that's being selfish."

"If you only knew how selfish I am..." Shizuma said with pain in her eyes and looked away from her. "Please... don't make this harder than it already is... please, leave."

Nagisa's eyes widened. Her tear stained face stared at her love with her breaking heart. After a moment of silence...

"Hai," she whispered and then left quietly. When the door closed, Shizuma covered her mouth with a hand and sobbed silently.

…...

"Miyuki-chan!" Tamao laughed out loud as her girlfriend nibbled on her shoulder while resting on top of her in her bed. "That tickles..." Miyuki smiled apologetically and rest her chin on the author's shoulder to watch her write a poem. After a little scribbling of Tamao's pen, Miyuki placed her lips against her lips and whispered.

"Je t'aime," she breathed her love confession in french making the little blueberry shiver as the wisps of hot breath tickled in her ear. "Je veux passer la reste de ma vie avec vous..." _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

"Miyuki..." she moaned and angled her neck as her lover spread light kisses on her skin. But all that stopped as soon as the door opened slowly. Nagisa walked in, shed her coat, hung it up and walked over to her bed. Tamao and Miyuki watched her in silence when she buried herself underneath her covers. Miyuki looked over to the clock that read half past six in the evening.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking your lessons right now, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked but never got an answer.

…...

_Present_

"Darling, did you just get home?" Shizuma asked with a surprised expression when she walked through the door of her house. Her husband looked up to her from his paper, meeting rubies with emeralds. He smiled gently.

"About twenty minutes ago," he confirmed while loosening the tie around his neck. "I closed the deal early so I can be home with you."

"How sweet," Shizuma set her purse and keys down and took a seat next to him on the sofa, leaning sideways on the backrest, facing him while a few fingers playing with a few strands of silver silk. He looked her over before engaging his interest back to his newspaper.

"How's Miyuki?" he asked for a conversation starter.

"Good, busy as usual."

"Did you go shopping this morning?"

"No, I'm tired of shopping. Actually, honey, I want to talk to you about something."

He lowered his paper and turned to her for his full attention.

"I want to do some work... I would like to do some tutoring. I can't just attend parties and shop all the time."

"So you're bored, huh?" he smirked. "That's fine with me. If you want I can get you a managing position at one of our dealerships." She shook her head.

"I want to do some work of my own. I think tutoring french would be fun."

He smiled. "Ok, but... kiss me." She bit her bottom lip in a moment of hesitation but quickly recovered and leaned over to him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, chaste but lingering. When she tried to break the kiss he pulled her in closer making the kiss more passionate with dancing tongues. He groaned into the kiss and pulled her over him, allowing her to straddle his hips. He finally broke the kiss to ravish the skin on her neck making her moan. Her eyes darted across the large great room and met gazes with Chloe, their maid. Shizuma smirked at her blushing when she shied away from her gaze to resume her dusting. Shizuma always liked her short, brunette hair, chocolate skin and small frame. She rocked her hips against her husband's hard on and moaned loudly.

"The staff is still here..." she mumbled when he started to unbutton her blouse and kiss at her cleavage. "Let's wait until tonight..."

"I have to go back to the office later this evening," he mentioned. "I won't be back until late."

"Morning then?" She asked and he nodded with a grin. She placed a peck on his lips and hopped off of him. "I'll be rendezvousing with the group tonight so I may not be home when you return." He nodded and returned to his paper as she walked into the kitchen to find Chloe wiping down the counters.

"Sorry for that scene," Shizuma said as she opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of fruit juice. "He's a wolf." She smiled at how ironic that comment was.

"It's alright," Chloe's sweet soft voice said. "It's your home, you are entitled to do what you like." Shizuma was taken back on how sweet she was, it warmed her tired heart. She was glad that such a woman was on her staff.

"Chloe, how old are you?" Shizuma asked before opening the bottle and taking a small sip.

"Nineteen," she said.

"Are you going to school?"

"Just part-time. I'm taking some writing classes. I don't want to overwhelm myself with fulltime work and school."

"What kind of writing do you want to do?"

"Fiction Novels and short stories."

"I have a friend whose a writer. She has a couple of books out right now. Tamao Suzumi, do you know her?"

"Oh! Yes! Her work is amazing! I can't believe you know her!" She excitedly squeaked while holding her cleaning cloth.

"She grew up in the same town that I did back in Japan," she smiled. "She dated my best friend at the time and I dated hers."

"Oh, She dated Miyuki?"

"Yes," she smiled. "We all went to an all girls academy."

"Ah, wow. It's a small world after all," Chloe smiled. Shizuma took a moment to gaze into her blue eyes happily.

"Yes it is..."

…...

_Past_

Nagisa whimpered, wrapping her legs around Shizuma's waist as she was held up. The silver vixen crushed her lover up against a wall, knocking some hanging pictures from their posts. Their mouths devoured one another as their eyes shed tears of agonizing torture. This was the last night Shizuma would be able to see her. They had ended their relationship months ago but they couldn't ignore their feelings for each other any longer. Just one more time... one more night...

"Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa cried out when her lover bit her neck lightly, growling out her fight to remain under control. Her urges were surging like the raging sea in a typhoon in the pit of her core as she ravished her completely. Both women were clawing, gripping, moaning...

"I'm going to die tonight..." Shizuma mumbled. "After this my soul will be nothing but an empty void..." She didn't care about composure or mercy tonight and she showed it by ripping the strawberry's blouse open completely ruining the garment. Her mouth sucked, licked and kissed her bare skin hungrily. Nagisa then did something surprising. She tilted her love's head and started to lick and nibble on one of her silver furry ears almost making Shizuma's knees buckle.

"Oh... Nagisa..." she moaned out loudly and started to touch her breasts, grabbing and toying pulling at her nipples making her cry out in pleasure. Shizuma moved her to the floor for easier devouring of her beautiful flower. Panties were removed, silk against silk, they feverishly thrust with a desperate, perverse passion of hurt and heal. They searched for orgasm but hated what it would bring... the end.

…...

AN: Slooooow update I know... sorry... finals... and a lot of drama... Anyways! I'm still here. Review review review! I write faster the more reviews I get.


	10. Chapter 10

Shizuma looked up from her laptop as Chloe entered the room with a light knock. The mistress reduced the Google window that listed the search for "Nagisa Aoi" that was on her screen before Chloe navigated over behind the desk to pick up the office's trash bin. Shizuma was thankful that she let her hair down as the setting sun peeked through the blinds made her take a look at the time.

7:37 PM.

Her glowing wolf eyes watched the little maid with slight caution.

"Chloe..."

"Yes, Mrs. Sakuragi?" Chloe paused at the door with the bin in her hands.

"Could you close the blinds for me?" Shizuma leered at her form while she lowered the screen of the laptop down. Chloe moved over to the windows and obeyed her employer. She almost jumped when Shizuma seemed to materialize right in front of her when she turned back around. She gasped when this prowling woman pressed her up against the blinds that she just recently closed.

"Do you have any family here?" Shizuma asked as she dragged a hard nail lightly across the girl's cheek.

"I grew up in foster care..." she said with a blush. "Um... Mrs. Sakuragi?" Her employer started to brush her lips on her neck, making her feel extremely uneasy.

"Yes?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously. Shizuma smirked and stepped away from her.

"Forgive me," she pleaded with a sigh. "I haven't touched a woman in such a long time... I almost forgot what it feels like." She sighed and leaned back against her desk, folding her arms. "Let me make it up to you... Tamao will be in LA next week for a book signing. Miyuki and I are going out to dinner with her next Friday night. I'd be happy to bring you along so you can meet her, but don't say anything about this to my husband."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes brightened. "I won't say a word!" The silver-haired woman smiled and returned to her seat at her computer.

"After your done with the trash you can go home," she said.

"Thank you," she said and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Shizuma picked up her cell phone and dialed Miyuki.

"Ughmm... hello?" Miyuki grumbled.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore..."

"I'm bringing someone to our dinner with Tamao-chan next week."

"Who?"

"My maid, Chloe. She's a big fan of Tamao-chan and is studying creative writing."

"Oh... does she write movie scripts?"

"I don't know... I didn't ask... why?"

"My boss is looking for fresh material for an independent film."

"Ah... anyways, what are you doing sleeping at a time like this?"

"It's just a power nap."

"Miyuki-chan..."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Fang about tutoring French and he approved it."

"That's great! Where are you going to start?"

"There is a little private school just down the street that is looking for in-home tutors."

"You mean that little rich kids school?"

"Hilton Grooves Academy."

"You can get some nice pay with that place."

"It's not like I'm not rich already... I'm just doing this because I'm bored."

"Haha, right."

"Ok I'm heading out to the rendezvous spot. Are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"See you in a bit."

"Ja ne."

"Ja."

Shizuma hung up the phone and shut her computer closed completely before leaving the office and headed for her bedroom. She walked in her large closet and pulled out some clothing. A pair of tight, black jeans that had a seam in the back for her tail, a black tank top and a pair of combat boots. She tied her hair up. The great thing about Los Angeles was that there was a lot of weirdos and otakus that would dress up in anything when they go out for a night on the town. Which was perfect for Shizuma and the other werewolves to stalk around in the open with ears and tails freely displayed. Anyone would just think that it was props and make-up. No one would suspect a bunch of lesbian werewolf fanatics to be the actual real thing. After getting dressed, she snapped on some studded cuffs to complete the punk-style look she was going for.

…...

"Ladies..." Shizuma greeted her omegas as she joined the VIP booth of the usual club they would meet up at every few weeks, it was called "Nocturnal". Everyone greeted her back with smiles as she sat down next to Miyuki the a red velvet material. She reached over and picked up her usual White Russian drink that was always there for her when she arrived. The meetings became a lot more relaxed and fun ever since Shizuma took the title of alpha female. There were no authority rituals, no more fighting with Kaname or Miyuki over rankings, everything was just perfect. Shizuma hummed a little in her throat as she sipped her liquor while enjoying the make out scene Kaname and Momomi where performing.

"Go talk to her!" Yaya rang out loud that snapped the alpha's attention to the conversation.

"I don't know... What if I scare her or something?" Amane said with uncertainty.

"She's been looking at you this for the past half an hour..." she shot back. "I don't think she's scared of you. She's been here every time we meet here for the past few months..."

"Who are we talking about?" Shizuma asked and Miyuki did the honor at pointing out a little sweet looking girl at one of the tables. She had long blonde hair and looked too young to be in the club, but she was beautiful nonetheless with her angelic face staring right back at their direction.

"Oh? Are you interested in that girl, Amane-kun?" Shizuma prodded with deep interest... "The great price actually have a love interest after so many decades?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Shizuma-sama..." Amane groaned. "She's been here every time we meet and just sits there and stares at me the whole time... I just want to know why."

"Maybe she thinks that you are a guy," Tsubomi laughed. "One man out of so many women is rather questionable."

"It is possible..." Shizuma peered at the girl again. "She might be an investigator trying to get a story about men manipulating women into fetish prostitution..."

"She might know something about werewolves... maybe she's snooping around..." Miyuki suggested.

"That's not good if that's the case," Shizuma furrowed her eyebrows at that idea. "Amane-kun... get rid of her."

"But-"

"Do it."

The prince sighed and stood up to maneuver past the make-out session, away from the booth and approached the girl. The alpha took notice at the prince's attire. A navy blue dress shirt with an open collar complimenting a cream colored two piece suit.

"She looks good..." she noted and turned back to sipping her drink and eying Miyuki next to her. "And you look delicious..." Shizuma grinned at her friend's black, printed tee and denim mini-skirt. The bluenette smirked and shook her head, bringing her apple martini up to her lips.

"Down, girl," she told her. "You're going through a dry spell aren't you?"

"You have no idea..." Shizuma groaned and sat back. "I haven't had a good orgasm during sex in seven years... I'm trying my best to be good... I'm at a good position right now... I don't want to fuck it up and get caught... I almost waded in dangerous waters with the maid today. The wolf can smell what I ate two days ago, he'll definitely know if I slept with someone else. "

"That is a problem..." Miyuki hummed and sat her martini down on the table. Shizuma grunted in anger when she noticed that Kaname and Momomi were still going at it, plucked the apple garnishing of her friend's drink and chucked it at Kaname's head.

"Quit it out already!" the alpha growled. "You're pissing me off! Go get a room!"

Kaname and Momomi started laughing and decided to take a break, taking sips of some white wine.

"Why don't you ask him for a threesome to spice some things up?" Kaname suggested. "That way he won't be suspicious."

"I already did..." Shizuma rested her head down on the table groaning in agony. "He wasn't happy about me asking that..."

"Well then keep with having unsatisfying sex with a husband you hate, or find a way to feed your lesbian urges without getting caught," Kaname said while placing her wine glass down. Shizuma sat up and sighed heavily again.

"Oh well... I don't want to risk getting caught... He'll kill me for sure..." she said before taking a larger mouthful of her drink in attempt to soothe her frustration. Her attention was drawn outward, to Amane and the young girl standing at the group's table.

"Everyone, this is Hikari Konohana..." Amane announces as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "She is a singer." Everyone at the table smiled and greeted the young girl but Shizuma had a little seether of annoyance boiling in the back of her mind. What was she doing? She told her to get rid of her, not bring her to the table! She growled inwardly and shot her princely subordinate a daring look.

"I sing here at the club..." she said with the most sweetest voice that Shizuma had ever heard. "I wait here on Friday nights for my paycheck when the club closes..." So that's why she's here all the time...

"It's nice to meet you, Hikari," Shizuma smiled. Okay, so maybe she wasn't a threat... she's adorable.

"Hikari, this is Shizuma Sakuragi, Miyuki Rokujo, Tsubomi Okuwaka,Yaya Nant, Kaname Kenjo and Momomi Kiyashiki," Amane introduced everyone by the order of their seating. "These are all my friends."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," Hikari said with a little bow. "I've always wanted to meet you but I was too shy to approach..."

"No worries, Hikari," Yaya spoke up. "Everyone is shy sometimes." Hikaru smiled gently and blushed while she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Amane asked her and offered her hand politely seeping out her princely charm. Hikari looked surprised at the gesture but accepted it with a blushing nod.

"That sounds like a great idea," Shizuma stood up with a new fill of energy and grabbed Miyuki's hand. "Come on, Miyuki. Let's dance." Miyuki quickly put her drink down before she was yanked out of her seat and was lead by Shizuma to the crowded dance floor. She could tell that her alpha was flustered and stressed more than usual tonight. She knew that a good toss in the sheets is just what she needed, of course, but she knew it was much deeper than sex. Shizuma needed to be emotionally vitalized with an intimate connection of vulnerability. She couldn't seek that in a man.

The music was slow and smooth when Shizuma took her arms around her friends waist, pressing their bodies close leaving Miyuki to wrap her arms around her neck with a smile. The rocked slowly to the beat with a simple rhythm. Miyuki rested her forehead against hers, making Shizuma smile in delight.

"So, are you excited to see Tamao-chan next week?" the silver-haired girl asked her.

"I'm a bit nervous about it..."

"You'll do fine."

"It's been a couple of years since I've seen her. I wonder if she's seeing anyone."

"She's not."

"How do you know that?"

"She still loves you... I see it every time in her eyes when she visits."

"I hope so..."

"It's so sad that your careers made you drift apart, but just think about it, Miyuki. This is her third book release, she's got royalty checks coming in from all over the place. Maybe she's going to take a breather from writing. You should ask her to move in with you."

"I don't know... I don't want to tie her down. She's doing so well."

"Trust me, you won't. She'll be happy to be with you," Miyuki smiled at Shizuma's words that brought hope in her heart. She sighed in delight and closed her eyes, enjoying their dance. Then she thought of something...

"Shizuma-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Goshujin-sama wouldn't be suspicious if you smelled like me..."

Shizuma lifted her head up and stared straight into her questioning eyes. She was serious... She felt a lump form in her throat and swallowed it hard.

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Yes..." Miyuki's cheeks blushed a little. "Just once... I know you are on the verge of insanity... seven years is a long time." Miyuki stopped the dance and took her friend's hand and lead her back to the table to grab their purses.

"We're going to go early," Miyuki announced and lead her friend quickly out the door.

…...

Miyuki unlocked the door of her condo and allowed Shizuma to walk in first. The place was small but very elegant with contemporary furniture. No words have been said, none were needed as Miyuki lead her to her bedroom. Shizuma crawled after her on the soft bedding, never taking her eyes off of her. Miyuki laid back as the silver gem hovered over her on all fours.

"Miyuki... I don't think I can do this..." Shizuma said with uncertainty, she seemed to be trembling. The bluenette knew she was distraught and decided to take the lead, rolling her over so she was on top. She started to kiss her neck softly.

"Shizuma... just do it like the last time we did this... but only with Nagisa instead of Kaori," she said while unbuckling her friend's belt. After some struggling to get the tight jeans off, Shizuma hitched her breath in a gasp, arched her back, and moaned loudly when her friend moved her panties to the side and attacked her core with soft strokes of her tongue.

"Nagisa..." she moaned out but then felt a aching pain erupt in her chest and tears started to fall from her eyes. Miyuki stopped when she heard her friend started to cry. Shizuma covered her face trying to stop herself from sobbing.

"Shizuma-chan..." Miyuki called out her name and crawled back up to face her, hold her. "I'm so sorry... I thought it would help."

"It's not your fault... I... I... I don't know why I'm crying..." she said while rubbing the tears off her face. "You are usually the one that cries..."

"It's okay to cry."

"No, it's not... I'm not allowed to cry... I'm supposed to be the strong woman that leads the pack," she sighed as she calmed down a little.

"Let's sleep for a while..." she said and wrapped her arms around her. "You miss Nagisa-chan... and we are worried about her... It's stressful to think that she would just up and disappear."

"Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... You're the best friend anyone could hope to have..."

"Shizuma... I'd do anything for you, you know that..."

"Goodnight..."

"Goodnight," Miyuki said and kissed her friend's forehead. She stroked her hair to lull her in a relaxing sleep.

…...

AN: O.O


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuma woke up to the her cell phone's ring tone, "She Wolf" by Shakira. She grumbled and rolled over to the side of the bed and dug her phone out of her purse and answered.

"Hello..."

"Where are you? It's eight in the morning."

She grudgingly looked up at Miyuki's alarm clock to confirm the time.

"Sorry... I drank too much and Miyuki let me crash at her place..."

"Well, get cleaned up. We have a gathering to attend at the country club later this afternoon with my executives. I'm trying to land a deal with Honda."

"Ok, I'll be home in a few hours... I'm going to Hilton Grooves Academy to get some students lined up."

"Just make sure you're back in time for the party."

"Hai..."

-Click.

Shizuma sighed and hung up her phone. She really didn't want to go to this gathering... She hated all the parties her husband makes her go to. The only benefit she had was making new friends... even though most of them are shallow. She sat up and looked around. Miyuki was gone, probably to work. A note laid on her pillow.

_Note: Coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself to anything. Love, Miyuki._

She smiled at the paper and hopped out of the bed. After finding her pants, she made a bee-line to the kitchen for that coffee she really needed.

…...

After buying a new professional outfit and getting her hair done, Shizuma found herself touring the Academy's campus with the vice principal. She was a short, older woman with a nice charming voice.

"We are so glad to find a tutor who is fluent in French, Mrs. Sakuragi" she cracked. "The fact that you are a Japanese woman is amazing, where did you say you went to school again?"

"I learned all my languages from St. Miator's Girls Academy," she said with confidence. "I'm fluent in English, German, French and, of course, Japanese."

"You speak English so well," the woman complimented. "Miator must be proud to have a graduate of such potential."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilson," she smiled.

"How old did you say you were?"

"Twenty-seven."

"You look so much younger. Do you have a secret?" she chuckled.

"Women in my family age really well. I'm afraid I don't have a beauty secret."

"When would you like to start tutoring?"

"I can start immediately."

"Wonderful." The two women stepped inside the main building, which was beautifully designed with amazing detail or ornaments and trimming. Mrs. Wilson lead her to an office with a large desk and picked up a paper and handed it to her.

"This is a list of the students that need tutoring and their parents' phone numbers. It's a small amount so you won't be overwhelmed. They all have extracurricular activities after school so it would be best to do in-home tutoring, but you would have to discuss that with the parents."

"Thank you so much," She said with a bow of her head. "I'll start making some calls this evening."

The damsel said her goodbye and headed back home. She sighed as she walked in through the front door and was greeted by Chloe. She smiled and greeted back, not wasting anytime to get upstairs to her bedroom. She found Fang standing in front of their mirror buttoning up his dress shirt. His ruby eyes smiled at her presence.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Sakuragi..." he said with his strong voice. She smirked and put her purse down on the dresser.

"Konichiwa, Fang-kun..." she said back and leaned against a wall to watch him slowly work the buttons through the seamed holes of the white fabric.

"You look good," he commented. "Did you just buy that outfit?" He looked over her white ruffled blouse and sleek, black pencil skirt with pantyhose and black heels.

"Yes, I wanted to look nice for the interview and the party," She flipped her hair back to the side to get it out of her face. "I got the job. I'll be starting Monday."

"That's good," he says while approaching her with a certain look in his eyes that was all too familiar to Shizuma. She shifted so her back was flush to the wall and his hands pressed against the wall as he stood in front of her. She stared into the eyes that reminded her so much of Kaori, she smiled faintly and played with a long lock of ebony that draped over his shoulder. His mouth was upon hers suddenly, pressing firmly giving her a bruising kiss. She kissed him back, of course, she had to...

After a few heated moments, he broke the kiss hastily worked the strap of his belt, loosening it and opened his fly, staring at her with an harsh intensity. Shizuma dipped her hands in his trousers, gripping the length of him making him moan vocally. She closed her eyes with a hard swallow of her throat and stroked him. It was out of routine... she felt dead inside.

"More..." he requested. She obliged, dropping to her knees and placed her mouth over his tip. Her face grimaced with eyebrows furrowing as she pressed her head forward, taking his lengthy cock deeper inside and paused when the head touched the back of her throat. He moaned more when she bobbed her head forward and back, sucking. Her eyes opened wide when he grabbed a fist full of her silver locks and forced her head to jar faster. He slammed his hips forward, making her deep throat his entire length. This made her air pipe close causing her to choke on him with her eyes watering. He fucked her mouth until she forced her head back to gasp for air. He released her hair and gave her a moment to catch her breath.

"Come here," he took her hands and helped her back on her feet and lead her to their king-size bed laying her down on her back. He bunched her skirt up around her waist and pulled her pantyhose down just half way down her thighs, just far enough to grab the crouch of her panties when he lifted her legs over her head.

"Ah!" Shizuma bit her bottom lip when he moved he fabric to the side and entered her insides stretching and invading her. Her calves rested on top of his shoulders and her hands gripped fists fulls of the comforter. She let her head fall back and stare at the ceiling, losing herself in a thoughtless trace when she forced out moans almost mechanically with every thrust he plunged into her. All she could think about was strawberry hair, beautiful pink eyes and smooth blushing white cheeks.

Fang noticed the tears in her eyes but he had no sympathy for her eyes would water all the time during their mating sessions. During the first time together as mates, she told him that it felt so good that they were tears of happiness, but he wasn't stupid. He knew she was still emotional about the girl leaving the girl she was with. But she teared up every time... for seven years... she still brimmed, so he took her word for it. She would have been over that girl by now. This went through his mind until she squeezed around his member, driving him over the edge. He grunted and came inside her.

He stood up and tucked himself back to decency, buckling his belt and shoving his dress shirt in the waist of his pants while she pulled her hosiery back up and her skirt down. She helped him with his tie and he kissed her lips in gratitude. She silently picked her purse up and followed him out the door for their event. He opened the car door for her and she fixed her make up in the mirror as he drove. They didn't have any conversation.

…...

Shizuma poked at the cooked fish that sat on her plate in slight boredom. It was just another stupid party with rich snobs... She sighed until Fang walked over to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her out of her seat. She rolled her eyes slightly as he led her over to a group of suited business men, probably Honda executives.

"Gentlemen, the is my lovely wife, Shizuma," he announced. Shizuma forced a lovely smile and wrapped her arm snugly with his. The men all smiled with slightly surprised faces and took turns lightly shaking her free hand.

"It's lovely to meet all of you," Shizuma said with warmth in her voice, her eyes met with a young man that she suddenly took interest in. He wasn't anything special... short brown hair and blue eyes but he looked at her with a warm gaze and fixed it on her the entire time the other men were having their conversations. After a while he left for refreshment, then Fang leaned down to his wife's ear and whispered.

"That is Vincent Moreau. He's the sales consultant for big companies like Honda. Go charm him." Shizuma nodded and politely excused herself from the group and made her way towards the gentleman at the small bar. As she stood next to him, his aroma tickled her sensitive nose pleasantly. She couldn't quite put her finger on the scent for it was vaguely familiar. He exchanged glances with her for a moment, she coyly withdrew her gaze and ordered her favorite wine.

"Excellent choice, Mrs. Sakuragi," Vincent said warmly with his glass close to his lips. "Do you fancy French wine?"

"I fancy the French, Mr. Moreau," she flirted with a sip of the red liquid. "Parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui, Madame," he smiled handsomely at her. "Il est rare pour qu'un femme japonais parle tellement bien en français." _It is rare for a Japanese woman to speak so well in French._

"D'où obtenez-vous cette opinion, Monsieur Moreau?" _Where do you get this opinion, Mister Moreau?_

She smirked with a teasing look, making him smile back at her.

"My wife is Japanese," he said. "She's horrible in French." She chuckled lightly at his reasoning of his thoughts about the Japanese, but he was naive to stereotype so easily in her opinion.

"Is your wife here?" she asked while taking another sip of wine, pretending to look around the room for the said woman.

"Unfortunately she's away on business."

"Oh, what does she do?"

"She's a habitat designer for zoos around the world," he replies. "She's been on a three month project in New York."

"Oh my..." Shizuma engaged more interest in the conversation. "That's a long time without seeing her."

"It does get stressful, but I fly out to see her every other weekend so it's not as bad as one would think."

"Well," she smiled. "If she is interested in getting better at French she should give me a call. I just got a job tutoring for Hilton Grooves Academy." His face brightened warmly with a surprised smile.

"Wow, that school is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I'm trying to get my daughter into that school. Are you interested in tutoring her? She's only five, but she's a fast learner. I'd teach her myself if I wasn't busy with work."

"Sure, I'd be happy to teach her," she said with a smile. He gazed at her with a big smile for a moment then snapped out of his trance and dug out a pen and paper from his trousers.

"Okay," he rang and clicked the pen. "What is your address and phone number? Is it alright to drop her off at your house? Her nanny can pick her up after you are done with the lesson."

"Yeah, that's just fine," she chirped and gave him her information.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Sakuragi," he said with excitement and shook her hand. "I'm so glad I met you, you really are an acceptional woman."

"Awe," she blushed lightly. "Thank you, Mr. Moreau. I can't wait to meet your family."

He smiled with a little wave and left the bar, roaming back to the group and shook Mr. Sakuragi's hand very welcoming and with confidence. Shizuma frowned and downed her wine quickly... another fish caught in the charms of Mrs. Sakuragi and so her husband reaps all the benefits for be able to woo such a woman... she was sick of herself. How long was she going to do this? They were rich because of her musing all of his associates so he can get promoted. Everyone's going to realize that neither one of them aged a single day for these past years one day. What are they going to do then when suspicion arouses? She ordered another glass.

…...

"Mrs. Sakuragi?"

Shizuma grumbled.

"Mrs. Sakuragi," Chloe lightly shook her awake. "Mr. Moreau is here with his daughter." Shizuma snapped her eyes open and sat up from her bed. It was Monday already. She looked up at Chloe who's face was red while she was handing her a black silk robe. She was bare-naked with her breasts freely displayed. Shizuma took the robe.

"Thank you, Chloe," she said warmly and clothed herself with it, and headed down stairs. Mr. Moreau was admiring some photograph memories that sat on the a table before he even noticed her presence.

"I'm sorry, I had a rough night," Shizuma's voice caught his attention, his eyes began to drink her figure that was loosely hugged by the robe. She stared at him for a moment then looked down at his legs where a small, timid figure was hiding behind, clutching onto his pant legs.

"My, my, Mr. Moreau," Shizuma smiled and crouched low to the child's height. "It looks like you have a little fairy that stole away with you." This made the man chuckle lightly, he stepped to the side and took the girls hand and knelt low to her.

"Now, Mariko, I want you to be a good girl for Mrs. Sakuragi. She's going to teach you French so you can go to that nice big school Daddy showed you. Do you remember the school?" he asked the girl, but she stayed quiet while staring at the woman. Shizuma felt weak in her knees and nearly fell over when her eyes were laid on the child.

Strawberry hair... pink eyes... blushing cheeks...

Shizuma stood up quickly to redeem herself from embarrassment, allowing the man to stand up out of concern. The silver damsel took a deep breath and walked over to the kitchen where the he followed her. She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Moreau-"

"Please, call me Vincent."

"Vincent..." Shizuma swallowed her words. "What was your wife's name again?"

"Maggie..."

"Maggie..."

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, no!" She casually waved as if she was trying to swat away that idea and took a sip of her morning drink. "What time will her nanny be here?"

"Eleven."

"Alright," She glanced over to the young girl who was curiously pointing at a fish in the large aquarium of the dining room. She smiled at the girl. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," he said with a warm smile and took a look at his watch. "Dang, I have to go now." He quickly went over to his little girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy, has to go now. Sophie will pick you up after your lesson."

"Good luck out there," Shizuma said. He smiled and walked over to the door, waving as he left. As soon as he left Shizuma called out for Chloe, who came running down the stairs.

"Can you watch her while I get dress?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Shizuma quickly trotted up the stairs and into her bedroom, but instead of the closet, she darted to her purse and dug her phone out, dialing Miyuki.

"Hello?"

"Miyuki! Oh my god, you won't believe this."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm going insane..."

"What?"

"I.. One of my students looks just like Nagisa... I mean I- I- I-"

"Wait, slow down..."

"Can you come over and look at her? I need to know I'm not hallucinating! Please!"

"Okay, okay! Um, give me an hour. I'll make up an excuse."

"Hurry!"

Shizuma hung up the phone with shaky hands. She took a few deep breathes and moved to her closet to throw on a simple outfit for the day.

…...

"Okay, say it again," she smiled and placed a comforting hand on Mariko's back to encourage her reading from a french book.

"Bonjour, Comment vous appelez-vous? Je m'appelle Mariko," she sweetly read slowly but very well for a beginner.

"Very good," Shizuma said.

_Knock knock knock._

"Keep reading while I answer the door."

"Okay."

Shizuma got up and walked over to the front door with haste, swinging it open, grabbing Miyuki's wrist and yanking her inside.

"Wow..." Miyuki said while looking at the child. "You weren't kidding..."

"Of course I'm not kidding!" she whispered harshly and took her friend around the corner and out of sight of the child. "The resemblance is strikingly identical, but her mother's name is Maggie."

"Maggie? But she looks Japanese..."

"I know!" Shizuma huffed. "Mr. Moreau said that she was."

"Maybe her parents were Western fans?"

"Maybe Mariko is adopted..."

"You think Nagisa got pregnant and gave the child up for adoption?"

"It makes sense, though right?" Shizuma asked. "She's five years old and Nagisa finished college three years ago. She could have gotten an unwanted pregnancy and gave up her child so she could finish school."

"Wow..."

"Wow is right..."

"We need to do some digging around," Miyuki said. "We should tell Tamao about this, I'm sure she can help us out."

"I sure hope so."

…...

AN: Short but awesome... =D


	12. Chapter 12

Shizuma couldn't comprehend on how this came into her lap. The child was beautiful and full of innocent curiosity with every aspect of discovering the world for the first time. Mariko was an angel and reminded her so much of Nagisa that it was almost frightening. She had to be her daughter... She just had to be. As she tutored her, Shizuma couldn't help but lightly grazed the young girl's back in encouragement and kindness. The tiny strawberry didn't seem to mind it when she touched her light red hair either.

There was no resemblance to her father, however, which was very peculiar in her mind. Not an ounce of evidence was shown in appearance or personality... she was all Nagisa.

"Sensei?" she called.

"Yes?"

"I like your hair..." the young child said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"I like your hair, too." Shizuma smiled. "It's so bright and pretty."

"My mommy loves silver hair."

"She does?" she asked with excited interest.

"Yup!"

"What else does she like?"

"She likes everything I like!"

Shizuma chuckled lightly then asked, "And what does Mariko-chan like?"

"Puppies and kitties and flowers and cake and cooking and tea and strawberries and butterflies and climbing trees and the moon and... ummm... frogs..."

"How do you say frog in french?"

"Uuuummm... I dunno."

"_Grenouille._"

"Grenouille..."

"Remember that word, I will quiz you on it next time."

"Okay."

…...

As the week past, Shizuma enjoyed her new job way more than she expected. Mostly reasoning is because of Mariko. Her other students were pleasant as well but the little girl stuck home in her heart like Nagisa did. Now it was the weekend, full of promises but her meet up with the others will be slightly different this time.

"Shizuma-sama," Kaname greeted her as she arrived at the booth in the usual night club.

"Good evening..." she replied and sat down next to Miyuki, who was fiddling with her iPhone. The leader picked up her drink and leaned over to peek at the contents on the screen.

"Miyuki-chan... text Tamao later we have an important night tonight," Shizuma commanded to her blushing friend.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow..." she muttered with a sigh putting her phone away and then took a sip of her drink. Not even a minute went by when Amane showed up with her new little blonde angel. Shizuma rose to her seat and approached Hikari with a stern, stoning gaze upon the girl. The alpha grazed the young girl's cheek with a long nail with an immediate reward of a blush.

"Are you sure?" Shizuma asked and Hikari nodded firmly in affirmation. The alpha woman smiled and folded her arms while giving Amane a coy expression. "It's about fucking time! I thought you wouldn't ever find someone." She chuckled along with Amane's smile. "Let's go."

All the girls in the group left the club and they walked in a classic formation down the streets of Los Angeles. The city was beautiful at night but noisy. So Shizuma lead the pack to a large park with lots of foliage and privacy for the event. Shizuma folded her arms and leaned up against a tree while the others circled about.

Amane took Hikari in the middle of the gathering by hand and began to unbutton her blouse. When the fabric was loose enough she slid it off her left shoulder. Shizuma's eyes flickered as she saw the young girl's bare flesh causing her to bite down on her bottom lip and lifted herself off the tree to approach the two.

"Now Amane," She said in a smooth tone while circling behind the prince. "This will be your first turning..." She gripped her subordinate's upper arms and pressed her mouth against a blue ear to whisper. "Don't be alarmed by the surging of ecstasy, it's completely normal but you must control yourself... don't kill her. So as a precaution, don't bite the throat but the trepazius."

The angel's eyes widened when Shizuma grabbed her arm roughly and a fist full of her golden hair, yanking to make her head arch back to face upwards into the sky. The moon drenched her fear-struck face.

"My, my, Hikari-chan," Shizuma chuckled lowly. "You're trembling... are you scared? Don't worry... It hurts a lot but the rewards are tremendous... Now... if you don't mind..." Her voice dropped to a sudden whisper.

"Gomen..." Amane muttered an advance apology before latching her mouth onto Hikari's flesh between her neck and shoulder and stunk her sharp fangs in her skin. The victim began to cry out in pain. Hikari felt her legs giving in and was held up by Amane's embrace as her teeth dug and tore her flesh. The pain didn't last however, it was immediately numbed and made her head feel dizzy until her prince unlatched her teeth from her skin.

"Are you okay?" Amane asked in concern

"Hai..." she assured her with a weak voice but Shizuma noticed the trust and love in Hikari's eyes as she looked at the prince. A wave of emotions struck the young alpha wolf as she looked around her pack. Tsubomi and Yaya, Mommomi and Kaname, and now Hikari and Amane. Everyone had each other, even Miyuki has hopes in being with Tamao soon...

The silver woman wrapped her arms around herself in revelation of this. They have all found love in some shape or form except her. Of course she pondered that this was because of her status, power and priorities as a leader of this pack. Despite this excuse, she still felt horrible. Even Nagisa was probably the wife of Vincent Moreau and because of that there is evidence of her feelings for the father of her child. Shizuma's sharp fang pierced the skin of her bottom lip drawing a trickle of red blood.

She quickly dismissed the pack for the night and ignored the concern in Miyuki's voice as she tried to console her for her sudden bad mood. Even so, Miyuki followed her trotting thru the park insisting on being informed of her issue.

"Shizuma-chan!" Miyuki called. "Why are you so upset?"

"Just leave me alone, Miyuki-chan," she said with a low sad tone.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki nearly shouted. "You're driving me crazy! You've been acting strange for past few weeks without even talking to me! I know you're concerned about Nagisa, so am I, but your behavior is ridiculous!"

Shizuma turned on her haunches and faced Miyuki dead on with a scowl on her features. "Miyuki-chan! I've been trying my best for everyone to contain my feelings! This recent discovery with Nagisa has gotten me hanging on the brink of insanity. I have to go home to a man I hate and do everything he expects of me just to survive! At first I didn't think it would be this bad since I could have more power but... but..." she clenched her fists. "It's the exact opposite! I'm still just a fucking dog!"

Shizuma's left fist impacted into a thick trunk of a tree, cracking it's structure. Miyuki stared in shock at her outburst. For years, she has never seen Shizuma so broken and ungrounded. "Shizuma..."

"I want to claim this as my own, Miyuki-chan..." Shizuma ran a claw down Miyuki's cheek. "I want to kill him... I want what's rightfully mine... I can't stand the thought of him touching you or Nagisa or any of the girls ever again."

"H-how are you going to do that?" her best friend asked.

"I'm not sure..." she sighed. "But something is extremely strange about Nagisa's disappearance... figuring that out is on the top of my list."

…...

Shizuma, Chloe and Miyuki headed out together the next day to meet up with Tamao at a nice restaurant. When the two bluenettes met eyes for the first time in a long time, they sparkled. Shizuma smiled at the union of the two as the hugged gently but longingly before her eyes. Tamao looked older and slightly different. Her face was more mature and thinner but still pretty if not more beautiful than before. She was taller as well, just about three inches shorter than Miyuki now. Her eyes warmed to Chloe as they were introduced and shook hands. Chloe's excitement was contained from embarrassing herself but Shizuma could feel her boiling aura of joy as they talked.

All four women sat at at a round table and had a pleasant dinner together. Chloe and Tamao did most of the talking. Tamao's books, Chloe's aspiration to become a writer, Japan, America, the delicious food that was served. Shizuma forked her plate of Parmesan chicken and enjoyed the conversation between the two. After dinner, Tamao invited the girls to her hotel for dessert and tea which they were happy to accept.

"Chloe, I may have an intern position for you at my publisher's firm," Tamao said warmly as she poured her tea in some nice china. "Send me some of your work and I will see if I can help you when you get close to graduation."

"Oh, thank you so much, Miss Tamao!" Chloe chirped and took a sip of the warm, spiced brew after Tamao plopped a couple of of cubed sugar and offered it to her. "It really is such an honor to meet you in person."

Tamao smiled and turned to Shizuma. "How is your family, Shizuma-sama?"

"Family?"

"The girls."

"Oh!" Shizuma chuckled. "They are just fine, great actually. We just got blessed with a new member. Her name is Hikari."

"That's wonderful." Tamao eyed Chloe who placed her cup on the coffee table and moaned lightly, holding her head.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Shizuma asked in concern, placing the back of her hand against the young girl's neck to check her temperature, which felt normal. Suddenly the young girl sat back against the couch and fell asleep. "Chloe?"

"She'll be alright..." Tamao said with a sip of her tea. "I had to give her a sleep potion so I may discuss something of great importance with you two. She will wake up in the morning."

"Nagisa?" Shizuma asked with urgency, leaning in with stressed expression. Miyuki looked just as intridged when Tamao nodded her head in approval.

"I saw her a few days ago in New York City when I was in a book signing," she explained. "It's definitely her, but something was definitely strange..."

"Is she alright?" the silver woman was desperate for answers to her questions.

"She doesn't know me... nor she doesn't know her actual name. She goes by Margret Moreau, a habitat zoologist that specializes in wolf territory design. She doesn't remember living in Astrea Hill or attending St. Miator Academy with us. That's not all though... she's so different... her personality is nothing like it was before... very well kept and mature... she looks a bit depressed if you ask me."

"Are you sure she's Nagisa?" Miyuki asked. "I mean what if she is just a lookalike?"

"It's definitely her!" Shizuma huffed out. "Her smell is all over Mariko and Vincent."

"Who?" Tamao asked with a few blinks of confusion.

"Vincent Moreau... her husband and Mariko, their daughter," she said. "I met him at a cooperate party and now just started tutoring Mariko in french."

"Hmm," Tamao pondered deeply for a moment then asked a question. "What is Mariko like?"

"Exactly like Nagisa," Shizuma said. "It's her! I just kno-"

"Shizuma-chan," Miyuki placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "We know... Please calm down." The alpha woman huffed in frustration and sat back with her arms folded. "So Nagisa has amnesia?"

"That's my interpretation so far, but I believe that the situations should be further investigated, especially on your part, Shizuma-sama. You are closer to her than any of us and now you are close to her family."

"Don't worry, I will get to the bottom of this," she said with confidence. "Something smells fishy about all of this."

"Agreed," Miyuki said with a nod. "And I will help as much as I can."

"I'm going back to New York in a couple of weeks to try to dig up some more information," Tamao said while placing her cup down with a sadden expression. "My best friend just up and disappears without a trace until now... I have to help her remember me."

Shizuma stood up with a determined demeanor on her stature. Her fists clenched to channel some of her frustrated energy out, but that did little to calm her. She was going to find out what happened exactly and fix this.

"When Nagisa gets back from New York," she said. "I'm going to return her memories with a spell."

"Would that actually work?" Tamao asked with a new hope.

"I've done it before..." she sighed. "Although it was just a memory recall for one specific event... I've never done anything large scale as far as recovering years."

"Perhaps if you just try to do things that will help her recall those memories on her own," Miyuki suggested. "I've seen articles on amnesia before and some patients recover well by being triggered with certain items or people from their past."

"I think that's a great idea," Tamao said. "Shizuma, we should use the spell as a last resort for precaution reasons... we don't want you or Nagisa getting hurt in the process. I understand your urgency to fix this as soon as possible but we have to take safety in consideration."

"You're right..." Shizuma said and walked over to Chloe's sleeping form. "It's going to get dark soon, I better take Chloe home and do some research on this."

"Are you sure, Shizuma-chan?" Miyuki asked while watching the silver woman hoist the young girl up in her arms. "I can take her back."

"You two should catch up and have some alone time," Shizuma smirked with a wink and walked over to the door. "I have a bunch of work to do."

"Let me help you get her to the car," Miyuki said while opening the door.

"I'll help, too," Tamao said following after them.

…...

Shizuma sighed to herself while driving home with Chloe asleep in the passenger seat. She felt an uneasy pain in her chest while thinking about Nagisa. This whole situation wasn't good for her nerves. She felt like anymore weight on her shoulders would break the last straw and she would go insane. That wasn't what she needed right now...

She needed to relax and calm down somehow, but she felt like she had no means by doing that. Her heart jumped up in her throat, eyes widened and her foot slammed hard on the brakes as a figure crossed the road in threat of impact. This figure looked to be a young woman with long black hair in the headlights. As soon as the car haulted to a stop. Shizuma's breath pushed heavily through her lungs, she turned her head to check on Chloe, who was still induced in a deep slumber.

The pedestrian was gone.

The werewolf unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car, looking around for the woman. No sign...

"Hello!" She called out in the darkened road. "Where are you?" She sighed heavily to calm her heart from the adrenaline pumping in her blood and turned back to her vehicle then stopped.

"Nyan!" a cat at her feet yowled as it rubbed up against her leg. Shizuma looked down at the black animal.

"What do you want?" She asked with a scowl, but the red eyed cat just looked up at her with a calm composer.

"Nyan!"

"Ugh! Alright, alright!" She huffed and picked up the creature, transported it to the back seat of her car, then headed home.

…...

AN: Sorry for disappearing... lol I'm still here! Got busy with school and now I'm trying to keep writing! This chapter is a bit short but don't worry, more is coming soon! Please review! It inspires me to write faster!


	13. Chapter 13

As Mariko recited some french sentences, Shizuma decided to multitask a little by skimming the text of an old German book that she kept in her personal collection. She usually keeps such things a secret and not being out in the open but these times were becoming desperate. She had to find some why to safely extract long term memories. A history book of witchcraft is the way to find if such things were possible. If someone has done it before, it can be done again. Her luck at finding such rare and powerful spells were always substantially high this way. She, of course, never told anyone her secret for this way could also prove to be very dangerous. But all she would have to do is make sure she hid her book away before her husband would come home. Her eyes scanned the pages...

_This woman has become ill with sadness, her father's memories had been wiped from his feeble mind. He did not know her face, nor the faces of her children. Gratiff, the wise, went to the pool of reflections, dipped his sleeves in the water so it may seep and then returned to the man so he may drink and then the man knew his family's images once more._

_Gratiff wanted to spread this wisdom to his friends and further more so the people may be happier and wholesome to the likeness of his talents. Teaching and sharing with other witchdoctors, he formed a group known as the Perfect Circle, the start of the Magic Era._

_White, Black, Alchemy, Flesh, Mind and Soul. These six elements together are uniform, never ending and strong within each other. One is not more superior than the other five, nor one more inferior. They are equal and perfect. Gratiff, father of the Mind, stood by the side of his comrades and said, "Our bodies may gray and our souls may carry on into the abyss of other worlds, but our deeds and wisdom will be past down from generation to generation, keeping our friendship and balance to nature and mankind. This Perfect Circle will never die as long as the faith in humanity remains strong."_

The knowledge of the Perfect Circle had been lost more and more throughout the years. Shizuma took the initiative to collect every and any book she could find on it for it was the foundation of the discovery of magic. Fundamental elements for the basic ingredients to the most amazing power taps can be found in any mention of the founders of magic. Her research skills paid off in the long run as she advanced in her rank among her peers.

She left her reading at that for now so she could focus on Mariko's lesson. They were practicing basic nouns and sentences involving animals you would typically find at a zoo. She could tell that the little girl enjoyed it immensely as they talked about their favorite animals in the french language. After the successful lesson, it wasn't long before Mariko was packing up her stuff and Shizuma made a couple of calls...

"No..." She sighed on the receiver of the kitchen phone. "I don't know... He said that the nanny was sick so I may have to take her home." Shizuma turned over and watched Mariko play with the black cat she gave a home to. It's been almost a month since the dinner with Tamao and time seemed to have past rather slowly for everyone. Nothing has happened... Tamao tried to find Nagisa back in New York but it seemed that it was more difficult than anticipated. The zoo refused to release any information regarding employees due to security and privacy laws.

"What about Nagisa?" She asked in almost a whisper. "Have you found out anything new?"

"Sorry, Shizmua-chan..." Miyukis voice said on the other line. Shizuma sighed and glance over to see Mariko standing right next to her, just staring up at her. A long silence went by as they stared at each other almost awkwardly before the tutor broke the silence.

"I'll call you later..." she said and hung up the phone, crouched down, and met the young strawberry at eye level. "Is something the matter, honey?"

"Who's Nagisa?" Mariko asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine," She said with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Nagisa Aoi..."

"How do you know that name?"

"Little Red Riding Hood," Mariko said casually. The silver haired woman felt overwhelming perplexity as the innocent words of the child's lips rang within her perfect ears. How could Mariko know the true story of the little girl in the red cloak? How did she know the name 'Nagisa Aoi' if she never heard of it before? Unless Nagisa herself still remembered the story and then passing it on at her daughter's bedside for night time storytelling.

"Is that a story your mommy tells you?" Shizuma asked immediately but the child shook her head 'no'. "Where have you heard it?"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Groaning inwardly with the interruption, the silver beauty walked over to the door and opened it. The young woman standing on her front porch smiled at her when they met eyes. Shizuma felt like her heart dropped five stories in milliseconds for the object of her worries and dreams was standing right in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Maggie," she announced. "Mariko's mother... Is she ready to go?"

Now, at this point Shizuma lost herself in those familiar, gorgeous pink pools of glittering light. Long, strawberry hair and a taller, curvier form that replaced the one from her memories of Nagisa. She was grown up and mature and even more beautiful than Shizuma could have imagine. Her smell was the same if not more potent than before. Time stood still for but a moment in the serenity of temporary euphoria.

"Mommy!" Mariko cried out and ran past her tutor and into the arms of her mother. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," she said and calmly embraced her daughter with a happy sigh. "I missed you so much. I just don't feel like myself without you."

Mariko turned to Shizuma, who suddenly just snapped out of her daze. "This is Sakuragi-sensei! She's been teaching me how to speak like Daddy."

"That's wonderful, sweetie," she smiled and looked up to Shizuma. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Shizuma forced out while trying to contain herself from leaping out and hugging her.

"I love your hair..."

"Th-thank you..."

Another moment of silent staring... completely euphoric. She was a breath of fresh air to Shizuma, who suddenly realized the importance of her presence to her emotional rebirth. Too short for measure, unfortunately, as Mariko picked up her backpack, said her goodbye and left with her mother. The tutor stood in the door way and lightly waved until the small white sedan drove away, taking her heart with it.

Her body felt completely hot. Simmering and burning in her veins as her blood was pumped quickly and harshly. For years, she couldn't remember feeling so alive before. All the depression, stress and anxiety just melted away from her person. The tingling on her skin gave her a sense of strength and power... so much power. This drive, this rage, this love... wasn't her undoing like she thought it would be, but her savior.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Shizuma sighed and looked down at the little black cat with a grin. "Long enough," she checked the time as she closed the door almost reluctantly. "Hmm... I think it's time for some action."

"Finally, I thought I wouldn't ever get you to move it," she said.

"You sure you don't want me to-"

"No, no," the cat said. "I'm perfectly fine like this. Otherwise, being discrete will be rather difficult."

Shizuma giggled as she picked up her book and opened the door to her basement, followed by the cat as she made her decent into the dimly lit stairway. "Probably a good idea... My husband wouldn't appreciate you as much if he found out." She stepped in the Sakuragi library of ancient texts and scrolls. The cat browsed at a few titles.

"I can't believe that you had the series of the Perfect Circle's Scripts," she mentioned. "I've been searching for these books for as long as I can remember."

"It took a lot to get my hands on them," Shizuma said. "The only one that I have yet to find is the Volume of Souls." The silver gem set the German book on a table then plucked another book from the shelf and opened it, fingering the delicate pages with care. "Who ever wrote it made sure it was hard to track down..."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"The Oracle of Souls? I don't know... maybe..." she pondered. "The Oracle of Flesh has briefly mentioned him as a tyrant of damnation. The Grimm Reaper, in other words."

"Shizuma-sama..." the cat started. "Do you think I could borrow a few of these after all this is done?"

"Chikaru-chan..." she eyed her with a suspicious gaze, an eyebrow arched.

"How about I just visit and read a little?"

Shizuma shook her head and chuckled. "I suppose that wouldn't be a problem, if you prove yourself useful to me."

"Sounds like a deal."

"Now," the silver head woman smirked with deviation as she skimmed the pages. "My dear husband is going to be pleasantly surprised."

"What is that?"

"Lycanthropy's complete history," she explained. "I found it in his personal belongings and decided to snatch it for my own collection, though I have yet to read it. I need to find something I can get leverage from to overthrow him from his high and mighty throne."

"We should be extra careful about this, Shizuma-sama..."

"Shit!" the woman cursed out loud.

"What?" Chikaru looked up at her with full attention.

"I can't read this..." Shizuma sighed and stuffed the book in the hem of her pants, covering it with her blouse. "I have to go somewhere..." She headed for the stairs but stopped and turned to the cat. "Chikaru... read the book I just brought down and see if you can find anything more on the Oracle of Souls."

"Okay..." Chikaru watched Shizuma return to the main part of the house and wasn't long before the black cat hopped up on the table and used her paws to turn the pages with care.

…...

Mariko swung her legs as she sat in her car seat during the ride home, humming a little made up tune from her imagination.

"Mariko-chan, you're tutor seems nice," her mother said while driving.

"I like her a lot," the little girl announced.

"Her hair is very pretty..."

"Yep!"

"Have you've been learning a lot from her?"

"Yep! We talked about animals today!"

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," the girl smiled excitedly. "Her favorite animal is a cat and got a black cat!"

The girls mother smiled lightly at her daughter's amusement then took a moment to think of her next question... "Mariko... she looks like her... Doesn't she?"

Mariko was quiet for a moment and stared at her feet with a sad expression in her eyes as she said, "Daddy said not to talk about her..."

Maggie sighed, "I know... I can't stop thinking about it though..." She pondered for a moment again then said, "Etoile-sama"

"Mommy!" Mariko giggled out a little laugh. "You are going to get in trouble again!"

Maggie smiled lightly, "What Daddy doesn't know, can't hurt him."

"Mommy, can we get a kitty?"

"Honey, you know your father has allergies..."

Now it was Mariko's turn to sigh. She loved kitty cats and the one at Shizuma's house was so nice to her. She thought about its strange red eyes.

"Mommy... Sakuragi-sensei's cat has red eyes..." she announced her thoughts. "But it wasn't scary cause they sparkle."

"Really? That's sounds amazing. Next time I will see for myself okay?"

"Mommy... can we go to the zoo again? I want to see the wolves..."

"I'll take you this weekend..."

…...

Miyuki clapped her hands twice and shouted, "Alright people, let's take lunch!" She watched the relieved sighs of the crew as they set some props and equipment down to scatter for some grub. The bluenette walked over to an older man, the film director she assisted.

"Don't worry about the re-edit, Miyuki," he said. "Go take your lunch."

"Thank you, sir," she bowed her head, picked up her bag and headed to her trailer in the studio lot. She opened the door.

"Did you just get back into town?" Shizuma just asked Tamao who joined her at the small table with a couple of cups of tea. The blueberry nodded and smiled to Miyuki.

"Shizuma-chan... What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked.

"I can't visit my best friend and her reunited lover?" Shizuma smirked. Miyuki blushed lightly and then scoffed at her friend.

"Seriously... you don't visit unless you want something from me..." she scolded. Shizuma smiled deviously and scooted an old book on the table a few inches towards Miyuki's direction. "I knew it..."

"Come on, Miyuki-chan, this is important to the survival and happiness of our tribe."

Miyuki sighed and picked up the book, opening it to the first page. "You know I don't like doing this..."

"He won't find out this time so go ahead."

"I don't know..." she sighed and placed the book back down as she took a seat next to Tamao.

"No one else knows about it but us," Shizuma said. "I promise."

"What's going on?" Tamao asked but Miyuki responded with a heavy sigh and started to rub her temples.

"Miyuki-chan, here..." Shizuma started with a grin. "is a walking encyclopedia for any language or civilization whether it's dead or living."

"So that book... is from an dead civilization?" Tamao asked with curiousity.

"Ancient Greece..." Miyuki answered with another sigh.

"Really?" Shizuma implored. "I know you can translate it... Miyuki please... it's the origin of-"

"Lycanthropy," Miyuki interrupted. "I know... I read this book before..."

"Seriously?" Shizuma leaned forward in excitement. "How? When?"

"It was in Kaori's Library before she died," she explained. "She let me read anything in there and when you joined the pack, Goshujin-sama took possession of it." Both Miyuki and Tamao jumps slightly at the pounding sound on the table from Shizuma's fist.

"Fucking bastard!" she growled. "He just wants everything for himself! No matter how he gets it!"

"Sounds like someone else I know..." Miyuki noted with an unamused tone.

"Who? Me?" Shizuma snorted out a laugh and leaned back in her chair. "I'm not as bad as him."

"True..."

"So tell me about the book," the silver head demanded with a smirk.

"Before I do," her friend stated briefly. "Tell me why you are in such a good mood. You seem more like yourself again."

"Nagisa came back," she said with a soft smile on her mouth. "I met her when she picked up Mariko..."

"Nagisa-chan?" Tamao stood up suddenly knocking the table lightly to rattle the china. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's perfect..." Shizuma sighed gently. "Aside from her not remembering any of us... She's absolutely wonderful..." Tamao slowly sat down with a slight confused expression while Miyuki giggled, causing Shizuma to snap out of her day dream. "Tell me about the book now."

"Hai, hai!" Miyuki huffed and took a deep breath. "According to ancient Greek mythology, Lycaon was cruel king who ruled over Arcadia. Many books tell the story of him playing a horrible prank on Zeus by serving him a platter of a slaughtered child and then tried to kill him to test his immortality. Zeus retaliated by transforming Lycaon into a wolf. The issue with this story is that it had been pasted down through legends and word of mouth. This book here is the earliest, most correct version of this story and then some. It has information how Lycaon started spreading his curse to others since he was no longer able to rule his country. Therefore the first tribes of werewolves were bred and migrated all across Europe."

"It's obvious that Lycaon isn't alive anymore, correct?" Shizuma asked.

"Yes, he died by being hunted by his own kind," she explained. "He never changed the way he ruled others and apparently the wolves he made and trained himself turned against him. Even though he was the most powerful off all of them, Lycaon had no chance with the numbers against him."

"Hmm..." Shizuma pondered. "Miyuki-chan... if the curse was spread to Europe and eventually to Japan... and now our pack is in America... isn't it strange that we haven't met any other tribes by now?"

"Our tribe may be one of the few that's left after the witchcraft epidemic when the human race hunted down everything that was cursed or had any supernatural suspicion lingering around. The only werewolves I heard being in the Americas is through the natives, but because of the American Revolution, the chance of another pack being here is very slim."

"Hmm..." Shizuma pondered for a moment. "Miyuki-chan, you are amazing."

"I do alright," her friend chuckled and stood up to fish some food out of the fridge. "How's Chikaru?"

"Still furry," Shizuma said. "I'm having her work for me by reading the Script of the Mind for some information." Suddenly a crash of breaking glass and soon Shizuma found her friend's nose just inches from hers.

"THE SCRIPT OF THE MIND?" Miyuki squealed in absolute shock. "YOU HAVE THE SCRIPT OF THE MIND? THE PERSONAL SCIPTS OF GRATIFF THE WISE?"

"..." Shizuma calmly answered. "Yes... I have all the Scripts of the Perfect Circle save but one... The Soul." Now Tamao leaned in with extreme closeness and wide eyes.

"You have the Script of Alchemy?" she asked with excitement. Now the silver woman's emerald eyes shifted from one bluenette to the other before nodding her head in confirmation.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME READ IT!" Both girls screamed at her in unison.

…...

AN: Thank you for all your reviews! They are inspiring me more and more to continue with this story of legend and magic! My fingers are burning from typing so much! :)


	14. Chapter 14

"_Nagisa-chan..." a whisper of a voice called out to her. Warm, loving and beckoning..._

"_Etoile-sama..." she called back with the name soothing her throat like warm milk. She stood at the silver-haired woman's bedside as she slept peacefully encased in the silk sheets, but not alone. The other figure was was hunched on his side, facing towards his wife's back. Nagisa lifted her translucent hand and failed to feel the strands of sparkling silver under her fingertips. Her heart ached in response with a sadness over her ghostly being. She leaned down to marvel at her love's moonlit face. The curve of her lips were inviting and urged her to lean down and kiss her..._

_Nothing..._

_She could not feel her warmth on her lips or the softness of them. It broke her heart all the more to break the kiss. When Nagisa opened her eyes, his eyes were on her. Fear struck in her chest as those red eyes stared straight thru her. How could he see her? She didn't have a body to be seen in with. His eye's narrowed and he moved forward, protectively putting an arm around his woman and growled lowly._

"_Get out..." he snarled deeply. And with that Nagisa faded out of the room._

Maggie gasped and sat up, staring wide-eyed into the darkness of her bedroom. She fought for the air to her lungs then jumped out of the bed and paused in silence. A cry from down the hall called out and she jumped to her feet and hastily made her way to Mariko's room to find her crying in her bed. Maggie crawled into the bed with her and held her, quietly shushing in comfort as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"He saw..." Mariko whined out.

"I know," Maggie whispered.

"How could he see?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Is everything alright?" Vincent asked as he stood in the doorway with concern written on his face.

"The separation didn't work, Vincent..." Maggie sighed as she comforted her child. "We keep merging in our sleep..."

"I don't understand it..." he said with a rub of his neck. "We did everything correctly... right?"

"Yes... I think so... I can't remember the first stages... I was Nagisa back then," She gently laid the child, who fell asleep again, back in her little bed. "I still can't imagine why she would do something like this in the first place... something horrible must of happened to Nagisa in order to do something like this."

"She said something about someone she loved being deceived and she needed this to find out the truth," he said.

"Sakuragi-san..." Maggie answered. "In our dream Nagisa was in her bedroom... She's Etoile-sama..."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes... this is the first time she's seen her in real-time... it wasn't a memory like the others," she explained. "And it this haven't happened until I met her."

"So Nagisa finally found Shizuma..." Vincent groaned and rubbed his temples. "I suppose she didn't recognize you then."

"She did," Maggie stood up and followed her husband out of the room and into the hall. "Now that I think about the meeting... Sakuragi-san definitely reacted strongly to my presence spiritually... but she didn't say anything."

"I wonder why..."

"Vincent... I know it's risky... but I feel like I need to get closer to her... I know she can help," she suggested. "It's her husband that we need to be careful with... he can see and sense Nagisa."

"I have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon... He's been pitching this advertising idea to me and really wants to land a deal. I'm sure I can distract him for you."

Maggie smiled gently and embraced him softly, sighing in content. "Vincent, thank you..." she said. "You do so much for Nagisa, Mariko and I... We can't thank you enough."

"D-do-don't get all mushy," he stuttered bashfully. "It's my job."

"Ah, yes..." Maggie smiled up at him. "But still, you are quite passive and supportive no matter what the dangers are." He smiled at her.

…...

Shizuma aroused from her sleep as Chikaru pawed at her nose. She groaned and looked around, Fang already left for work. She sat up and the black cat pounced on the mattress beside her.

"I hope you didn't mind..." Chikaru started. "I couldn't help but read the volume of Black after I looked over the Mind." Shizuma got out of bed and shed her night gown off.

"No, I don't mind," she said. "Did you find anything?"

"Grattif didn't mention anything specific about the Oracle of Souls but Sirus, the black mage, wrote about aura extraction with him."

"Oh, that's right... what of it?" Shizuma asked while pulling out a simple outfit of jeans and a blouse to dress in.

"Spiritual aura can relate closely with the soul and affect it greatly. In fact, all the elements of the Perfect Circle's specialties can effect each other significantly, even physical appearance with the Flesh. It's literally a perfect circle of unified elements. I think that Nagisa's position may require more than just memory restoration."

"What do you suggest?" Shizuma implored as she sat back down on the bed.

"I think it's important to look at Nagisa's spiritual aura and see if it needs any mending," the cat hopped on her lap. "Her memories could be the result of her spirit energy being weak."

"Is it safe to do?" she asked with a hand petting her black fur.

"It depends on how weak her energy really is," Chikaru said leaning in to the petting. "I can look at her aura but my specialty is curses and elemental casting, not spiritual healing."

"Hmm," Shizuma pondered. "It's White Magic, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"The only person I know of that does that is..."

"Shion Totori..." Chikaru finished for her.

"Well I will try to contact her if you are right about the aura, we can just find a chance to look for now."

"If we do this soon, you will have to change me back into a human," the black cat stated. "Preferable a day or two before we preform so I can have some time to prepare."

"We need to plan a strategy to get her alone..." Shizuma's voice quieted as she lost herself in thought. Not long after a few seconds, Chloe knocked on the door and carefully cracked it open.

"Oh, good," she said. "You're awake. Mrs. Morearu is here... she said she wanted to talk to you about something before leaving Mariko for her lesson." Shizuma's heart immediately pounded at the thought of seeing her again. Chikaru pounced off her lap as she stood up, feeling flustered and anxious.

"Do I look alright?" Shizuma asked while trying to fluff up her hair.

"You look great," Chloe said. "But you might want to calm down, your face is really red." Shizuma placed her hands on her cheeks and felt them heat up even more than before. Chloe laughed, "I'll tell her that you will be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you..." Shizuma sighed and took a few deep breathes to get her blushing under control. After a few seconds of mental preparation, she went downstairs. However, her heart only sped up its rate when she saw her face. Maggie stood up from her seat on the couch and waited until Shizuma approached her, smiling warmly.

"Ohayo, Sakuragi-san," Maggie greeted with a bow of her head. The silver-haired woman looked over to the recliner with Mariko sleeping soundly.

"Oh, she's asleep," Shizuma pointed out.

"We had a rough night," Maggie sighed tiredly. "Nightmares."

"How sad... maybe we can cancel today's lesson so she can rest," she offered.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about our husbands..." she explained as she sat back down with the tutor joining her on the sofa.

"What about them?" Shizuma asked and leaned her side on the backrest so she faced her as they conversed.

"Vincent thought it would be a good idea to have another couple to do activities with," Maggie said with a smile. "I know you don't have any children, but I thought since you are so wonderful with Mariko and your husband works with Vincent once in a while I thought that you two would be great to make friends with."

Now this idea was a horrible idea on so many levels as it played out in her head, but Shizuma needed to find some way to spend more time with her. So she nodded with enthusiasm saying, "That sounds great. The only thing we do as a couple is go out to business parties. I'm not one to complain, but they get old after a while."

"I'm so glad!" Maggie said with excitement and placed her hand over hers, squeezing her fingers. With the physical touch, Shizuma's blood pressure heightened and her body began to feel so hot that she looked away from the strawberry woman.

_Shit... this isn't good! Ugh! Why can't I control myself? Breathe... just breathe..._ With a deep breath, Shizuma looked back up at her, but that only made her face heat up in a full blush. What the hell is wrong with her? She never had so much trouble controlling her feelings from exposing themselves so harshly. Her entire stature screamed at her to lounge forward and kiss her madly. She yanked her hand away from hers and pressed her palms on her cheeks to try to cool them.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked with a smile. Wait, a smirk. She was smirking! As if she knew exactly what she was doing to her! Shizuma quickly jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

"I just need some water," she assured and poured herself a glass of cold aqua, chugging it down. She focused on breathing and swiped some perspiration that was on her forehead. She was sweating... great...

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Maggie walked into the kitchen with concern on her face. "You don't look so good." Shizuma spun around with nervousness and swallowed a dry lump in her throat.

"I'm f-f-fine..." she stuttered. "I think I might be getting a fever..." Maggie walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, but this only caused her to blush even more at the touch.

"You are burning!" she said. "You should get some rest, I will take Mariko home."

"Thank you," the silver gem sighed. "Tell Vincent I said 'hello'."

"Will do." The two women went back into the great room and Maggie pick Mariko up and walked over to the door. Shizuma opened the door for her.

"Oh, um..." Maggie turned back to her. "I'm taking Mariko to the zoo tomorrow... would you like to come? Just us girls?"

"I'd love too."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll give you a call. Goodbye." She turned to leave.

"Bye..." Shizuma waved and watched her leave. She quickly shut the door and rested her back against it, sighed heavily.

"That was smooth..." Chikaru announced while walking up.

"Oh, shut up," she huffed and pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number, pressing the receiver to her ear.

"Yeah?" a voice answered.

"Kaname-kun... I need a favor from you..."

"What's up?"

"I need to contact Shion-san, do you have a number I can call?"

"Um, not on me right now but I can get it to you tonight at the club."

"Thanks."

"May I ask why you need to call her?"

"I have a project I'm working on with magic and I need her to help me with it."

"Oh, okay... Whatever."

"Thanks again, see ya tonight."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Huh?" Shizuma growled a little in the phone. "What do you mean? I'm your alpha! You do what I say!"

"Come on, you can give me something in return. If you don't throw a bone once in a while then I'm gonna bite the hand that feeds me," Kaname chuckled.

"Fine, what do you want?" she huffed.

"You're beach house for a weekend with my lady."

"..." Shizuma scowled in silence but sighed, "Fine, just clean the sheets when you're done."

"Awesome, bye," Kaname hanged up.

"God dammit," Shizuma groaned and wiped more sweat off of her head. "I'm in heat." Chikaru started laughing but stopped abruptly when a glare was shot her way. "This isn't a joke, Chikaru-chan... I have to avoid Fang for a couple of weeks at least or he's gonna..."

"Get you pregnant?" the cat finished.

"Yeah... not only that but with Nagisa around... I can't control my reactions to her... I might-"

"Fuck her?" she asked.

"Scare her," she corrected with an annoyed look. "I wish I could fuck her but I can't."

"It's probably for the best," Chikaru laughed.

"Ugh! Just go read something in the library!"

Chikaru giggled and made her leave. As soon as she left, Shizuma grabbed her purse, keys and a duffel bag that was stuffed in a closet before heading out the door.

…...

Miyuki opened the door for Shizuma, who trotted in her condo, dropping her stuff on the floor and plopped on the couch groaning.

"Are okay?" she asked while shutting the door.

"I hate this time of the year..." she muffled in a cushion.

"Yeah, I know... I'm in heat, too," Miyuki sat down by her and rubbed her friend's back. "Luckily, I don't have a fever this year."

"That's cause you have Tamao to sex it away..." Shizuma sighed. "I'm spending the day with Nagisa tomorrow, I don't know what I'm going to do..." Miyuki rolled her eyes and pulled Shizuma to her feet and dragged her to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Shizuma asked but she was hushed when Miyuki shut the door tightly. Tamao rubbed her sleepy eyes as she sat up in the fluffy bed.

"What's going on?" Tamao asked. Miyuki walked over and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Shizuma has heat fever and she's seeing Nagisa tomorrow so she's a little stressed out."

"Oh really?" Tamao smirked. "Maybe we can help her... that is if she wants us too."

"Yes," Shizuma walked forward, not knowing why they were smirking and snickering. "Please, if you could help me, that would be great."

"We will help you," Miyuki stated. "But we want you to give up the Script of the Mind and the Script of Alchemy."

"What?" Shizuma shouted. "No way! You know what I did to get those?"

"Seriously," Tamao huffed. "What are you going to do with alchemy?"

"And the wisdom of old?" Miyuki added and slowly stalked toward her friend, making her back up against the bedroom door. "You're specialty is deception and physical morphing... what could you benefit from the volumes that we want? The only one you need is the Script of the Flesh."

"It's the collection that is so important," she explained. "I'm one volume away from completing it."

"We can make you copies of the original," Tamao said. "But if you insist, I guess you are going to just scare Nagisa away, she will cry to her husband about your lustful nature and he will complain to your husband..."

"And then he will make sure you will never see the light of day again..." Miyuki finished, folding her arms.

Shizuma sighed and thought for a minute. They were right, in a sense. It still wasn't fair of them to gang up on her like this though. She decided to let it slide since they were going to help her get closer to Nagisa. Her body's fertility wasn't cooling down anytime soon and the raging fever was proof of that.

"Okay," she caved. "How exactly are you going help me? Some kind of potion?" Her anwser came with action, Miyuki inched close, cupping her best friend's face and pressed her lips against hers. The alpha gasped in surprise and felt her face heat up again in result. Miyuki took advantage of the gasp and stabbed her tongue into Shizuma's mouth, hungrily exploring and toying. Shizuma moaned loudly as this only made her temperature spike even higher when she kissed her back.

Miyuki's hands found her plump breasts and squeezed them gently, pushing them together and up as she massaged them. Shizuma slowly broke the kiss and looked into her friend's eyes with questioning. The bluenette blushed at her as she whispered, "The only way is to feed the beast, Shizuma-chan. Let us give it what it wants for now so you can get thru tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this?" Shizuma asked, looking over Miyuki's shoulder to Tamao. The young alchemist nodded with a smile. With that, Shizuma's self-control completely broke. She forcefully pushed Miyuki back, making her fall back on the bed. Her mouth devoured hers, dominating and growling into her, pawing and groping her breasts thru her pajama top. Without breaking the kiss, she unbuttoned her own blouse and tossed the garment aside. When Miyuki's hands touched her bare skin she couldn't believe how hot she felt, searing.

Shizuma felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her to break the kiss and look up at Tamao who crawled forward on her fours. "Kiss me, too," she requested. "If Miyuki gets all the attention then I'm going to get jealous. I need to work for my part of the deal." Shizuma grinned at her and leaned forward to kiss the blueberry. Sweet and slow at first but soon they found themselves using their tongues to play with. Miyuki got rid of Shizuma's bra and caught at pink nipple in her mouth, sucking on it as her cool hands roamed over her hot flesh. The silver-haired woman moaned into the blueberry's mouth with the sensation on her breast and the anticipation of Miyuki's fingers working the fastenings of her pants.

Tamao broke the kiss and maneuvered to behind Shizuma to assist Miyuki in removing clothing. In the mean time, Shizuma kissed Miyuki once again. Soon Shizuma was sandwiched between the bluenettes, alternating her kisses between them. Moaning, touching, and devouring... until the silver gem was on her back with a girl straddling each thigh and sucking on each nipple.

"Tamao-chan," Miyuki called after releasing a tit from her mouth. "You can go first..." Her girlfriend smiled at her and slid down Shizuma's naked body. Miyuki noticed Shizuma's red face in reaction.

"Relax, Shizuma-chan," Miyuki breathed in her ear in a sexy voice. "She's very good." Her alpha was speechless. She was still contemplating the events at hand and felt a tinge of uncertainty in the back of her mind. Her best friend grabbed her chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Don't cry this time..."

"I won't," she assured and was rewarded with her lips on hers again. Shizuma felt amazing, she knew that Nagisa was alive and well-taken care of for now, so she didn't feel any remorse this time. Which was a blessing in it's self. She had to let them do this, for her and for Nagisa. In the end, it will pay off in a hundred fold. Tamao reached her sex and touched it lightly, extracting a loud moan from her victim.

"Wow, she's really wet, Miyuki-chan," the young woman announced before diving her tongue into Shizuma's aching sex. Tearing her mouth away from her kissing, the alpha cried out in pleasure for the feel of the alchemist's tongue and lips on her core touched with hot electricity. It's been ages since she felt this good. Her husband wouldn't do anything for her pleasure... not that he would succeed if he tried but trying would prove that he appreciated her just a little bit.

"Feeling good, Shizuma-chan?" Miyuki whispered against her ear. Shizuma nodded and gasped when a sensitive spot of hers was sucked on, her earlobe. Her ears were a pleasure spot that only Miyuki knew about. It was too much! Too much heat, so much at one time that she thought her body would catch fire. Shizuma struggled and tried to pull her hips away, but Tamao made sure that she wouldn't escape. The young woman dove her mouth more into her pussy with a harsher fervor, sucking on her clitoris and inserting two fingers to massage her insides.

With a few uneven breathes, Shizuma found orgasm. Moaning with an arched spine, curling toes, and clutching hands on the bedding. Pure ecstasy flowed. Miyuki gave her a peck on the lips with a soft smile and pulled Tamao up to reward her with a kiss well-done.

"You two are whores," Shizuma sighed with a weak laugh as she sat up. "Giving sex for payment."

"Ha!" Miyuki shot. "You're one to talk." Shizuma chuckled in response.

"Yeah, I'm the biggest whore out of all of you," she admitted. "But those days ended a long time ago. Now..." Shizuma grabbed Miyuki's wrist and pulled her close with a smirk. "It's your turn..."

…...

"A getaway?" Fang asked his fellow co-worker.

"Yeah, that's right," Vincent said as he packed some papers in his briefcase. "My wife and I would like to spend some time with another couple and we thought of you and Shizuma."

"Not a bad idea," Fang pondered cautiously. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Since we are both familiar to Japan, I thought it would be nice to visit there again. The cherry blossom's will be in season in a couple of weeks."

"That sounds great. I will talk to my wife about it then."

"Sounds good," Vincent shut his briefcase and headed for the door, but Fang stopped him.

"Wait a minute," he started. "What did you think of the presentation? Do you think that Honda would take a bite?"

"Hmm, it was really creative. I think it will do well with them, but maybe some suggestions for the narration of commercial four could use some alterations. We can talk more about this on the trip if you'd like."

Fang grinned and nodded his head in confidence and watched Vincent leave the boardroom. He needed this deal to pass through for him. It would be the biggest cash flow he will get in his career so far. After this deal, he wouldn't need Shizuma making rounds for him anymore.

"Then I can get rid of all of those whiny bitches," he chuckled to himself.

…...

AN: I know the updates are slow, I'm nearing graduation so the work flow is increasing. Please review for support.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll be in Japan in a couple of weeks," Shizuma talked on the phone in the back alley of the Nocturnal Club. "I need you to take a look at an aura for me. It's really important."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not doing it for free. What can you do for me in return?" Shion asked on the other line.

"I may have a document that I'm willing to part with," she offered. "You will find it incredibly useful. But I will only give it to you if you succeed. I can't afford any flukes."

"Alright, bring the document with you and we will see what we can work out."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a couple of weeks then." Shizuma hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket. She sighed with exhaustion and leaned back against the brick wall, looking up at the moon that hung in the sky. After a few moments of deep thought she closed her eyes...

_'Shizuma-sama...'_ Nagisa's voice rang in her head. Shizuma sighed again in recollection of her sweet voice ringing in her memories. It almost sounded like she was there with her.

_'Shizuma-sama, look over here.' _Wait a minute...

The alpha looked over down the alley curiously and saw some kind of translucent figure standing next to a tree from across the street. What grabbed the werewolf's attention was the reddish pink hair she could point out in the distance.

_'Can you see me? It's me...' _ it called out. The silver-haired women stared for a second and walked down the alley towards the figure until she stopped at the sidewalk from across the way.

_'Nagisa...'_

"Nagisa..." Shizuma repeated with confusion on her features. She took one step forward into the empty street when the environment changed. Everything fell silent. The rumble of the city, the blaring music from the club and the roaring of distant cars were all shut off. She felt light, fluttery like a feather and strange, but she didn't keep her eyes off of the figure standing across the street.

Shizuma took a few more steps in caution, halting in the middle of the street. She could tell the figure was Nagisa, but she looked like a ghost. See-through, glowing and hollow...

"Can you really see me?" Nagisa asked with hope expressed on her features.

"I can see you," she responded still with some confusion. Nagisa ran across the street in desperation and wrapped her arms around Shizuma, burying her face in her chest. She was able to physically touch her and feel her. Shizuma tightly embraced her back with want, holding her with her chest just aching in happiness. "Nagisa..." She felt like crying. Her love was wrapped up in her arms shivering and crying.

"I can touch you!" Nagisa's voice strained with her crying. "I can't believe I can feel you! I missed you so much!"

"Nagisa..." Shizuma called as her strawberry looked up in her eyes with watery tears streaming down her face. "What is this? What's going on?"

"This is a spirit realm," she said. "I got lost, I don't know how to get back..."

"Back where?" she asked.

"You can't be here for long or you will be stuck here too," she said. "I know things are confusing right now but I just had to see you again. I miss you so much..." Nagisa lifted herself up on her tippy toes and pressed her mouth against hers. What started off as a chaste kiss turned into raw passion. Shizuma couldn't help herself from lifting her up and urgently taste her mouth with her tongue, but it was all kind of strange some how. She felt cold and she didn't have her scent, but at this point she didn't care about the details. Nagisa was here in her arms, kissing her and loving her like so long ago.

"Shizuma..." Nagisa's cool breath vented across her lover's lips. "You have to go back now..."

"No," She protested while nuzzling her neck. "I can't leave you again."

"If you stay too long like this you'll end up like me..."

"As long as I get to be with you I won't care..."

"You need to help me get back," Nagisa said while pulling away. "I know you and the others can help... Tell Maggie that this happened when you meet up with her tomorrow. She can tell you some information on what happened five years ago."

"Maggie? But I thought you-"

"Shizuma!"

"..."

"Shizuma-chan!" Miyuki shook her friend awake when Shizuma's eyes blinked open. She looked about and found herself still leaning up against the brick wall in the alley.

"You okay? You fell asleep."

Shizuma looked puzzled as she glanced around. So it was a dream... but it felt so real... so lucid. Miyuki studied her with concern but she seemed fine. It just took a few good shakes to get her to come to. She wondered if it was anything to worry about.

"Strange..." her alpha stated. "I don't remember falling asleep... Maybe I'm more tired than I thought."

"Maybe we should go back to my place..." Miyuki suggested. Shizuma waved off that idea with a snort.

"No way, let's go back and drink some more," She demanded while leading her friend back to the door by her wrist. "I need to have a little fun." Miyuki smiled with a roll of her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged back in the club.

…...

Shizuma yawned and stretched while the aroma of brewing coffee woke her up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and sat up from the makeshift bed that was made up on the sofa. Her head was throbbing a little from the drinking she engaged in last night at the night club. But she wasn't too hung over, she's been through worse.

"Ohayo, Shizuma-chan..." Miyuki greeted as she approached her from the kitchen with two hot steaming cups, placing one on the coffee table for her and forced her to scoot over for company on the couch.

"You," the half-awake woman huffed. "...are a goddess..." She took the coffee cherished it carefully with her lips. Miyuki always made good coffee and always made it the way Shizuma liked it.

"Tamao already left to a writer's conference..." the bluenette mentioned.

"Oh..." Shizuma looked over to her best friend and smiled. "I see.."

"You know," Miyuki put her cup down on the table and started to blush a little. "We could do one more so you are set for the day... Since you are seeing her today..."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow at her with a little smirk.

"...If you want to... that is..." Miyuki nervously angled her glance away.

"Miyuki-chan..." The silver-haired woman placed the cup down and leaned in closer with a smirk and a blush at the same time. "You aren't falling for me, are you?" said in a teasing voice.

"Wh-what?" she yelped and leaned back to create some distance while her face heated up into a deep rosy color. "Wh-wha... Why would you think th-that?"

"With Tamao gone and you wanting to have me all to yourself? That sounds like something a little more than just sex," Shizuma giggled out.

"No, I..." Miyuki sighed. "It's just something I want to do it alone with you... again... I mean... This is probably the last time we can do something like this together..."

"Hmm, yeah," Shizuma agreed. "You are probably right about that. But you know..." Shizuma quickly grabbed Miyuki's legs and forced her to lay lengthwise on the sofa with her alpha kneeling in between her thighs. "If it weren't for Nagisa... I would have fought Tamao-chan for you..."

Miyuki grabbed the back of Shizuma's neck and pulled her down to kiss her passionately. Her alpha moaned in her mouth as their tongues danced with precision and tact. This felt different than before, as Shizuma noticed. It wasn't just sex... she could feel the desperation and want in Miyuki's kisses. The way that she begged with her hips and the blush on her face. They had plenty of sex before, but this time... it was something else.

"You really are in love with me..." Shizuma breathed heavily on her best friend's neck.

"There are all different types of love, Shizuma..." Miyuki grunted. "But, yes... I was in love with you at one point. After you met Nagisa I knew you weren't in my reach anymore, so I moved on."

"Strange how life pulls our strings..." the silver damsel soon had her friend moaning loudly with the strokes of her long fingers and kisses along her neck.

…...

Shizuma walked along the paved road besides Maggie with Mariko excitedly leading the small group around the zoo. Shizuma smiled at how happy the young child was. She was having a nice conversation with Maggie, who decided to lock an arm with her, making her blush lightly in nervousness.

"She looks just like you," she mentioned. "There's absolutely no resemblance to Vincent at all. It's kinda strange really."

"Well there is a reason why," Maggie responded. "Vincent isn't really her father."

"Really?" Shizuma was surprised to hear this. "Where is her father then?"

"To be honest, I don't know..." Maggie replied. "Our story is a little complicated. You see, I have no memories of my life before Mariko's birth. In fact even the delivery is a blur. I just woke up with a child and Vincent by my side."

"How interesting..." Shizuma said. "I wonder what happened."

"It's not that much of a mystery," Maggie said and leaned on a piece of railing to gaze at a group of lions in their habitat. "Shizuma... You've done a very good job hiding from me. If I absolutely didn't know that I was Nagisa, I would have never guessed that you knew me."

Shizuma's eyes widened in shock. She knew this entire time? The silver woman looked at her in confusion. "I... don't understand..."

"Neither do I," Maggie said with a sigh and looked over to her. "Something strange is happening and we can't figure it out. Vincent said that Nagisa did something to herself from something she read in a book. Mariko and I have dreams of being Nagisa and living her life. Falling in love with you, going to school, learning magic... We have the same dreams at the same time. While being a spectator as Nagisa I can tell that she's looking for something..."

"Wait, wait.." Shizuma said and sighed while rubbing her temples. "Let me get this straight... You aren't really Nagisa? But you were Nagisa?"

"Well I think so..." She said in thought. "At least that's what it seems. Everything in Nagisa's life is a dream and I have no recollection of my life until she disappeared and Mariko showed up."

"Great..." Shizuma walked over to a nearby bench and held her head. It was more than a mess than she thought. And it was confusing as hell.

"I'm sorry Shizuma..." Maggie said and sat next to her. "I know hearing this is difficult, but Vincent and I know you can help us. Something went wrong in whatever Nagisa was attempting to do and you are probably are the best person to seek help from."

"I simply thought you, I mean, Nagisa lost her memories some how."

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

"You mentioned something about a book, do you know what book it is?" Shizuma asked.

"Actually no. Apparently it was lost somehow back in Japan, which is the reason why we invited you and Fang to come along. I need you to help me look for it while Vincent distracts Fang."

"Wait..." Shizuma stood up. "You mean to tell me that you and Mariko have the same dreams as Nagisa? I had a dream last night tha-"

"Nagisa met you outside the night club that you go to, yes..." Maggie interupted. "I had that dream last night with Mariko... I do say you are a good kisser."

"Eh..." Shizuma's face turned beat red at that comment and she forced her hands to try to cool her face. "S-So that was really not a dream?"

"It was, just a shared one... I think..." Maggie said with a little laugh at the blushing damsel. "If my appearance as Nagisa bugs you, I can dye my hair or something if you need me to. I don't remember you blushing so easily in Nagisa's memories."

"Oh, this?" Shizuma laughed. "It's heat fever... I'll be alright... but you do make me nervous a little. Not that it's anything that I can't handle."

"Nervous?" Maggie stood up and leaned closer to Shizuma's face. "Why do I make you nervous?"

"You smell just like her... It makes my blood boil..." she explained with strain.

"Oh, well..." Maggie turned away and sighed. "That's because I have Nagisa's body."

"..."

"I have Nagisa's body and intellect... I'm pretty much just an empty shell with a brain. And Mariko over there..." she paused. "She's more like the real Nagisa... The one you fell in love with... her personality, emotions, likes and dislikes... Shizuma, do you know that weird falling feeling that you feel when you start to wake up from a slumber? It is rumored that your soul leaves your body to have dreams and explore different realms then is sucked back inside when you wake up. This really happens... When Mariko and I sleep our dreams are the same... we experience being Nagisa together."

"Her soul was split in two..." Shizuma said with shock on her face. "How... how could that have happened? That's impossible..."

"Inconceivable, but not impossible," Maggie said. "She was trying to attempt to find a certain person in the spirit world but something went wrong. We don't know what, all we know that it did."

Mariko skipped over to the adults and gave Shizuma's leg a hug while looking up at her with a smile and said, "I'm so glad you came with me to the zoo, Sakuragi-sensei!" Shizuma felt a lump in her throat... Great, now she's getting emotional. But she smiled and picked up the child.

"What do you want to go see next?" Shizuma asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," the child hummed in thought then proudly gave her an answer. "Wolves! I love the wolves! Can we go see them?"

"Absolutely," Shizuma smiled and held the girl on her hip, then took Maggie's hand.

…...

With her lack of attention, Chikaru discovered that she's been in the basement for over twenty-four hours. She yawned and stretched her feline legs to re-energize herself, then walked up back to the main house. She took a beeline to her little bowl of food that Shizuma left out for her to re-fuel. She felt a presence in the household and new it was Fang. She could always tell from how dark his aura feels, which was kinda interesting to her. She never actually pinpointed it as dark until now for some reason.

"Hmm..." the black cat walked cautiously upstairs and followed the dark aura to the master bedroom. And she was not prepared for what she was about to see...

…...

Monday came and Shizuma practically exploded through the door, putting her keys and sunglasses down in their home place on an end table. "Whew..." she huffed while taking a gander at her watch. "Just in time..."

"Shizuma!" Chikaru ran from the kitchen and hopped on the house. "Something's-"

"Not now, Chikaru," Shizuma sighed and opened the front door up again. Vincent and Mariko were just walking up the paved path to the door and they were greeted with a smile.

"Hello there," she greeted with a chirp. Mariko ran up to her and hugged her legs with a smile.

"I missed you, Sakuragi-sensei!" she announced quickly then ran inside the house towards the black cat. She absolutely loved that cat.

"Is everything alright?" Vincent asked. "You seem a little rushed..."

"Oh, I just got here from a friend's house," Shizuma explained with a rush of a breath. "Apparently, I slept in by accident."

"That happens to a lot of us," he said. "It seems you got a bit busier than usual."

"Oh yeah. Well, things just keep falling apart all over the place..."

"_danke Muttererde, die ich zu meinem Geburtsrecht zurückbringe!" POOF!_

Shizuma and Vincent snapped their head towards the living room. A black haired, red-eyed woman stood there in the middle of the space... naked...

"KYYAAAAA!" Chikaru yelped in embarrassment and ran up the stairs quickly to get out of sight.

"I knew you weren't a real cat!" Mariko shouted excitedly and attempted to run after her up the stairs but Shizuma quickly scooped her up.

Vincent raised an eyebrow...

"I swear to God... I didn't teach her that..." Shizuma rasped out and held the child from wiggling out of her arms.

"Yes, you did!" Mariko said with a laugh. "Well... kinda... Daddy, can we get a kitty?"

"We will talk about it..." Vincent scratched the back of his head. "She's been hyperactive for two days... I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's nothing I can't handle," the silver-haired woman giggled.

…...

AN: I'M ALIVE!


	16. Chapter 16

"This is just absolutely ridiculous!" Chikaru bellowed with her legs crossed as she sat on Shizuma's bed. "Where am I supposed to hide now?"

"I'll phone in a favor with one of the girls," the silver woman replied as she pulls out an outfit for the bare witch to wear and tossed it to her. "I can't believe this mess…"

"Shizuma, you need to be careful around Fang…" Chikaru said quietly while pulling a black baby doll dress over her head. "The other day, I went up to your room and he was talking to himself in a strange language… one I've never heard of."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"You know, like talking in tongues!" Chikaru raised her hands and clamped them down on her head as if she had a headache and started sputtering weird noises. "Like thisssss! Glaudjevalkerd!"

This behavior triggered a laugh out of the alpha. "What the hell are you doing?" Chikaru sighed heavily and relaxed her arms to her side.

"No, Shizuma, that's what HE was doing!"

"Oh…" Shizuma thought for a moment in intermission. "He does weird things like that once in a while… actually."

"You just now realized this?" Chikaru's jaw dropped in amazement at Shizuma's indifference. "You know that's not normal right?"

"Well… I thought maybe that's just how men acted…" She confessed. "I never really paid attention to him… And I don't really have any prior experience with males…" Chikaru smacked her forehead in bafflement which earned her another little chuckle from Shizuma.

"I'll investigate his behavior then," Shizuma announced and made her way to the door. "But right now I have a student… You may come out when you are ready… Take your time…"

….

After some… personal time, Chikaru made her way back down stairs to Shizuma's living room. The young girl and her tutor wear studying proficiently together as ever. Mariko paused to greet her.

"Bonjour, Chikaru-san!" Mariko chirped happily. The brunette smiled and waved at her rather nervously.

"Shizuma-sensei! See! I knew she wasn't a real cat!" the little girl chirped.

"Hai, hai! You are very smart, Mariko-chan," Shizuma complimented the girl.

"I can't understand on how she knew that…" the brunette huffed as she sat on the couch, crossing her long legs.

"I'll tell you later," Shizuma said and turned back to Mariko's lesson at the coffee table. Chikaru sat there in a pout as she tried to come up with the answer on her own. She stared at the little girl in wonderment, looking very closely at her. Then she saw it. A small marking on her left arm right above her shoulder looked like some kind of tattoo. It was a swirling vortex shape with five strange characters surrounding it. But what was even stranger about this marking is that Chikaru knew it from somewhere, but where? She couldn't quite place it from her memory.

'Hmm…' she thought while rubbing her chin. 'Isn't that a crest of something? I swear I've seen it before…' She brought her thoughts to the kitchen as she nursed on a cup of coffee in the mean time and made a duplicate sketch of the girl's tattoo on a blank shopping list for future reference.

….

Nagisa sighed quietly to herself as she sat on an old tree stump in front of a glittering lake in Astrea forest. Her world was bright yet dark at the same time. Objects such as trees, grass, and rocks were all shining with a heavenly light while the sky was pitch black. No sun, no moon, no celestial stars or clouds would even greet her presence. But the giant body of water reflected the cosmos that was not there. Golden and silver dust flowed with brilliance on the water's surface as if the stars themselves swam mercilessly in the lake. Her world was beautiful yet empty.

She took note that Hanazono Cottage was just a few meters away but as for now she stayed seated next to the berry bushes, waiting. It wasn't long till she arrived to the rendezvous spot. Nagisa wouldn't ever forget her image. Glittering, onyx locks flowed over her shoulders and red sparkling irises. It didn't bother the strawberry that she was naked. In fact, her beautiful pale skin matched with this world.

Nagisa's eyes sparkled in adoration for this woman as she felt her strong, warm hand caress her cheek. She closed her eyes with a gentle smile and leaned into the touch.

"Kaori-sama…" she whispered with respect. "I found her… she's safe for now… But I think time is running out."

"Everything will be okay, Nagisa-chan…" Kaori's voice was smooth as honey. "Shizuma-chan has a special power within herself that she is unaware of right now. She hasn't ever had this power until you awakened it."

Nagisa sighed in disbelief and said, "I don't know how I could have done such a thing. It seemed she suffered so much because of me… if she never met me then she wouldn't be in such turmoil."

"Don't think that this is such a bad thing, Nagisa-chan…" the brunette coaxed. "The weight of her love for you will shape her into a beautiful weapon to be wielded by the world. She will realize that all she ever wanted and needed would have not been possible without you. The body is just a puppet of the soul that embraces it and the soul without a body is just a floating thing, it cannot change the world or experience pleasures and pains. You and Shizuma are like unto the same."

Nagisa sighed again and gazed down at her fiddling fingers. "I just don't know if she can find me… I made such a mess of things that I just don't know if she will even come back to this place."

"That is something to wonder about…" Kaori said and played with the strawberry's hair. "But if you think about it… The wolf always finds the girl." Nagisa couldn't help but smile.

….

Over three hundred years ago…

Shizuma hastily trotted through the thicket of the forest that she knew all too well in her young life. Her smile was full of naïve ambition to meet up with her friend. She panted lightly as she slowed down when her eye caught view of the lake's shores and the berry bushes which marked her destination. This was her daily routine after her classes. She normally stayed in the dormitories to stay clear of her bothersome grandmother, however one fateful weekend she found herself coming to this spot every day.

"Konnichiwa, Shizuma-chan…" Kaori greeted her with those sparkling, kind eyes as she would always do, making her silver-haired companion brighten with happiness. The said girl sighed with a smile and sat down next to her.

"Konnichiwa, Kaori-chan," She replied back as she untied the strings of her red cloak to relieve her shoulders of its warmth and weight. "How was your day?"

"Oh, the same old routine," the brunette replied. "Just mostly sleeping, but my nights are always eventful. Last night, Miyuki-chan made a huge fuss about you and started lecturing me."

Shizuma giggled lightly in amusement. "She gives me a hard time at school, too. But you know she does that because she cares about both of us." Kaori sighed in thought and gazed at the shimmering surface of the lake.

"She can be strange sometimes…" Kaori mentioned. "She has a hard time expressing how she really feels, but she ends up burying herself in work or books."

"I don't think that is something to be worried about," the silver gem said. "Every time I watch her with the student council she has this wonderful light about her, she enjoys doing it."

"Well, as long as she's happy," Kaori said while looking down at her fingers. "She's an important friend to me, I don't want her to get hurt or suffer too much grief." Kaori felt Shizuma's strong, warm hand grasp her shoulder and flashed a bright smile.

"I won't let anything happen to her! I promise I will protect Miyuki no matter what!" Shizuma stood up with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Hey, let's go swimming before it gets too dark."

"Swimming?" Kaori repeated. Shizuma pulled off the tie to her dress and started to unbutton it from the collar down past her breasts. Kaori's face turned beet red as soon as Shizuma's dress fell onto the ground and the naked young woman stepped out of it and waded the cool waters of the lake's shore.

"Come on!" Shizuma called out to her. "You're not shy are you?" When Kaori heard Shizuma laugh in a teasing manner, she couldn't help it but show her up. She wasn't that shy… Even though she was blushing while taking off her clothes. Before Kaori even reached the water, Shizuma splashed her.

"Hey!" She shouted in protest. Shizuma put on a fake, over-exaggerated frown.

"Ooooh! Does the little wolf princess not like that?" she said in a mocking voice. She turned and ran deeper into the water when the brunette started to run after her with revenge in her sights. They shared laughs and screams as they played in the water together. After some time, the sun began to set over the horizon, making the sky turn into warm oranges followed by the cool darkness of the night. Shizuma and Kaori sat back on the sandy shore while staring up at the beautiful stars and their reflections on the water's surface.

"Kaori…" Shizuma called as she turned her head to the werewolf. "Why are you here? I mean, why do you patrol this area in Japan?"

"Believe it or not…" she said. "This is a sacred place. It has giving me many blessings for a long time…"

Shizuma watched Kaori's face with interest as she noticed the joy in her eyes. She had a sudden urge to do something…

"Say, Kaori-chan…" Shizuma crawled over to face the werewolf on all fours and leaned in close to her. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" A light blush triggered on the little wolf's cheeks.

"No, I haven't…" she answered. "Have you ever kissed a boy, Shizuma-chan?"

"Keh!" the silver gem turned her head away with pink dusted cheeks and an angered expression. "No, nor do I plan on kissing a boy… Well… not yet… I'll have to when my grandmother marries me off just to put some coin in her pocket…"

"Oh…" Kaori's expression changed into sadness for her. "I think it would be horrible to experience your first kiss with someone you don't even like…"

"Do you want to try it?" Shizuma implored with an intense stare. "I want to know what it's like…"

"You want to kiss me?" Kaori squeaked nervously. "U-u-umm… I-I-I…." At that moment, Shizuma knew Kaori's answer even if she couldn't manage to force it out through her stutter. Slowly, nervously and carefully… the silver vixen inched forward in anticipation… her heart was pounding… her first kiss… their first kiss… When their lips met, all of the anxiety and fear seemed to explode in her chest. Their bodies were trembling in the wake of the feeling… hot fire and electricity pumping through their veins… It was all too much for Shizuma, so she moved away.

Kaori absently touched her lips in nostalgia and in awe of what just happened. Her heart was still drumming against her chest…

A howling rang in the distance…

Kaori stood up and grabbed her clothes, "Miyuki is calling for me…" she quickly got dressed. She waved Shizuma off quickly and ran off into the forest. Shizuma sighed and shook her head with a slight chuckle. She's always running off at the worst times she thought but while meditating on Kaori's explanation for her territory seems to just sprout more questions in the girl's mind. What's so special about this place?

It didn't seem to bring out any guesses in her head for she thought this place was dull and uneventful like most of her life was. With the exception of the wolflike creatures that reign the night, but Kaori made it clear to Shizuma that the woods were off limits to a young human girl many times over. This only frustrated the young woman; she needed some excitement in her life however with the kiss… It really was exciting… but it made her restless.

All the flowing emotions just continued to flow through her body making it impossible to sit still on the lake's shore. She couldn't help but grin at the memory of Kaori's sweet soft lips on hers and the butterflies it brought to her gut. She loved Kaori before this but now with the kiss, a new type of passion blossomed for her. It made her angry….

Kaori wasn't only a werewolf, but a woman as well. The forbidden feelings had doubled over in the tally of sins that Shizuma had been keeping track of for herself. If anyone knew about this she would be sent to the gallows and a mob would hunt down Kaori's pack until they were all extinct. This brought a disgusting metallic taste in Shizuma's mouth until she realized it was her own blood seeping in from the bite wound she inflicted on the inside of her cheek. She sat up straight and rubbed the side of her face in a feeble attempt to nurse it. It was getting dark, too dark for her comfort of being alone in the forest. She made her way to the cottage.

….

Shizuma was nudged awake with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked about the first class cabin of the airplane and looked over to the person who roused her. She smiled gently into her beautiful pink eyes. "Nagi- I mean Maggie… I'm sorry…" Shizuma put a hand to her forehead to express her own embarrassment.

"It's alright, Mrs. Sakuragi," Maggie coaxed while petting Mariko's hair as the toddler rested her head in her mother's lap. "Our husbands are still chatting…"

"Seriously?" she said with surprise and looked over to a couple of rows back. By the looks of things, the two men were in a heated discussion on business tactics which were loud enough for the whole plane to hear. Vincent was making a point on how employees who feel like they are valued pieces in a bigger cogged system perform better than ones that tend to feel oppressed. Fang was disagreeing, making a comment on employees crave boundaries and harsh structure like subjects to a king.

'Of course Fang goes for the hammer…' Shizuma thought sourly. It's worked for him in the past for many decades with the pack so how would he think any differently? She did agree with in somewhat on the girls needing structure but respect and love that she delivered for them kept the pack going. If it weren't for her… the girls might have been killed a long time ago. Shizuma rose to her seat and walked back past the men, giving Fang a gentle squeeze on the shoulder to try to hint at him being a little too loud, which worked, and then quickly made her way through the curtain to coach and looked about to find Chikaru sleeping in her seat. She approached and nudged her awake.

"Hey," Shizuma sat down in the empty seat next to her. "Have you heard from Shion-chan?"

"Yeah, she sent me an email," the brunette yawned out. "She's gonna meet us in the library in two days… that should give you enough time to arrange a distraction for Fang…. Ugh, I hate long flights… how long till we land?"

"Just a couple more hours," the silver vixen said. "I'm not too fond of them either… I really just want to get things done… I sure hope we can help her…"

"We need to stay optimistic, Shizuma." Chikaru said while placing a hand on hers for comfort.

"I know," Shizuma sighed. "It's just I feel like we are shooting in the dark. I don't like that feeling… There isn't enough information on what's really going on. It makes me uneasy and nervous."

"I hear you."

….

AN: And now after so long of being gone… I am back. I will finish this and I actually plan on rewriting it later on into a more advanced piece. Hope I wasn't forgotten!


End file.
